MARIGOLD FIELDS L LAWLIET X OC
by nopalitopunk
Summary: La gente es momentánea, más el espíritu es eterno; todos estamos atados por un listón rojo desde el momento que el universo colapso y se hizo pedazos. El problema de la ecuación comienza, cuando la inmortalidad y mortalidad está de por medio. Kat no podía permitir ver a L. Lawliet morir, no una vez más.
1. LA MUERTE

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

 **LA MUERTE**

 _"Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos — Carlos Fuentes."_


	2. 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de los OC mencionados.

1

 **DÍA DE MUERTOS**

 _omnisciente_

El cielo se teñía de una tonalidad dorada; el templo brillaba con piedras de jade y los huesos hacían decorados con flores de colores anaranjadas; el aire soplaba ligeramente — El inframundo, aquella mañana, depositada entre el tiempo y el espacio hacia despojada en la completa nada a un aire cálido y acogedor que en la tierra de los vivos se sentía. Olía a tierra mojada. Olía a gas. Olía a esencia.

El templo del mundo de los muertos hacia decorado en su máximo color y vivaces tonalidades; se escuchaban los suspiros. Las palabras. Las indicaciones sordas de cartas nunca previstas.

La pequeña humana, observaba desde el templo; miraba entre sus dedos y sus arracadas de jade el límite y el final del túnel.

Ladeo su cabeza, mientras colocó sus ojos en la lejanía; almas venían. Almas llegaban. Resplandores exquisitos y olores magníficos corrían por toda la Alameda.

El esquelético cuerpo de la madre, dirigió la vista a la pequeña. La única apariencia viva en la tierra de los muertos, con cabello castaño, ojos abiertos y dorados de la misma tonalidad de las flores.

La madre, deslizó sus manos por su cabello; acaricio como cascadas de oro y a consecuencia, la pequeña híbrido ladeo su rostro al verle. Sus ojos, encendidos como velas mirando a la madre.

— Todo se siente tan eterno — La pequeña murmuró, en voz baja.

La madre, colocó un beso en su frente para ahora deslizar sus ojos en las tonalidades del cielo.

— Las personas hacen que todo sea eterno, Katrina. — El esqueleto reposo ahora su mano, sobre su rodilla y señaló hacia el suelo. El camino de flores naranjas.

— Katrina, quiero que sepas algo — La madre dijo con sutileza para ahora levantarse del trono real.

La humana siguió sus pasos; recorrió la tierra de los muertos y bajo los escalones sin retirar sus manos de la huesuda mano de su madre.

Al llegar a tierra; el color brillante del mundo subterráneo era absorto por el destello naranja.

Al momento del tacto, Katrina sintío cosquillas. Rio ante la sensación y sus piernas flaquearon. El ruido externo le hizo merecedora de la ocasión. Se rio; su risita inundó el pueblo y las almas tanto como los huesos parecían celebrar.

La madre sonrío.

La pequeña, juguetona se hundió en los campos de cempasúchil. Boca abajo; óleo el olor a flores y entonces aquel momento sucedió;

Miro hacia abajo; esperando ver más flores más no había absolutamente nada. El correspondiente, tanto como el reflejo eran distintos.

Freno asustada para sacar su cabeza entre el camino de flores anaranjadas. La mano de su madre, se colocó en su hombro.

— No hay de que asustarse — Ella comentó con ternura.

— Vi... — La pequeña murmuró mirando al esqueleto.

— No era nada malo, Katrina. Esos eran recuerdos.

— Pero eran recuerdos tristes — Katrina murmuró con dolor para mirar a su madre insegura — Mamá, había recuerdos de rencor.

La madre no suspiro, deslizó sus dedos sobre su cabello y colocó una de las tantas flores en ambas de sus orejas. Estas se convirtieron en oro; reposadas con jade en medio de estas.

Katrina, aturdida y confundida le miro a la madre.

— La eternidad existe, Kat. Y la eternidad y el descanso de una alma solo se conserva cuando se le recuerda — La madre solicitó su presencia tomando su mentón y mirándole a los ojos — Los humanos pueden matarse en muchas maneras. Unos usan armas y otros usan violencia. Unos usan instrumentos de tortura.

Kat miró hacia abajo, con temor. La tierra de los vivos era lo único que quedaba debajo del camino y el gran túnel de Mictlan.

— Más la muerte definitiva, es la muerta emocional de alguien. Su existencia desaparece. Los recuerdos es lo único que los humanos conservan, por lo menos para que su alma se conserve en paz.

Katrina miro a su madre. Sus ojos se aguardaron.

— Mamá.

— Dime, mi amor.

— ¿Por qué...por qué yo nunca muero?

— Eso es sencillo, mi cariño. No mueres porque eres el producto de este día — Con tranquilidad le miro para mirar a las flores en el suelo. Justamente, al nivel del vestido morado que la muerte posaba las flores parecían resplandecer.

— El Día de muertos..— Ella susurró.

— Se celebra la vida de esas personas. Son los recuerdos que los dejan morir en paz — La madre respondió para mirar a la joven y depositar múltiples pétalos de flores sobre su cabello — La muerte no es terminal. La única muerte terminal es la muerte sin recuerdos, aquella nunca te permitiría morir en paz.

Katrina miro la tierra de los vivos. Sus ojos se depositaron en el tobillo; la gravedad opuesta la jalaba hacia arriba. Sin embargo, el mercurio en la tierra de los muertos le permitía estar estable.

Miro hacia arriba; en el techo. El espiral de la vida le estaba causando ligeras pulsaciones.

—...¿Por qué el siempre muere?

— ¿Tu alma gemela? — Cuestionó la calavera, con comprensión

Katrina accedió con la cabeza, sus ojos se convertían en agua en cuestión de segundos. Sus velas, aquellos ojos parlantes; hacían lanzando humo.

— Los humanos tienen que limpiarse en la tierra de los vivos. El purgatorio. Su alma descansa en paz, Katrina. Solo vuelve a renacer y se convierte en otra persona.

— ¿Por qué me olvida siempre, entonces? ¿Acaso no me mata cada vez que me olvida al morir? — Ella susurró en voz baja, dolida.

La calavera negó con la cabeza.

— No. El nunca muere, Katrina.

— Pero lo ha hecho. Lo ha hecho, mamá. El muere y al renacer olvida mi nombre y se olvida de mi existencia. Y no puedo hacer nada para que el deje de morir y que por un momento podamos ser felices — Ella susurró para mirar hacia las flores en su cabello —; No es justo. El no merece morir.

— No lo hace, Cariño. Nunca lo hará si tú lo recuerdas. Si es así, el regresará nuevamente y descansará en paz. No estás atada a un alma — Ella corrigió con tranquilidad para deslizar su mano sobre su cabello nuevamente — Estas atada a múltiples almas y un espíritu.

— Pero me duele que me olvide. El siempre...el siempre me mata — Ella susurró.


	3. EL OLVIDO

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

 ** _EL OLVIDO_**

 _"Morir._

 _Morir de cuerpo y alma._

 _Completamente._

 _Morir sin dejar el triste despojo de la carne,_

 _la exangüe máscara de cera,_

 _rodeada de flores_

 _que –felices– se pudrirán en un día,_

 _bañada de lágrimas_

 _nacidas menos de la nostalgia que del espanto de la muerte._

 _Morir sin dejar quizá un alma errante..._

 _¿Camino al cielo?_

 _¿Pero qué cielo puede satisfacer tu sueño del cielo?_

 _Morir sin dejar surco, raya, sombra,_

 _el recuerdo de una sombra_

 _en ningún corazón, en ningún pensamiento,_

 _sobre ninguna piel._

 _Morir tan completamente_

 _que un día al leer tu nombre en un papel_

 _pregunten: "¿Quién fue"?_

 _Morir aún más completamente,_

 _sin siquiera dejar ese nombre — La muerte absoluta, Manuel Bendeira."_


	4. 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados. 

2

 **NOTAS AMARILLISTAS**

 _lawliet_

 **INFILTRACIÓN CRIMINAL EN EL ORFANATO DE NIÑOS PRODIGIOS EN INGLATERRA.**

 _Winchester, England._

 _November 22th, 2004._

 _Wammy's House; Orfanato a fundación del científico japonés Quillish Wammy. La institución laica para niños prodigios internacionalmente, es atentada por infiltraciones espías de asociaciones mafiosas y de alto riesgo. Desapariciones y secuestros han incrementado en el hospicio. Infantes desaparecidos y alertas amber en el area..._

Hubiera creído que era una nota amarillista de mal gusto. Más los registros de asesinatos y cuerpos de infantes habían sido sustentados a la investigación procedente, no mentían.

Hubiera esperado, que el encabezado del artículo en la primera plana del periódico fuese una falacia. Más no lo era.

Gire la cabeza hacia la derecha. Sobre la mesa, los expedientes de las víctimas e imágenes gráficas de la evidencia, el único rastro de su último suspiro.

Por cada observación, un tarrón de azúcar era añadido a la taza de café. Incline el rostro críticamente; mis manos sostenían la imagen mientras con la otra revolvía la sacarías con el amargo de la tenue nube negra.

—...Roger ha hecho la petición de resguardar a tus sucesores, hasta la restauración de seguridad en Wammy's.

Alce mi rostro. Di un sorbo al café.

— Creí que mi respuesta era muy evidente.

— ¿Eso es un si, Ryuzaki?

— Sería un poco irónico y completamente inhumano rechazar su propuesta — Murmuré —; Mi respuesta es sí.

— Bien — Watari mencionó —; Bien, tendremos que preparar las seis habitaciones.

Tome una bocado del pastel, observando los expedientes de las víctimas.

 _Nombre: Linn_

 _Nombre de nacimiento: Lilith McKlein. Nacionalidad: Irlandesa._

 _Edad. Seis años._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Dublín._

 _Padres biológicos: Desconocidos._

 _Tipo de sangre: o_

 _Rasgos particulares: albinismo_

— Creí que solo tenía tres sucesores. Ya que Linda salió del orfanato, A cometió suicidio y BB se desapareció — Murmuré en una voz baja.

— Tienes razón, Ryuzaki. Más los chicos necesitan un espacio para hacer investigaciones y estudiar. Mientras por otra parte, si más no recuerdas, Roger ofreció ayuda para el cuidado de ellos. La responsabilidad no será completamente tuya, ya que traerán a una tutora legal. Tiene un doctorado, inclusive. Ganó un premio Nobel en literatura el año pasado;impartirá el conocimiento académico. Roger espera, que esta oportunidad la tomes como una ventaja para enseñarles lo que ser L implica.

— X. C. K. James — Balbuce sin problemas, ahora deslizando mis dedos en la evidencia del portafolio. Llevaba guantes de látex, para no contaminar la evidencia. Incline mi rostro ligeramente. La olí un poco para alejarla a un par de ángulos alejados de mi —; ¿Que no era un autor anónimo de filosofía?

— Lo es — Watari mencionó sin problemas —; Más conoces las políticas en Wammy's House. No existen maestros, solo expertos, doctorados y gente de clase intelectual para explotar los conocimientos en el desarrollo educativo de cada individuo.

En ocasiones olvidaba que el mismo la había fundado.

— ¿Cuando llegarán? — Mencione, con tranquilidad.

— Alrededor del martes. — Mencionó con sutilidad —; Roger informó que harían en primer destino en el país de origen del escritor y tutor legal del momento, para luego desviarse e invitarlos contigo.

— ¿No será muy evidente de que ellos son mis sucesores?

Watari negó con la cabeza.

Si un sorbo a mi café; mientras observaba una muestra de cabello de la difunta en el expediente.

— No. Siendo que todos hacen evacuando en locaciones alrededor del mundo. Nuevamente, las políticas de Wammy's, Ryuzaki. Los mentores intelectual están tomando a cargo de responsabilidades. Justamente, como los de tus sucesores.

Accedí con la cabeza.

— Bien...¿Podrías encargarte de hacer las habitaciones?

— En seguida.

— Mis sucesores necesitan...¿Algo en específico?

Watari sonrío.

— Los conoces, L.

— Supongo que tendremos que aumentar la cantidad de chocolate en casa — Balbuce para mirar ahora hacia la cocina —; Más desconozco del gusto del resto.

— N adora los juguetes, Ryuzaki. Mientras Matt, idolatra las consolas y tecnología en general.

— ¿Podrías...?

— Claro, señor.


	5. 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

3

 **X. C. K. JAMES**

 _lawliet_

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, llegarían del aeropuerto. A las diez, estarían en el auto de Watari. A las diez y media, harían en el lobby. Diez cuarenta y cinco entrarían al elevador. Diez cincuenta; estarían afuera de la puerta. Diez cincuenta y uno, estarían aquí. Diez cincuenta y dos, probablemente ya sentados en la sala. Diez cincuenta y tres, cuestionaría si tenían hambre.

Con tranquilidad, observe nuevamente la evidencia. Lilith había sido torturada a muertos, mientras que Marija de alrededor de ocho año, había sido al igual asesinada que la víctima una y víctima tres. No había muchas similitudes en ellas.

Tome un bocado del pastelillo a mi derecha. Me contuve para no comerme la fresa primero, más fue un engaño a mi mismo.

Pensé nuevamente en el caso; no había relaciones de étnicas sino que las tres víctimas, mujeres, habían sido de distintas nacionalidad. No era un maniático genofóbico. Las edades indicadas eran de un lapso por año.

Linn, había sido mutilada. Marija, había sido encerrada en una cabaña no muy cerca del campo. Mientras víctima...

Espera un segundo. Marija.

 _Nombre. Meryland_

 _Nombre oficial: Marija Držimir_

 _Padres: desconocidos._

 _Tipo de sangre: A_

 _Edad: 8 años_

 _Rasgos particulares: Cabello castaño claro, ojos azules..._

Escuche la puerta tocar. Alce el rostro y mire hacia el reloj. Diez cincuenta. Watari había tocado la puerta para darme la indicación de que eran ellos; escuche el sonido de las llaves desprenderse y colocarse en el cerrojo. Vi la perilla girarse lentamente hasta el momento que la puerta se movió hacia adelante; dejando entrar a Watari con cuatro maletas en mano y dos de mis sucesores. Más no estaba el tercero ni...

— Hemos llegado, L. Las diez cincuenta como dijiste — Watari declaró, mientras arrastraba las maletas de los tres de mis sucesores hacia sus habitaciones —; Prepararé sus habitaciones — Ahora, se dirigió a ambos chicos. Los reconocía. Habían crecido un poco, más se veían un poco diferentes a lo que recordaba. El rubio, que había dejado su cabello crecer era Mello. Y el castaño, de lentes sobre la cabeza y ojos perdidos en el ambiente era Matt — Vayan con L. Les dará la bienvenida.

Ellos accedieron con la cabeza, para dirigirse a el asiento delante de mi.

— Watari — Mencione un poco confundido —; ¿Donde está N?

Más Watari se había desaparecido. Ya hacia en las habitaciones correspondientes de cada uno.

— Near fue con Kat a comprar dulces para Mello. Ha estado muy susceptible las últimas horas. — Matt declaró sentándose en el sillón, al lado de Mello.

Niños genios, declarando la palabra susceptible. No me sorprendía bastante, si provenían de Wammy's House.

— Kat...— Murmuré entre dientes extrañado.

— Es nuestro tutor legal por el momento — Mello murmuró. Se veía molesto.

— Te ves molesto — Mencione con suavidad.

Mello, miro hacia abajo. Las fotos eran gráficas pero suponía que habían visto cosas peores.

— Lo está. Kat llevo a Near a comprar los dulces de Mello, porque Mello le grito a Near y entonces...— Matt comenzó — Kat le reclamo, que debía de comportarse. Que aún así, traerían chocolates para el, más el no tenía el poder de escogerlos por...

— Es que no lo tolero. Siempre es el mimado de Kat. Y no es justo — Balbuceo Mello para ahora mirar las imágenes —; Marija – Murmuró. Podía jurar que debido a su pronunciación lo había dicho correctamente.

— ¿La conociste? — Murmuré.

El accedió con la cabeza.

— Claro, era la única que provenía de Croacia. Hablábamos el mismo idioma — Mencionó para mirar la foto —; Era una buena chica. En ocasiones se enojaba demasiado, tenía una conducta destructiva más eso no implica que merecía morir. Era inocente. Siempre molestaba a Linn.

Con el pulgar en la boca mire las imagenes. Más no mencione nada con el caso

— Han crecido un par de centímetros — Mencione, mirándolos.

— ¡Claro que lo hemos hecho! Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos viste — Gesticuló Matt risueño para mirarme con curiosidad —; Te ves igualito.

Matt y yo nos llevamos por fortuna, de una manera maravillosa. Mello era difícil de decir. Sabía que le agradaba. Eso estaba por hecho. Mientras Near, lo había conocido bastante pequeño. Quizás sus cuatro. Más aún así, era un niño superdotado en cuestiones de conocimiento.

— Cuando uno crece, no cambia mucho. Solo un poco. Hasta que te conviertes en anciano — Mencione para mirarle. Matt me prestaba su máxima atención sonriente —; ¿Que tal estuvo el viaje a el país de origen de su tutor?

Los ojos de Mello brillaron.

— ¡Fue increíble! ¡Hacen un chocolate caliente magnífico! Las calles huelen a comida, de esquina a esquina. ¡Pero el chocolate caliente! ¡Es justo como Kat lo prepara! ¡Y...! ¡Había un mercado enorme de dulces! ¡Los chocolates...!

Se veía muy emocionado. Podía jurar que había gustado mucho del viaje. Sonreí ligeramente ante esto.

— Eso es bueno, entonces. ¿A donde fueron?

Matt estaba apunto de responder, más le fue imposible. Ya que la puerta se abrió con delicadeza, más podía jurar que tenían la llave.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver una joven de alrededor de mis mismos años, con aún aire bastante vivaz de tan solo verle. Ojos castaños. Piel morena. Labios rosados. Cabello ondulado y aretes dorados. Pantalones pegados. Zapatillas cómodas de agujetas. Blusa de tirantes amarilla a combinación de su calzado.

Un niño albino con rasgos frágiles, hacia escondido entre sus piernas. Estaba sujetada a ella mientras jugaba con su títere rústico de colores vibrantes. Podía jurar que era de madera. Mientras, sobre su cabeza, una máscara artesanal con cara de viejo se encontraba. En su otra mano, hacia otro juguete. Un avión, de madera si mucha tecnología. Estaba callado y podía jurar que tenía cierta dependencia a aquella joven.

– ¡Kat! ¡Mis chocolates! — Exclamó Mello saltando del sillón a dirigirse a la joven casi con violencia.

En realidad, debía de confesar que estaba aturdido. Pues, no esperaba que X. C. K. James, el autor anónimo, fuese una chica. No lo decía por sonar sexistas, sabía que estábamos en el siglo veintiuno más aún se luchaba por la equidad; juzgando por sus rasgos físicos, debía de sustentar que provenía de algún país en Latinoamérica; era muy bella y yo era un espécimen del género masculino. Sería una mentira que no me hubiera fijado en sus atributos naturales, porque siendo concreto tenía bastantes. Y suponía, que debido a la pigmentación de su piel, mi atracción de intensificaba debido a lo exótico y la concentración de melanina que ella producía; principalmente, porque era muy pálido. La palabra que buscaba para destacar su belleza debía de ser exótica. En la naturaleza humana significaba la evolución y creación de nuevos seres para coexistir. Era simple Darwinismo, selección natural hasta cierto punto.

Por otra parte, estaba anonadado debido a las tazas de bajo rendimiento en países en Latinoamérica cuando se debí a un aspecto académico. Las calificaciones solían ser baja y de muy malas condiciones en los programas educativos. Debía de suponer, que siempre existía una excepción en el mundo por más idealista que sonase de mi parte.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento que tenía que convivir con un espécimen femenino en casa hasta que el caso estuviera resuelto y que la seguridad se volviera a establecer en la locación. Podía presentir, que esto sería bastante incómodo.

– ¿Ya saludaste? — Mencionó, con sutilidad observando a Mello.

Este accedió con la cabeza.

Si. Ese acento debía de provenir por alguna de esas tierras en Latinoamérica. Podía escuchar el tono autoritario, más sobretodo maternal en su parte.

— ¿Ya le pediste perdón a Near? – Ahora declaró, enarcando una ceja. Tenía cejas pobladas y unas pestañas rizadas bastante largas.

Escuche la manera que sus labios decían perdón. Su lengua rodó ligeramente, sentí un especie de cosquilleo justamente a la altura de la manzana de Adán. Me gustaba su acento y me estaba erizando la piel bastante.

Mello rodeo los ojos.

— Perdón, Near.

— No hay cuidado — El albino dijo con calma, mientras observaba a sus juguetes.

La joven miro a Mello y sonrío para tenderle una caja de dulces. Mello se veía instantáneamente feliz. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo.

— Gracias, Kati.

Ella sonrío para revolver su cabello un poco.

— Ofrécele a L. Sé educado— Le replicó.

Mello accedió con la cabeza para dirigirse al sillón.

Ella alzó su rostro para mirarme. Y yo la mire a ella; fue algo bastante extraño. Parecía sorprendida al verme. Creo que muchos no esperan que tenga esta apariencia. No sabía si debía de sonreír, así que me mantuve neutral. Ella me sonrío — Sus labios de curvearon en una sonrisa pequeña y cálida.

— Tú debes de ser L — Ella saludo, para encaminarse con Near aún, atado a su pierna. Se veía introvertido y callado. Podía notarlo.

— Correcto. Más puedes llamarme Ryuzaki — Comente para mirarme ahora a ella —; ¿Eres X. C. K. James?

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

– Es un seudónimo muy largo, para una joven tan pequeña — Murmuré para mí, más que para ella.

La joven le restó importancia, aún sonriente me respondió.

— Tengo un nombre muy largo.

– ¿Por qué James? — Cuestione curioso —; No tienes pinta de británica.

Ella rio ante esto; su risa era melodiosa, no era exactamente escandalosa más contenía una especie de humor hipnótico. Casi irreal.

— No tengo la pinta de británica, porque bien...no lo soy — Explicó con tranquilidad para ahora proceder y mirar hacia Near, quien aún hacia amargado a su pierna. Acaricio su cabello para ahora levantar su rostro y mirarme a mí —; Más en si, es una pequeña ironía. No todas las mujeres escriben cosas románticas o eroticas. E. L. James — Murmuró para ahora tornarse un poco más sería —; Válgame la redundancia — Su expresión de suavizó —; Ciertamente, me es increíble como en pleno siglo veintiuno, la mujer vive siendo opacado, pasándose a ser la hermana de Shakespeare en el siglo XVI.

Referencia de literatura. La podía notar de su boca. Near, por primera vez hablo, para mirar a la joven neutral.

— Virginia Woolf — Murmuró el albino neutral.

La joven sonrío ante esto y accedió con la cabeza. Para regresarse a mi.

— Más no le culpo. Muchos grandes escritores, fueron hermanas de Shakespeare. No existe mejor excusa que confundir al oponente con seudónimos y letras que parecen carecer de sentido. Por lo menos para ellos; creo que la pregunta aquí es el quién y no el porque. — Mencionó ahora para mirarme. Sus ojos castaños eran curiosos para ahora disponerse hacia mi. Todavía mantenía su sonrisa cálida —; Más bueno, basta de seudónimos absurdos. Llámame Katrina.

 _X. C. **K**. James._


	6. 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

4

 **JAMES IS FOR ALICE COOPER HELLEN**

 _katrina_

 _Massachusetts, United States of America. February, 1692._

La puerta chocaba con violencia. Las llamas con antorchas se asomaban entre las ventanas y los gritos de la población, golpeaban. Uno tras otro; aclamaban su nombre. El nombre de _Alice Cooper Hellen._

 _Te llamabas Alice Cooper Hellen. Recuerdo que tenias los ojos más hermosos posibles; eran azules como el agua y una piel suave y tersa. Eras delicada. Tenías los labios pálidos y eras de estatura mediana. Tú cabello, largo y rubio como cascadas._

— Alice...— Murmuré su nombre con mi lengua. Podía sentirlo, la manera perfecta que se deslizaba y la calidez eterna de ella — No hagas esto. No aceptes los cargos que no son ciertos. No aceptes la culpa por algo que no cometiste.

La dulzura de sus ojos parecía no saltarse, más desvanecía por el magnetismo nostálgico y sustentable como remitente de tristeza.

— ¡Venimos en búsqueda de Alice! ¡Alice Cooper Hellen! ¡Venid a la puerta a afrontar tus consecuencias!

Su iris transparente con sus ojos azules; esos magníficos y profundos como el Amazonas que por el momento sufrían una turbulencia y una tormenta desesperante.

— No des tu dignidad. No nos hagas esto — Murmuré en voz baja, mientras mis ojos recorrían su rostro. Su piel tersa. Sus hermosas manos blancas y suaves — No te entregues.

— James...— Ella murmuró con la voz temblando. Su cuerpo se hacía poco. Se acercó a depositar un beso en mis labios. Era un beso pequeño, que decía mucho — Es el sacrificio que tengo que hacer. Cuida a los niños, por favor. Cuídate a ti. Aléjense. Regresen a Londres donde pertenecen, salgan de aquí.

— ¡Derribaremos la puerta! — Exclamaron con violencia – ¡Alice Cooper Hellen, ha sido culpable de hacer hechicería y provocar daños al prójimo! ¡Sal de ahí, Alice Cooper Hellen! ¡O se les sentenciara a condena perpetua a James Caulfield Hellen, Arthur Peterson Hellen, Jerome Leonard Hellen y David Peter Hellen por afiliación al crimen!

La puerta no dejaba de temblar. Las voces no paraban de aclamar y las antorchas comenzaban a quemar la casa. Destrucción. Ellos eran simple destrucción.

— Alice — Murmuré su nombre nuevamente. La garganta me estaba temblando y mis manos se aferraban más a su cintura; su vientre ya hacia producto de nosotros. Mis ojos se cerraron — Alice no hagas esto. Escapemos, Alice. Vayámonos a un lugar lejos todos. Vayámonos todos y escapemos.

— James, tengo que irme — Alice murmuró con dificultad, mientras sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi cabello. Sus ojos estaban aguados. Me sonrío con tristeza y beso mi frente —; Cuida a los niños por mi. Por favor.

— ¡Alice Cooper Hellen! ¡Salud de allí! ¡La corte te ha sentenciado a muerte! — Voz varonil, acudiendo a la puerta. Los golpes se hacían más próximos. La penetración del sonido más aguda y los espasmos parecían quemar la casa.

– Alice...— Maldije su nombre — Alice, no te vayas. No puedes irte.

— Tengo que irme, James. Sino te tomarán a ti y a nuestros hijos — Mencionó, para acariciar mi mejilla y retirar las lágrimas de mi rostro. Ella sonreía con tristeza. Contenía sus labios para no llorar — Eres un hombre fuerte, James. Siempre lo haz sido. Y sé que puedes cuidarlos. Confió en ti, James. Siempre lo he hecho.

— No digas eso, Alice. Por favor. Ellos no tienen pruebas contra ti. Esas pruebas son...son una bazofia. — Murmure, aparentando sus caderas. Pase mi mano por su cabello y lo aspire con la nariz. Era tan terso y suave. No podían tomarla lejos de mi —; No tiene sentido. No justifican ninguno de los crímenes y especulaciones mágicas que haz hecho. Tú no.

 _Entonces, conocí el sabor de la injusticia esa noche. Conocí el color de la incontinencia humana; conocí su agresividad y la arbitrariedad en el torno del purgatorio humano._

 _La humanidad. Ellos mismos desembocaban la injusticia; el vandalismo social y el atropello de la ignorancia. Los únicos monstruos y demonios desalmados en la tierra._

 _Alice. Ellos te asesinaron. Te arrebataron de mis manos y mutilaron lo único que amaba. Esos monstruos te exterminaron. Te ame tanto, Alice. Que tus ultimas condolencias eran mi única verdad._

Las cortinas estaban en llamas. Los niños seguían dormidos y apesar que los gritos de hacían más violentos, la casa temblara mi único objetivo y pensamiento era salvar a Alice.

— James...todos sabemos en la villa que es una injusticia — Su voz estaba quebrada más trataba de mantener una sonrisa en sus labios. Acaricio mi rostro nuevamente e inclinó su frente con la mía. Beso mi nariz con los ojos aguados —, Cuida a los niños, James. Y cuídate a ti. Nunca olvides que te amo y que los amo a todos por igual.

 _Entonces lo hice. Lo prometí. Y lo prometido es hecho, Alice._

 _Prometí cuidar de nuestros tres hijos y de ahí en adelante, nunca te falle._

— No. Alice. Por favor no te vayas — Murmuré con desesperación. Podría romperle la menuda espalda más estaba han aferrado a ella. No podía morir. Alice no podía morir. No podría morir otra vez — Alice, por favor.

— ¡Alice Cooper Hellen! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Es la ultima oportubidad, se te ha condenado a brincar de la cuerda!

Sus ojos con lágrimas. Sus labios dulces conspirando con la amargura y me besaron con fuerza. Tristeza. Melancolía. Desesperación. Tome aire. La sostuve contra el pecho; deslice mi mano sobre su falda. Respiro sobre mi cuello y con ternura mencionó.

— James. Te amo.

Mis ojos se aguardaron. La tenacidad me hizo querer esconderme con ella. Me aferré a ella. Me aferrre a su espalda menuda y su piel tersa mientras comenzaba a sollozar con violencia.

— Alice... — Murmuré nuevamente ahora en un chillido. Mi garganta ya hace pastosa ante la culpa de no poder salvarla — Alice.

 _Una noche en aquel febrero de 1692,_

 _te acusaron de ser bruja, Alice. Yo lloré. Reclame e hice todo lo que pude más fue muy tarde; te vi morir nuevamente ante mis ojos. Te vi tendida en el aire con la cuerda en el cuello y saltar de aquel balde._

 _Y tu, Alice Cooper Hellen. Mi amor. Mi mayor obsesión. No podría permitir que murieras. No otra vez._


	7. 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

5

 **MELODRAMÁTICO**

 _lawliet_

— Nunca me mencionaste que era una mujer — Mencione hacia Watari.

El sonrío un poco ante esto.

— Es su identidad. Creo que queda claro que no lo haría. Sería exactamente como traicionarte a ti — Mencionó con tranquilidad.

— Buen punto. Más será bastante incómodo convivir con una chica dentro de la casa. — Admití en voz baja.

Watari rio ante esto. Más negó con la cabeza. Fue un lapso de casi minutos para finalmente escucharle hablar.

— Te pone nervioso pensar qué hay una chica en casa — Mencionó para ahora comprar y murmurar —; ¿O te pone nervioso que, específicamente, es una chica bastante guapa?

Ante su pregunta. Mire hacia un punto muerto en la habitación.

— Puedo decirte que son ambas. Más no es exactamente lo que me preocupa — Me detuve para colocar mis dedos en la taza. Deslice la punta de mis dedos sobre otro de los portafolios, sin mucho éxito —; Supongo que es distracción. Nunca he vivido o comunicado con una mujer bajo el mismo techo.

Watari sonrio.

— Lo dices como si fuese el fin del mundo. Es simplemente una chica; No te va a matar. No creo que sea su estilo.

Yo me alce de hombros, sin esperar nada en específico. Mire hacia la información con cuidado incline mi rostro hacia las fotografías y fruncí el ceño.

— Solo...hay algo que no me cuadra — Confesé.

— ¿Necesita el expediente de Katrina, señor?

Negué con la cabeza. Alce mi rostro para mirar a Watari unos segundos. Me quede callado, no sabía que estaba argumentando por completo.

— ¿Desde cuando conoces a Katrina?

— Desde hace tres años. Casi cuatro — Admitió con tranquilidad.

No respondí al instante. Mis ojos buscaron los dulces e introduce un par dentro de mi boca mientras procesaba dentro de mi cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ryuzaki?

— ¿Alguna vez estuvo ella en una de mis estadías en Wammy's House? — Cuestione, vagamente mientras ahora pensaba con claridad toda la información e hipótesis que me hacían divagar de tal persona.

— La ultima vez que fue...fueron aproximadamente dos años. He de suponer que si — Watari explicó para mirar hacia el tazón de dulces que tenía entre las manos —; Sin embargo, mi respuesta no parece satisfacer tus necesidades. ¿Le incomoda tanto su presencia, señor?

— No exactamente — Replique para mirar hacia los expedientes — Más bien...Me intriga. Simplemente...siento que esconde algo. Más supongo que solamente soy melodramático.


	8. 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

 **TALÓN DE AQUILES**

 _lawliet_

El día anterior, había sido en una introducción leve. Me había percatado de ciertas manías entre ellos; habían crecido bastante desde la última vez que los había visto.

Hoy era miércoles. Katrina y Watari habían sugerido dejar descansar a mis sucesores debido al radical cambio de horario que habían experimentado de México a Tokyo. Yo accedí a a esto; después de todo, sabía lo que conllevaba ser parte de Wammy's House. En ocasiones, había inflexibilidad. Podía parecer que eran máquinas en vez de niños.

Más era de mañana. Podía ver tanto como a Watari como a Katrina en la cocina: compartían una conversación amena y mañanera.

—...Con objetividad, me niego a replicar ante las dichosas masas — Ella espetó con su mirada en el café. No se encontraba cálida como el día anterior. Más no podía comprender, como siendo tan temprano, con el cabello alborotado, los labios hinchado y pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus pestañas podía verse exquisita.

—... A eso el anonimato, Katrina. A la propia justicia de tu nombre y la justicia de los sucesores de L.

Ella se alzó de hombros para enmendar en un suspiro y juguetear con una taza de café.

— No me preocupa mi vida, Watari — Ella sonrío para ahora deslizar su mano debajo de su barbilla —; Se que los conociste. Supiste de las víctimas. Más fueron mis alumnos...en ocasiones, jugábamos a partidos de soccer, entre las rutas de la vegetación verde. Quien se aceche a corromper la paz de mis niños...ha de lamentarse. Que yo ya hago con el corazón roto.

Sus palabras; suponía que no era mentira del todo. Eso era una prosa mejor hecha que José Martí en Nuestra América.

— Mi niña...— Watari murmuró, para hacerla levantar el rostro con calidez —; Ellos estarán bien. No deberías de lamentarte por penas que no corren riesgo.

Ella sonrío ante esto, para mirar a la taza.

— Quién pensaría que el viejo Watari, todavía me diría mi niña — Mencionó con calidez para ahora, acomedida proseguir con el tema y mirar a su taza — Se que no debería, más siento que existen muchas similitudes con las del perfil de las chicas.

Ante esto, me fue imposible no encaminarme dentro de la cocina y colocarme a su lado e interrogar.

— ¿Que similitudes, si podrían saberse?

Katrina y Watari giraron su rostro hacia mi.

– Las edades y rasgos físicos. Inclusive un poco de conducta — La joven mencionó para mirar ahora hacia la derecha, justo a la dirección donde comenzaban las habitaciones de mis sucesores –; Como sabrás, Linn era albina. Mientras Marija, provenía de Croacia. El criminal pudo haber tenido al inconveniente que siendo que los paises en Europa hacen juntos, el idioma se habla también en el ares. Mello es rubio de ojos azules y no verdes, mientras que proviene de Eslovaquia. Mientras Matt...y aquella chica, Chase. Cuyo nombre natal era Inna Záitsev; era Rusa de cabello castaño. Compartían la misma edad, algunos rasgos físicos y nacionalidades...casi idénticas o cercanas a el area.

Tenía razón. Si observábamos el mapa...

— ¿De donde es Near? — Murmuré.

— Near es inglés — Watari interpuso.

— Tiene lógica. Siendo que Linn era irlandesa...más no del norte, sino de Irlanda.

Tenía sentido. Gire mi rostro hacia ella, quien se encontraba claramente preocupada.

– ¿Por que no lo discutiste ayer por la noche? Este caso puede estar casi...Alguien quiere destruir el legado de L.

— No lo mencione porque los chicos estaban presentes. — Ella susurró.

— Pero están entrenados para ello. ¿Lo tienes en mente? — Balbuceé — Tienen que saber el peligro que conlleva esto.

Ella frunció el ceño. Watari se quedó callado observándonos a ambos.

— Hablaría contigo hoy. Ayer no lo hice porque ya te dije, estaban cansados.

— Más pudiste haberte quedado despertiera para darme la pieza del rompecabezas — Advertí — Y estar alertas que alguien quiere dar con ellos.

— No me gusta hacer las cosas de golpe. No es mi estilo — Ella murmuró para hora mirarme con sinceridad —; Near ya tiene suficiente, con que hayan asesinado a Chase, su mejor amiga.

Me detuve. Le observe con brevedad en seco.

— No sabía de esa información — Mencione para colocar mi pulgar debajo del labio — Por eso estaba distante ayer y por eso no se soltaba de tu pierna — Balbuceé.

— No exactamente, Ryuzaki — Watari mencionó para pronto deslizar una charola con café y tarrones de azúcar al lado, con una cuchara hacia la derecha —, La realidad es que Near ve a Katrina como la figura materna que nunca tuvo — Ahora de detuvo a mirar a la joven y sonreírle con dulzura —; Ella lo crió desde los tres y medio. No sé si recuerdas una historia así, con antelación.

Parpadee ligeramente, para mirar a Katrina y después a Watari. El hombre que me había criado y había servido para mi durante años, que me había dado una casa y el cariño que un padre daba. Watari me crió. Y siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme.

— Perdona mi ignorancia. Creo que es un tema sensible para ti — Admití un poco avergonzado. Recuerdaba cads vez que Watari era juzgado al preocuparse por mí más de lo debido, ante Roger, claro estaba. Y ahora mismo, estaba haciendo lo que Roger hacia con Watari. Criticar sus acciones que lo hacían más humano.

Katrina, al verme suavizado se encontró ligeramente sorprendida. Sus mejilla se encontraron rojas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Oh...no, no, no. Está bien — Ella dijo. Parecía que se preocupaba de mi propio mal entendimiento. —; No es el fin del mundo, ya me han llamado la atención por esto. Así que no...

— Katrina, Linda. Déjalo disculparse. — Watari mencionó con una sonrisa ante ella —; No haz hecho nada malo y lo sabes. No debes porque preocuparte porque Ryuzaki se disculpe.

Sonrojada accedió con la cabeza.

— Uh...claro — Balbuceo, para mirarme sonriente — Disculpa aceptada.

En el marco de la puerta, hacia un niño albino con el cabello en distintas direcciones. Mejillas rojas y juguete contra el pecho. Tenía su dedo enredado en su cabello y miraba directamente hacia Katrina.

— Hola, Near — La joven saludo para girar su silla hacia su dirección —; ¿Quieres desayunar?

Near era callado. Casi no hablaba; lo observe caminando, inclusive ignorándome para colocarse al lado de Katrina y jalar su camisón hacia bajo, en indicación de atención.

— ¿Que sucede, cariño? — Ella mencionó mirándole con curiosidad, para acariciar su cabello. Near, tomo el juguete entre las manos para separar las piezas en pedazos. La joven frunció el ceño ante esto –; Huh...Mello ha despertado y a roto tu juguete.

Near accedió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que le llame la atención? — Ella mencionó.

Near negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces...quieres repararlo con pegamento — Ella balbuceo.

Ante esto, Near accedió con la cabeza.

— Esta bien — Ella mencionó para ahora observar a Near. Este se aferró a su cintura, callado — Iré por el pegamento. Lo he dejado en el equipaje.

¿Pegamento? ¿Que hacia una chica con pegamento en su equipaje? Sonaba un poco descabellado. Más recordaba que así eran las mujeres. Impredecibles.

Near negó con la cabeza.

— No es necesario. Yo iré por el — El murmuró —; Solo venía a decirte buenos días.

Sentí un vuelco en el estomago.

— Buen día, mi solecito — Hablo en español para besarle la cabeza y ambas mejillas con cariño. Para finalmente sonreírle y acariciar su mejilla —; Ve, anda. Está en mi equipaje y ya sabes en que equipamiento. Al terminar, traes el pegamento y te ayudo a ensamblarlo. ¿Si? Mientras yo te preparo el desayuno.

El accedió con la cabeza para mirarnos a Watari y a mi. Inclinar la cabeza en modo de saludo y respeto, para retirarse.

Katrina tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Una muy bonita que perseguía a el aura del niño albino que había salido desde hacía segundos atrás.

Era un sentimiento extraño. No entendía como de un momento a otro me sentía muy feliz. Watari tenía los ojos cristalizados detrás de sus lentes. Podía verlo.

— Ellos son lo único que me queda — Suspiro afligida para mirar hacia la dirección de Near — Prometí cuidar de ellos y sin darme cuenta, se convirtieron en mi talón de Aquiles.


	9. 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

7

 **INEPTITUD**

 _lawliet_

— Puede ser... — La joven impartió para mirar a los tres infantes sin mucha molestia. Tenía una canasta de dulces, aquella misma que le había pedido a Watari — Más no necesariamente. Recuerda que el oponente en un debate siempre va a querer confundirte con tu propia evidencia — Destacó ahora para lanzarle un dulce a Mello, quien al instante lo atrapó. Miro en sus manos. Chocolate —; Es como en la literatura y la filosofía, muchachos; una figura retórica que empleamos constantemente. Inclusive en los casos. Háganle la misma palabra contra el contrincante, afectando el orden de las palabras. Los retruecanos sirven para eso. Siempre confundes a la gente ante las deducciones.

Ahora, lanzó otro dulce a Matt. Quien lo capturó entre sus manos y lo abrió; era un caramelo.

Se dirigió a Near. E imito el gesto. Near lo capturó entre sus dedos para mirar hacia adelante justamente a ella.

— ¿Vamos a debatir hoy? — Mello cuestiono a Katrina.

Está sonrío ligeramente para sentarse en el borde de el escritorio, mirándoles.

— Pensaba pasarme a matemáticas. Más pensándolo bien...no me molestaría verlos objetar acerca de distintas temas polémicos — Murmuró, con sus manos palpando un par de libros de literatura —; Verlos debatir en realidad es entretenido.

Había tenido un descanso de la investigación. Y siendo concreto, necesitaba hablar con Katrina. Ella misma había dado las conclusiones y confeccionó unas hipótesis bastante buenas.

La habitación donde Watari se había encargado a organizar, que sutilmente aparentaba más ser un salón de clases había cambiado por completo. Los escritorios estaban hacia atrás; de hecho, habían recorrido las cortinas y habían introducido más plantas en el aula que parecía más selva que un salón de clases. Veía libros y no había un pizarron, sino una pared blanca con letras escritas y palabras escritas; parecía todo menos un salón de clase.

— Más ya son las dos horas — Katrina mencionó mirándolos con tranquilidad —; Hoy concluimos con la sesión académica.

Pestañe un poco.

Observe tanto como a Matt y a Mello salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Suponía que tenían hambre. Mientras aún así, Near estaba en el aula y se dirigía hacia Kat. Estaba callado, parecía no querer hablar.

Debía de ser la muerte de Chase en parte.

— Haces las sesiones de estudios muy cortas — Mencioné.

Katrina se veía relajada.

— No creo que los niños deban de tener el estrés. — Admitió — Y por otra parte, ellos adoran el conocimiento. Yo misma odiaba la escuela a su edad. No me gusta estar encerrada, siento que me quitan mi libertad de aprender. Entonces la sabiduría se convierte más una obligación que un derecho. Eso no es justo — Ella mencionó para mirar a Near, quien seguía ahí mirándole —; ¿Near? ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

Near negó con la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Podemos discutir acerca de la pena de muerte mañana?

Katrina sonrío.

— Me agrada tu sugerencia. Más tenía pensado usar un caso real que tiene que investigar – Admitió para mirarle —; Lo discutirán más después lo resolverán.

– Oh – Near murmuró —; Iré a almorzar.

Ella accedió con la cabeza para mirarle unos segundos e inclinarse un poco. Le miro a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo cuando termines de almorzar?

Near accedió con la cabeza.

— ¿Llevo algo en específico?

— Solo quiero compañía. Puedes llevarte tu libreta o un libro — Admitió, para darse la vuelta e irse en rumbo a la cocina – Puede ser que ni siquiera te hable.

Katrina accedió con la cabeza en manera de afirmación. El no tardó en retirarse.

— Es acerca del caso, ¿Cierto? — Hablo. Irónicamente, de golpe.

Yo accedí con la cabeza.

— Bien...— Mencionó para levantarse de la posición donde estaba y dejar el libro de física cuántica junto con otros titulares de artículos oficiales. Suponía que estaban tomando clases retóricas con ella. Inclusive, había algunas en japonés y español. Lenguas extranjeras.

Ambos nos dirigimos afuera de la aula. Cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Le mire detenidamente; su ropa casi nunca cambiaba. Pantalones ajustados, zapatillas negras desgastadas y una blusa de tirantes no tan ostentosa. Llevaba lentes sobre la frente y sus dichosos aretes grandes. Creo que nunca le había visto sin ellos.

— ¿Por donde quieres empezar? — Murmuró.

Ambos íbamos en camino a la sala, donde la información hacia extendida y las pilas de papeles contenían cartas, portafolios de información e imágenes de los crímenes.

— Dijiste que conocías a la tercera víctima — Mencione mirando su rostro para ahora deslizar mi mano sobre el file amarillo donde se encontraba el caso de Chase —; Inna Záitsev, niña rusa de siete años. Dices que fue mejor amiga de Near en el internado — Dispuse a murmurar en voz baja —; ¿Me podrías explicar esta relación?

Ella accedió con la cabeza, mientras veía el folder de Inna; era su expediente. Nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento. Fotografías de ella en general.

— Inna y Near eran mejores amigos. A lo que se...— Ella suspiro cerrando los ojos — Inna sabía el nombre real de Near. Era una excelente estudiante — Ella suspiro —; Muy aplicada ante todo. Le emocionaba muchas cosas. A pesar de ser un año mayor que Near, siempre le dio la bienvenida para jugar. Llego al orfanato a la edad de cuatro. Near era un niño, efectivamente. Más Inna, siempre estuvo presente en la infancia de Near. Eran inseparables. Unas semanas antes del asesinato, Inna me dijo sonrojada que gustaba de Near. Ya sabes, los niños siempre son tan inocentes cuando se deben a cosas de amor — Murmuró en voz baja para mirar hacia la foto.

Era bastante gráfica.

Inna hacia mutilada en el suelo; justo arriba de los árboles de un bosque. Había sido agredida con una expresión de súplica en el rostro; sus ojos estaban perdidos mientras su boca hacia en un grito ahogado. Se veían lágrimas secas. Pedía piedad. Su ropa estaba cubierta en sangre mientras sus piernas y tobillos hacían atados.

— Dos días después, ella desapareció — Mencionó mirándome. Podía verla algo sensible. Creo que le agradaban los niños bastante –; Near preguntaba dónde estaba. Su desaparición hizo que Near se interesara en saber hacia dónde había ido Chase. Más nunca creímos que ella se encontraría entre los árboles cuando los niños corrían por la clase de educación física.

Mire hacia la derecha. Había una caja de Kleenex que no dude en pasar hacia ella. Katrina sonrío ante el gesto y lo tomo, para sonarse la nariz y retirarse las lágrimas.

No sabía cómo consolar a una mujer. No entendía esto. Quizá no era melodramático. Simplemente tenía...cierta...

— Perdón — Se disculpó para soltar las imágenes y colocarlas en el expediente —; Se supone que venías a pedirme ayuda, y yo no te pediría consuelo.

— Está bien. Ha sido un caso un tanto duro — Admití para mirar hacia los rostros de cada una de las atentadas de su libertad —; Existen muchas injusticias. Más las más imperdonables son las muertes. Y siendo específico, con lo único puro que la humanidad tiene–infantes.

Ella accedió con la cabeza, para mirar hacia mi.

— Cuando vi las noticias y leí las notas, no creí que era algo real. Hasta que Roger lo confirmó con la evacuación y tome cargo del caso. — Murmuré. Estaba sentado erguido. Comenzaba a tener hambre otra vez —; Creí que eran simples titulares y encabezados amarillistas en contra de la institución...más no lo fue. Por otra parte, siempre fui introvertido. Era un chico raro que se mantenía fuera de la comunidad. Más Wammy's House siempre fue un hogar para mí.

— ¿Lo venias venir? — Ella hablo con sutileza.

Suspire un poco.

— Fue una de mis sospechas. Más nunca creí que alguien llegase a atreverse a tal atrocidad — Murmuré para cerrar los ojos —; Lo deduje. No es imposible creer que alguien lo haga. Le temo a aquellos monstruos que abusan del necesitado y del inocente...Creo que soy un inepto si digo que no lo vi venir. Más sería más inepto si digo que no soy un idealista por la justicia. Uno no espera que sucedan estas cosas porque uno espera que los individuos tengan morales. Más el mundo no es perfecto, por ello aclamó de justicia para limpiar los nombres de las almas en pena y de los vivos en miseria.

Ella me sonrío ante esto. Sentía una calidez enorme cuando lo hacía, parecía irradiar una candidez suave que abrazaba la habitación por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

— Yo también soy una inepta.

Sonreí por inercia. Sus mejillas sonrojaron un poco para bajar ahora hacia la evidencia y murmurar entre dientes.

— Bueno...con anterioridad...Pensé en posible feminicidio, más no han sucedido más incidentes hacia otros individuos que no sean residentes de casa Wammy — Ella se detuvo —; Más las piezas no concordaban.

— Tiene sentido — Mencione para mirarle —; ¿Te percatas que me sirves de mucha ayuda en este caso, verdad?

Ella parpadeo.

– Bueno...

— Sino lo sabías, lo haces. Tú conocías a las víctimas...Debido a ello, te quiero como parte de la investigación. — Admití para ahora sostener en vano —; Normalmente trabajo solo. Más creo que siendo que te conozco y haces en cargo de la educación académica de mis sucesores, eres de confianza.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa. Su sonrisa tan servicial me hacía sentirme increíblemente en casa.

— A tus servicios — Hizo una referencia pequeña en manera de agradecimiento.


	10. 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

8

 **K IS FOR KATRINA**

 _b.b_

Por la rendija de la ventana; había observado

una joven llegar. De piel morena y de cabello castaño, ojos negros y mejillas rosadas. Podía verla. Estaba a las a fueras del instituto y venía caminando con Quillsh y Roger. Mantenía una sonrisa cálida.

— Capturó tu vida ojo — A mencionó con tranquilidad para guiñarme — No te culpo, se ve que es guapa. Parece extranjera y juzgando por la manera que camina tiene gracia. Un porte impecable de mujer.

Más no respondí. Mis ojos no se desviaban de la mujer por la ventana; era bastante atractiva y siempre había sentido atracción hacia mujeres mayores que yo. Está, no era la excepción.

— Beyond, dudo que te de la oportunidad. Se ve que es agradable. Más mírala con atención — Recalcó —: Es una mujer fuera de tu alcance. Tú acabas de cumplir los dieciocho. Esa mujer demasiado refinada para un joven para ti.

Yo no replique ante sus palabras. No les juzgue; nunca había tenido novia en mi vida. Y siendo concreto, no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer. Más sabía que no me gustaban las chicas de mi edad. Eran tontas la mayoría del tiempo. Carecían de inteligencia y solían ser superficiales en aspectos socioeconómicos. Parecían desconocer de su mundo y la realidad donde vivían.

Poco a poco, les vi avanzando hasta entrar al edificio. Tenía la mano recargada sobre el mentón mientras inclinaba mi rostro hacia delante, sin antelación de tener las manos debajo del libro. Estaba nevando; se veían los copos de nieve alrededor de su cabello y su exaltación de piel tropical al constante de los cambios climáticos británicos.

— Vaya que es guapa — A repitió — Espero que nos toque una clase con ella.

Los escuche entrar a la biblioteca y los vi entrar sin mucha dificultad; se veían relajados. La chica poseía una belleza sin igual; desde sus labios rojos y esponjosos, sus ojos color negro, Sus pestañas largas y túpidas, sus cejas gruesas y arqueadas; su figura de reloj de arena que abrazaba sus pechos y sus caderas.

Sonroje ligeramente al mirarle. A había imitado mi acción — Era más joven que yo por dos años. Tenía dieciséis.

Era muy bella. al observarla mirándome hacia mi y sonreírme, mientras retiraba un par de mechones de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja.

A me observó de reojo ante su tacto sutil; me estaba dirigiendo absolutamente toda la atención a mi. Podía notarlo.

— ¡Oh, A y Ryuzaki! Veo que están aquí — Roger dijo gustoso para ver a la mujer justo a su lado.

Podía notarlo, tenía un aura de madurez en el aire y a pesar de tener aquella sonrisa que calentaba a todos — Había algo, que siendo tan joven, le daba está autoritaria imagen de hacer lo que ella complacía. Se veía madura y en mis propias claras, se veía más como una mujer que una chica.

Más me era inevitable no dejar de mirarla; al momento que observe la belleza de sus piernas. Que había subido en sus caderas y me había hundido en sus costados arqueados. Sus pechos eran voluptuosos, tanto como sus caderas y debía de admitirlo; no me gustaban las chicas de mi edad.

Pero esta mujer — Por que estaba seguro que era una mujer —; Está mujer era mi tipo. Desarrollada, refinada y podía entender que para estar en esta institución, hablando con un tono ameno tendría que ser una intelectual. Comencé a juzgar si era alguna especie de científica — Más aquello no cuadraba. No cuadraba porque las científicas normalmente eran menos refinadas y eran más descuidadas. Mientras los escritores y poetas, tanto como de prosa y de poesía: siempre conservaban este porte.

Con las mejillas rojas, le mire e hice una reverencia corta hacia ella. Sus ojos le brillaron y ella me sonrío de vuelta.

— Conoce a la señorita Katrina — Mencionó Roger, para que la mujer tendiera su mano —Katrina, ellos son Alaric y Ryuzaki. El segundo sucesor de L. Mientras Ryuzaki es el primer sucesor.

A sacudió su mano con A, ambas de entrelazaron de manera en saludo. Cuando fue mi turno, yo la tomé con cuidado y la bese. Alaric me miro de reojo; Quillsh y Roger no parecían sorprendidos ante mis actos. Ni siquiera un poco.

La bella dama me miró con detención, mientras una sonrisa de lado a lado se le tendió en el rostro, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas se extendió.

Hubiera esperado todo menos esto; entonces sonreí e hice una reverencia. Creo que tenía una ventaja muy grande — A había mentido.

— A tus servicios, Katrina.

— Ella dará la clase de criminología y literatura, argumentación validaría en el ambiente de criminología y lenguas extranjeras — Escuche con atención, más me detuve al escuchar las materias impartidas aquí. No me tocaban. Ya había aludido a todas y cada una de ellas por mi propia cuenta. Eso significaba, que no la vería.

Entonces, está exquisita mujer era una mujer de lenguaje. No había fallado en nada. Era una mujer intelectual de letras: debía de saber muchas cosas y traducir muchos textos. No la había escuchado hablar para nada y aún así, me encantaba verle. Sabía mis objetivos — Algo me llamaba.

— Ahora, iremos a visitar a los siguientes sucesores. Los siguientes son Near, Mello, Matt y Linda — Mencionó Quillsh, observando a la mujer con sutileza — Son los más jóvenes, también. Por lo que se, Katrina, es que adoras los niños.

Ella rio. Esa risa era tan melodiosa que debía de ser guardada en un frasco algún día; debía de ser grabada y crear un vinilo coleccionable.

— ¿Quién me dio la fama, esa es mi pregunta? — El acento comenzaba a matarme.

Si. Debía de ser extranjera — corrección, era extranjera.

— Nadie esperaría que X. C. K. James, una figura anónima tan frívola en sus textos y critica, fuese tan cálida con los niños — Roger complemento para finalmente, sonreír nuevamente —; Más lo puedes ver en tu sonrisa. Nadie tomaría en cuenta que fueses tan...desdoblada.

— Son facetas. Eso es todo — Murmuró ella ante el halago para mirar hacia la habitación —; ¿Proseguimos, caballeros? Un gusto conocerlos. — Mencionó hacia nosotros.

A y yo accedimos con la cabeza; antes que ella se retirada observe con claridad su rostro; olvide mis instintos y recobre la cordura.

¿Quién era esta mujer, después de todo? X. C. K. James era un seudónimo, mientras que al igual que Katrina, era una gran bazofia.

Mis ojos se detuvieron a sutileza, sin buscar objetivos de belleza o apreciación y en aquel momento me quede rígido al no encontrar las fuentes ni respuestas a mi investigación visual; ella carecía de esa información.

Por más que trate de leerla con el expediente me fue en vano. Pues no encontré nada de información que pospondría mis propósitos de saber quién era ella.

No había nombre. No había apellido. No había números de días restantes. Más tenía unos ojos; unos ojos como velas relucientes y podía ver fuegos en ellos; había flores sobre su cabeza y ligero tono amarillento y el color dorado reluciente de sus aretes.

No había nombre. No había apellido. No había números restantes.

Esto ya no era atracción.

Esto era una obsesión intrigante de saber quién era esa mujer.


	11. 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

9

 **CORRESPONDENCIA**

 _lawliet_

— Ha llegado un par de cartas — Watari dijo, colocándola enfrente de nosotros a la hora del desayuno —; Unas para ti, Ryuzaki.

Mire hacia mis panqueques. Había colocado extra jarabe de chocolate con mermelada y fresas. Mientras que Mello, no se había quedado atrás. Había colocado tanto como yo.

—...Katrina, haz recibido correspondencia — Watari mencionó para colocarla enfrente de ella, justo al nivel de su café.

Mello, tanto como Matt fruncieron el ceño. De parte de Mello, observe como colocaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejaba de comer chocolate aunque su boca y mandíbula hicieren cubiertas de esta.

— ¿De quienes son? — Mencionó Mello con recelo.

Katrina tomo las cartas entre las manos; las observó críticamente para deslizar sus dedos en ellas. Conocía bastante bien los cuarto primeros envoltorios. Debian de ser de Wammy's House. Mientras las otras dos eran de color rojo.

— Roger a ha enviado cartas — Respondió con tranquilidad para mirarlas. Más su rostro cambio de expresión ligeramente al ver los dos sobres de colores rojos escarlata. En la parte de en frente tenían unas letras en un color dorado. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver las cartas, desconcertada.

Ante esto, Mello y Matt no eran tontos. No todas eran de Roger o de Wammy's House y aquello quedaba en evidencia.

— ¿Y las otras dos? ¿De quien son? ¿Quién se ha atrevido mandarte correspondencia sin nuestro permiso? — Mello reclamó levantándose de la mesa.

Katrina miro hacia Mello con tranquilidad. Matt hacia con un mohín de disgusto más no se había sostenido en drama ni interrumpió su desayuno.

— ¿No serán de un hombre, verdad? — Mello interpuso hacia ella con autoridad.

— ¿Y que si lo fueran? — Katrina mencionó con sutileza.

Watari rio ante esto y pasó justo a su espalda para palpar su hombro y sonreírle.

— Jurando por la letra y las palabras pequeñas de la orilla, tienes un admirador secreto — Watari menciono, con cierto tono cariñoso y risueña para después mirar a Mello de reojo — Y efectivamente, probablemente un hombre.

Katrina sonrojo y Mello parecía casi hervir en llamas.

— Siempre fuiste muy bella —. Watari mencionó al ver la ausencia de sus propias palabras—; Siempre supe que tú belleza llamaría a hombres, más nunca que los intimidara tanto como para no atreverse darte la cara.

Katrina, sonrojada negó con la cabeza. Aún, sonriente.

— Siempre te tomas la molestia de halagarme y colocarme en situaciones incomodas, más ahora que lo pienso... — Mencionó para ahora mirar a ambos niños sobre protectores —; Me cuestiono que será de mi el día que siente cabeza. Aparentemente, mis jueces y libertades son limitadas por niños de ocho y siete años.

Sonreí ante su broma, ya que sonaba tan seria que en realidad era una especie de reclamo.

— No sabía que se hablaba en eufemismos en la mesa — Murmuré por voz baja.

Katrina me observó y rio ante mis palabras.

En realidad, no me sorprendía lo de la correspondencia. Más lo que no entendía...¿Acaso Katrina le había dado la ubicación? ¿Acaso eso no era un riesgo para todos nosotros? Pensé en cuestionarle. Más creía que el tema le haría ponerse sensible. No lo sé. En general, creo que no quería hacerlo enfrente de ellos. Porque ella misma lo había dicho, adoraba a mis sucesores. Más no sabía si esto...no lo sé.

Near interrumpió mis pensamientos. Había hablado por primera vez en la mesa sin siquiera mirarlos o intervenir en la conversación de la correspondencia.

– ¿Es una fuente fidedigna...?

Katrina miro ahora a Near por unos segundos. Más no le respondió.

— Contando por tu silencio, sabes de quién se trata — Mencionó el, sin problemas – ¿Le haz dado la ubicación? ¿No nos expondrá a terribles riesgos que impartan la identidad de L y de nosotros?

— Le di la información a a la editorial. Estoy segura que es una de esas cartas de felicitación por las traducciones que hice hace un par de meses y el libro que he lanzado — Ella respondió con tranquilidad.

Aquello tenía sentido. Siendo que la correspondencia mantenía una especie de formato elegante.

Más había algo que no congeniaba.

— Sabes mamá...— Near murmuró mirando hacia sus juguetes, más que a la propia Kat. Le había dicho mamá. — No deberías de mentir. Si realmente quieres salir con alguien, tienes todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

Katrina parpadeo. Mirándole con detención.

— ¿De que hablas, Near?

— "Cómo una flor nocturna allá en la sombra, me abriré dulcemente para ti" — Near espetó observándole. Era español. Podía entenderlo. Podía escucharlo y podía hablarlo. Siempre había sido útil tener clases de lenguas extranjeras — Francisco Hernández. Poeta Mexicano — Se detuvo para ahora mirarle a ella — Está en el sobre, justamente cuando lo volteaste. No dice tu nombre. Solo tiene tu inicia hacia abajo

Mire a Near con detención. Era muy observador.

— No debes de mentir, mamá. No cuando es algo que te hace feliz.

— No estoy mintiendo — Ella repitío.

– ¡Lo haces! ¡Dices que son de la editorial cuando son de un hombre! – Mello exclamó molesto.

Más ahora el propio Near se interpuso, enredando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

— Pensándolo bien, Mello. Mamá no se atrevería a mentirnos nunca.

Katrina gestionó a mirarle con una sonrisa triste.

— Tienes mucha fe en mi, Near. Sabes que no les diría todo y mentiría para protegerlos — Ella replicó para ahora deslizar sus manos sobre el café que tenía enfrente de ella.

— Eso significa que no quieres saber quién manda las cartas por nuestra protección — Near concluyó, para tomar sus juguetes y levantarse de la mesa.

Katrina de quedó callada. Yo analice las palabras de Near; tenían razón. Era muy bueno deduciendo y ni hablar, si el conocía a Katrina a fondo.

— Se que no es de mi incumbencia — Admití para mirarle —; Más si dices que las cartas son de la editorial...¿Por qué no las abres aquí?

— No es mi prioridad — Ella hablo tranquila para mirar a la mesa –; Siento que es de mala educación estar en la mesa y estar en tecnología o haciendo otras actividades.

— ¡Pero Near hace eso todo el tiempo! — Mello lloriqueo.

Watari sonrío ante esto. Ella miro a Mello con diversión.

— Nunca señale que las cosas que ustedes hicieran fueran erróneas. Ustedes saben que tengo excepciones en festividades o cumpleaños. Saben que me enoja — Ella admitió para mirarle, con la mano en la boca —; Más no les impidió que lo hagan. Es como un día verme sin un libro o mis aretes. Comiencen a dudar que soy yo.

— Entonces...aludes que la obsesión a los video juegos de Matt es justificada como algo que es específicamente dependiente a el. Creí que los objetos no sustentaban alguna especie de valor de una persona, sino lo contrario — Near murmuró para ahora concluir — Interesante...

— Veo que haz estado interesado en la verdad, Near — Ella mencionó mirándole con tranquilidad, una ceja alzada —; Más tampoco sabía que creías en verdades absolutas.

El se alzó de hombros.

— Por algo existen hipótesis y los teoremas...más creo que me inclinó un poco mas a la filosofía.

Ella sonrío, para ahora mirar a Matt.

— Kat, su obsesión es insana.

— No lo es. De hecho, la encuentro muy útil. Matt puede infiltrarse en un sistema operativo sin siquiera ser captado. — Mencionó con tranquilidad. Matt sonrío orgulloso — Tu obsesión con el chocolate es muy poco saludable...más siendo que quemas las calorías pensando, supongo que está bien.

Mello sonrío ante sus palabras.

Estaba callado. Quería escucharla hablar pues era un espécimen diferente. Me sentía culpable por no intervenir mucho — reconocía que me había quedado la gran parte de la mañana mudo. Más me intrigaba un poco.

A quien mentía. Me intrigaba bastante.


	12. 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

10

 **CONFESIÓN**

 _katrina_

 _Winchester, England. 2003._

 _"Te fallé una vez..."_

La campana sonó. Al escuchar esto, organice mi material. Escuchaba las voces de los niños despedirse cariñosamente — Near, Mello y Matt habían sido mi periodo anterior. A consecuencia, ellos no estaba aquí.

Más me tomaba mi tiempo en el aula que en realidad. Coloque los libros en su lugar y coloque algunos de mis materiales en el lugar donde correspondían para el siguiente periodo. Era receso y debía de proseguir con las clases. Tenían una media hora de descanso — Yo tenía quince minutos para acomodar aquí y comer, ir al baño su quería.

 _"Nunca desatendí a nuestros hijos, Alice. En ninguna de mis vidas pasadas, me opuse a no hacerles feliz ni tampoco me contuve a no buscar la felicidad y protegerlos. A lo cual, nunca rompí tu promesa. Por lo menos, de desatender a alguno de nuestros tres hijos. Ni mucho menos en nuestro presente..."_

Acababa de colocar las hojas de análisis literarios y conexiones críticas con política, incluyendo los periódicos y archivos de la policia inglesa como evidencia para conectar la lengua nativa como la redacción.

Daba clases de literatura y lengua extranjera; estaba expuesta a organizar las ideas e informar a mis alumnos a adquirir conocimientos necesarios en los casos policiacos. Existía muchos maniáticos.

 _"Más tengo algo que confesarte_..."

Mi mano se deslizó ahora en los archivos del escritorio. Deslice los últimos casos policiacos tanto con las noticias nacionales e internacionales — Eran nuevos. La información había llegado esta semana.

— ¿Todavía no tomas tu receso? — Esa voz. Claro que la conocía.

 _"Yo te fallé..."_

Alce mi rostro para encontrarme con el chico de aquella voz tan irremediable. Me erizaba la piel. En realidad lo hacía. Sonroje ligeramente para retirar un par de mechones de mi rostro — me veía desastrosa.

 _"De la manera más horrible y humana posible. No a ti, Alice..."_

— No...tengo que organizar los archivos y evidencia con el caso de 1894 de George Orwell, al igual que Demian de Herman Hesse — Espeté, alineando los papeles para la siguiente clase.

 _"Más te fallé una vez en todas mis vidas a tí, Demian..."_

— Bueno...como quieras — El mencionó con sus manos en su bolsillo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha para colocar una manzana en mi escritorio —; Vengo a adularte.

 _"Lo siento, Demian. Reconozco que fui una egoísta..."_

Me fue inevitable mirarle y reír un poco. Sonreí ante su acción para enmarcar una ceja y proseguir con el trabajo.

 _"Una completa tonta..."_

 _"Deje de pensar en tí. Comencé a humanizarme.."_

– Ni siquiera eres mi alumno.

 _"Cometí errores_..."

– No. Pero creo que sería interesante tenerte como maestra — Reconoció para mirarme —;. Creo que estudiaría.

 _"Yo prometí siempre estar a tu lado. Prometí cuidarte y sobretodo..."_

— Ni siquiera necesitas está clase. Creo que leíste todo el material por ti mismo – Aclaré mirándole con una sonrisa.

 _"Prometí nunca dejarme llevar por las apariencias..."_

El se alzó de hombros. Acababa de terminar la recopilación de evidencia con el caso ligado a las teorías literarias más frecuentes en los crímenes.

 _"Prometí que mis únicos ojos y la única persona que amaría por el resto de nuestras vidas..."_

Me coloque al borde del escritorio, el estaba parado enfrente de mi. Me tendió la manzana nuevamente a lo que yo respondí de inmediato con una sonrisa y un gracias.

 _"Eras y serías simplemente tú..."_

El no tardó en deslizar su mano sobre mi cabello, lo colocó detrás de mi oreja y me miró a los ojos. Para finalmente dirigir su mano en mi barbilla y tomarla; inclinó su rostro y beso mis labios.

 _"Más te fallé."_

Yo sonreí ante el acto y enrede mis brazos a su cuello. Su mano se deslizó en mi espalda baja, hasta llegar a mis muslos y tomarlos con fuerza. Yo sonroje ante su vacío vital. Abrí los ojos y por sentencia, sus labios recorrieron ahora mi cuello.

 _"Me enamore de alguien más, Damián."_

— Beyond...no ahora. Estamos en receso y ya tenemos suficiente con que ellos acepten nuestra relación — Murmuré en voz baja.

 _"Te engañé..."_

El bufo. No le importaba muchísimo, así que a correspondencia yo le mire con seriedad. Aunque el lo cesó todo. Su mano se dirigí nuevamente en los costados de mis caderas. Sus dedos persiguieron y bajaron ligeramente hasta encontrarse con mis huesos en la pelvis. Sus besos recorrieron mi cuello y cerré los ojos.

 _"Y me enamore del monstruo más atroz que hayas conocido_..."

— Beyond...no es apropiado — Murmuré otra vez —; Vamos con los niños. Ellos quieren verte.

 _"Me enamore de un hombre..."_

El suspiro. Más beso nuevamente mi cuello; yo sonreí ante esto.

 _"Cuyas manías eran tan parecidas a las tuyas..."_

Las cosas malas se sentían tan bien. Las cosas humanas; esas lindas que no deberían de hacerse más se hacen para satisfacer emociones.

 _"Me sentía tan sola después de tu muerte. Y tan desesperada, porque no podía mover el reloj de arena. Simplemente, Demian..."_

Dios mío. Lo amaba y no debía de corresponderle. Pero así son los humanos. Siempre corresponden a las cosas que menos deben

 _"Quería sentirte..."_

Un pequeño gemido fue emitido de mis labios al sentir sus manos sobre mis pechos. Corte el aire; mis manos temblaron y buscaron su cuello para hacerme pequeña. El sonrío satisfecho; tanto mejillas y sus ojos se iluminaron, destacando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

 _"Quería verte una vez más. Quería poder olerte, poder abrazarte. Quería casarme contigo. Quería sentirte una vez más..."_

— Beyond... — Murmuré ruborizada – No. Te juro que en la noche si quieres o en la mañana más ahora...ahora no.

 _"Me estaba convirtiendo en una humana. Aprendí a pecar. Y como toda humana..."_

Igualmente, Beyond ignoro mis comandos. Entonces, me rendí. Sus labios, desembocaron a mi entrepierna. Estaba palpitando.

 _"Aprendí a pecar. A mentir. A engañar. A lastimar. A ser egoísta. A ser injusta. Aprendí a ser afán de la lujuria. Y como toda pecadora humana aprendí, que en el mundo de los humanos, la peor sentencia de muerte que les puedes dar..."_

Suspire rendida. Mis brazos recorrieron su espalda y sentí ahora sus manos en los bordes de mi camiseta. Y sus dedos recorriendo mi vientre poco a poco. Contuve la respiración sin mucha victoria.

Sus labios atacaron mi cuello.Gemí con fuerza y con una sonrisa tome su cuello.

 _"Era el amor no correspondidos. Calculé mal mis pasos, tire mal las piedras. Después de todo..."_

Rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y finalmente; permití que me cargara.

 _"Yo le amaba.."_

Me colocó contra el suelo mientras todo contra mi cuerpo. Beso mis labios con desesperación. No supe cómo. Ni tampoco cuando...

 _"Y el nunca me amo a mi. Más el hecho es, Demian. Es que yo..."_

Más yo ya hacia en el piso, con las piernas entre abiertas entre jadeos y gemidos. Entre espasmos, penetraciones rápidas y bruscas...

 _"Te engañé, Demian..."_


	13. 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

11

 **SOSPECHOSO**

 _lawliet_

— Hay una posible afiliación — Murmuré, sosteniendo la taza de café entre las huellas de mis dedos. Las manías se convertían en hábitos. Y este era ya evidente en un rasgo de mi personalidad, aparentemente —; Todos sabemos de Wammy's House. Más absolutamente nadie sabe su propósito, solo se conoce su motivación ante los medios. Debió de haber sido alguien que tuviera conexión proveía en el orfanato.

Katrina hacia descalza; llevaba su blusa de tirantes y el cabello atado en un moño disparejo. Está reclinada hacia enfrente observando la información, tanto como los folders como los siguientes casos.

— ¿Conoces a alguien...alguien con aquella especie de conexión?

Ella parpadeo al escucharme. Su rostro se colocó nostálgico y suspiro. Subió sus lentes de lectura, para ahora colocar sus manos en sus muslos.

— Me temo que si. Cómo sabrás, Linda dejo el instituto hace un par de años atrás — Mencionó más se detuvo —; Lindsay Daisy, aquella niña artista de maravillosas habilidades en las ilustraciones. Más dudo que ella sea la que haría tan hazaña. Ella fue adoptada por un científico y matemático. Rodolf Schmidt — Ella Murmuró, más al decir su nombre encontré cierto sequedad — Trabaja en Wammy's también, solo que Linda ya no hace en el orfanato sino bajo su custodia. Honestamente, no comprendo porque la adoptó. No tenían en nada en común.

Ella se detuvo. Para mirarme detenidamente.

— Creo conocer alguien que tenía contacto. Quiero pensar que no lo es — Ella Balbuceo para mirar ahora hacia adelante. Se veía seca, su rostro demostraba una mezcla extraña de melancolía, tristeza, frustración e inclusive ira. Era una combinación de múltiples sentimientos y en general yo lo recataría como: decepción —; Existía este chico, Beyond. Beyond Birthday.

Ante esto alce mi rostro. Coloque mi dedo sobre el labio y frunció el ceño.

— Cierto. Beyond desapareció sin dejar rastros de su existencia — Correspondí para mirar ahora hacia el pastel enfrente de mis ojos. Tome un bocado —; Se escapó de Wammy's House por su propia cuenta. Se llevó inclusive su registro, su información desapareció de la computadora y los archivos de los huérfanos en Wammy's. ¿Lo conociste?

Ella suspiro de manera pesada. Yo sonreí.

— ¿Era tan mal alumno, acaso? — Mencione en cierta burla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca me tocó darle clase — Corrigió para ahora mirar hacia la computadora —; Era muy listo para tomar mi materia.

— No llego a comprender tu suspiro entonces. Cuando alguien suspira es la reacción de frustración ante las acciones o ciertamente emoción hacia algo — Admití para darle otro bocado a mi pastel — Tiene que haber una razón ante tu suspiro.

Sin mirarme y con la cara avergonzada, tal y como si fuera culpable de una acción murmuró.

— Beyond era mi comprometido. Me pidió matrimonio antes de marcharse de Wammy's House — Respondió con sutileza, podía escuchar ahora su melancolía y cierta decepción en la voz.

Me atragante con el pastel. Ella se dispuso a abrir los ojos y no tardó a inclinarse a golpear mi espalda para que no olvidará respirar. Escupí el pedazo de pastel ante su acción. Me sentí mareado de un momento para otro.

— ¿Estas bien? — Ella mencionó con preocupación. Había una cercanía mínima de nuestros rostros que sentí mis mejillas sonrojar. Olía a frutilla con vainilla y algo exótico que no podía reconocer.

Retire mi rostro y talle mis ojos.

— Si...solo...no esperaba esa información — Admití para mirarle con detención— ¿Beyond no era muy joven para ti?

Ella se mantenía triste, más pronto enarcó una ceja al mirarme.

— ¿Me estás llamando pedofila? — Balbuceo, casi ofendida.

Yo sonroje.

— No. No. No — Mi interacción de retractación era pésima y lo reconocía —; Me refiero a que creí que te gustaban los hombres mayores que ti. Por algún motivo.

— ¿Por qué dices tal estúpidez? — Especuló con el ceño fruncido.

Vaya. En realidad había tocado una fibra que no debí de haber tocado; nunca creí que usaría su tono tan autoritario en mi contra. Prefería escucharlo en contra de Mello o uno de los chicos cuando se comportaba de una manera incorrecta.

— No lo tomes a mal. Me refiero a que los hombres mayores de edad a la diferencia de la tuya, suelen ser buenos proveedores de una casa. Y tú adoras a los niños; puedo verlo. Es evidente que tú querrías a alguien que aportará a tu casa o a tu familia de una manera protectora. Un joven de diecinueve años no está listo para madurar. Su cerebro no está desarrollado aún. Es inmaduro y busca a las mujeres como una distracción más que un compromiso — Me alce de hombros —; Y tú eres todo lo contrario a eso. Debido a que adoras a los niños no me sorprendería que quisieras que ellos tuvieran una figura paterna presente. Simplemente no...me cuadra — Admití para ahora proceder y divagar un poco las múltiples posibilidades más que para ella. Coloque mi pulgar debajo de mi labio superior —; Existe la posibilidad de que Beyond fuese singular. No lo vería imposible entonces. Era bastante...inteligente.

Ella no reclamó. Sus ojos se perdieron un poco para ahora deslizarse sobre su propio regazo y dejar la laptop de lado. Colocó su rostro en medio de sus piernas. Note su rostro mostrándose débil. No sabía que ocurría con ella.

— No se de que te reclamo. Podría sé que era terriblemente inteligente más...fue muy inmaduro de su parte dejarnos.

Dejarnos. Había dicho en plural.

— ¿Dejarlos? — Murmuré en voz baja para comprender —; ¿Te refieres a Near, Matt y a Mello?

Ella accedió con la cabeza débilmente para mirarme.

— ¿Nunca dejo una nota de despedida? — Cuestione.

— No — Replicó para observar sus mejillas comenzar a mostrar una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla —; Roger comentó de su desaparición. Más les mintió a los tres. Les dijo que iba a resolver un caso bastante serio en el otro extremo del mundo. En América.

— Entonces...veían a Beyond como una figura paterna — Mencione. Quizá esto servía de algo de información.

— Lo adoraban.

Beyond Birthday.

Sus acciones eran irresponsables e inmaduras; sentí pena por Katrina, siendo concreto. Creía que Beyond era un cretino y un irresponsable: sin dejar si quiera una casa de despedida. Y sino era carta de despedida, por lo menos no prometer sueños ajenos de niños e inocentes. Había cosas que me molestaban y creían que eran inhumanas, completamente monstruosas. Y creía que esta era una de esas: les había quebrado el corazón no solamente a una chica, sino a unos niños pequeños que aún no sabían.

— Mereces algo mejor. Ya veras que lo conseguirás — Le sonreí con vergüenza. Pues no sabía cómo consolarle.

— La verdad es que no quiero nada — Ella admitió para que sus ojos se vieran llorosos. Otra lágrima se le derramó. Me sentía tan mal. Más no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.

— ¿Quieres pastel? — Mencione.

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza, retirando su lágrima.

— Muchos chicos son idiotas, Ryuzaki. Tú mismo lo has dicho; su madurez es inexistente. Pensar que tendrán que adoptar a tres niños que son ajenos inclusive a míos, suena una locura para muchos. Solo espero ser buen ejemplo para ellos. Solo quiero cuidarlos. Son tan frágiles — Ella susurró en voz baja para mirar hacia los papeles —; ¿Te puedo decir algo y no le dices a nadie?

Vaya. Ella misma estaba hablando más conmigo que con ella. Me estaba confiando un secreto. Y no había hecho nada en absoluto.

— Beyond me ha estado enviando cartas desde hace cuatro meses. No sé cómo las manda. No sé de donde las manda. Más las ha estado enviando — Me miró con sinceridad ahora para mirar a sus propias manos —; No se si sirvan de algo. Y en realidad no sé si debería de tener miedo de que consiguió la dirección sin problemas. Mas no tiene sentido que mande correspondencia sin querer...

Yo intervine en ese momento.

— ¿Tu nunca le dijiste dónde estábamos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Debe de haber un dispositivo GPS en algo que han traído — Murmuré para mirarle detenidamente —; Mañana haremos una inspección.

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— ¿Son las cartas de envoltorio rojo, las de la poesía?

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

—...Espero que tengan huellas — Murmuré más para mí que para ella.

— Me siento mal por culparlo de asesino — Susurró con voz baja.

— No lo haz culpado. Supongo que es duro creer que alguien tan intimo contigo sea algo así ha de ser una pesadilla — Respondí — Y ciertamente, no se puede confiar en nadie. No, si es alguien que tuvo contacto con mis sucesores y que puede ser parte del rompecabezas. ¿Crees que pueda ver tu correspondencia?

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— ¿Contienen algo?

— Muchas fotografías. La última la envió ayer. Era poesía erotica — Admitío un poco incómoda para notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Son fotografías íntimas? — Mencione —; Si lo son, lo siento. Más creo que tendré que verlas de todos modos.

— Si lo son...más creo que entre sonrojos y momentos incómodos, a momentos trágicos prefiero los primeros.


	14. 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

12

 **CARMESÍ**

 _lawliet_

 _"Tu espalda, esa tan arqueada; con la confección perfecta de tus pechos. Tus areolas rosadas, y tus dos redondos senos tan carnosos que tanto adoro encarnarme en ellos. Me haces sentir como un niño. A cualquier hombre le haces sentir como un niño; juguetón, divertido, frágil y sobretodo necesitado de tus senos. Aquellas hermosas par de montañas como el relieve de tus muslos y aquel tan prohibido, tu sexo — Me tienes hecho un manojo. Un desastre. Más eso ya lo sabías; ningún hombre es digno de poseerte. Tienes la belleza de una diosa, mi más hermosa Azucena."_

Así que ese era su nombre. Apesar del enorme sonrojo y tratar de no observar las cartas me era inevitable no verlas; todos los poemas hacían escritos en las Polaroid. Más era tan cuidadoso que había usado guantes para no contaminarlas.

Lo cual, ciertamente me molestaba. Ya que no entendía porque era tan cauteloso si eran simples cartas de amor; aquello no tenía sentido.

En la misma Polaroid no se mostraba muchísimo; solo su sombra en el contraste de blanco y negro entre la luz y la oscuridad; era su espalda arqueada, sus curvas femeniles y sus pechos desnudos; estaba mirando hacia adelante. No sé vía su rostro; más una sábana blanca rodeaba su cuerpo.

No quería ver la foto porque era demasiado íntima y en segunda; era incomodo pensar que aquella figura tan atractiva era Katrina. Lo sabía. No era ciego; más no quería reconocerlo pues me sería incómodo tener que verle con constancia.

— ¿Siempre te escribió este tipo de cosas? — Mencione, con los dedos detenidos en las esquinas de la fotografía para mantener mis huellas digitales intactas.

— No. Nunca me las escribía — Admitió, mientras se acercaba con dos cajas donde se encontraban evidencia. Las había recolectado todas desde hacía cuatro meses —; Las recitaba.

— He de suponer que en momentos de intimidad — Murmuré para colocar la Polaroid de lado y ahora detenerme a observar otra frase algún escritor en el sobre. Ahora era de Kafka — ¿Permitías que te tomará fotos?

Me sorprendía como ninguno de los dos nos estábamos sonrojando. Específicamente yo.

— Nunca le permití que tomará fotos. Más todos modos lo hacía — Murmuró incomoda, más no se encontraba sonrojada —; No me sorprende si llega a mandar más fotos mías desnuda.

— Era muy inmaduro para ser mi sucesor — Murmuré en voz baja.

Ella sonrío ante esto.

— ¿Inmaduro? ¿Eso significa que tú nunca le escribirías poesía a tu novia? ¿Tomarías fotos de ella? O te refieres por el hecho de que...¿Abandonó a su familia?

— Todas — Replique frunciendo el ceño —; Más algo me dice que disfrutas lo de la poesía y las fotos.

— No es que disfrute la poesía de Beyond de versos libres. Creo que cualquier chico que me escribiera poesía me traería loca — Corrigío para ahora mirar con disgusto a las fotos —: Mientras las fotos corrompen mi intimidad. Y eso nunca me gustó.

— Más lo aceptaste mientras estabas en una relación con el — Admití.

— Cuando amas a alguien pierdes la cordura — Admitió alzándose de hombros para ahora deslizar su mano sobre su barbilla — ¿Acaso nunca te haz enamorado?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No. Creo que es una distracción tonta. Me quita el tiempo que podría pagar por justicia.

Ella sonrío ante esto.

— ¿Nunca te haz sentido atraído hacia alguien, tan solo un poco?

Yo me detuve y alce mi rostro a mirarle.

— Claro que lo he hecho. No soy ciego. Más eso no implica que quiera enamorarme o que deba de hacerlo. — Mencione con sencillez para ahora abrir el envoltorio y mirar otra foto de Kat. Era más sutil; más está no contenía ningún contexto erótico. Ambos se estaban besando en esta foto. Podía jurar que era Wammy's House debido a que había muchos libros de múltiples idiomas. Se parecía justamente al despacho de Kat. La diferencia era que la pared era pintada de amarilla y había muchos matices de colores vibrantes. Era más romántica que comprometedora — No me veo con alguien. Sería un infierno para ambos; para la chica y para mí. Nunca podríamos vivir tranquilos y ella nunca me daría mi tiempo. Como podrás darte cuenta...no duermo mucho. Tengo una dieta pésima más mi mente lo repara. Todas las chicas les interesa lo mismo.

— Eso es una tontería. No todas las chicas quieren lo mismo — Balbuceo para ahora dirigirse a su armario. Había una especie de imágenes. También reconocía el anuario de Wammy's House. Parecía buscar algo más arriba, justamente a la altura de la pared. Pensé en ayudarle más fue en vano. Ella misma escaló una de las repisas y se sostuvo entre la pared y otra repisa. Era bastante ágil —; Se que ayer generalice de los chicos. Más era porque en parte tenía razón.

— No. Generalizaste bien — Murmuré ahora para leer la descripción. Una bastante cursi, para ser concreto: "Tus labios. Como no olvidarme de ellos." Creo que vomitaría. No entendía a Beyond —; Los chicos son tontos e inmaduros. No te referías a el hombre en general. Te referías a los chicos; desde los doce a los veintitrés no dejan de ser idiotas.

Ella bajo de las repisas y salto; para depositarse en el suelo con tres distintos dos álbumes y un cuaderno algo desgastado de cuero.

— He de suponer que te mantienes fuera de la lista — Ella murmuró risueña.

— Oh, claro que no. Soy inmaduro y odio perder. Aunque tenga veinticinco años, decirte que soy Maduro es una vil mentira — Admití para alzarme de hombros y tomar uno de los chocolates que Watari había ofrecido en el tazón — Porque soy competitivo a muerte y quiero ganar. Soy muy orgulloso también.

— Hablas sin filtros — Ella comentó para abrir uno de los álbumes que había traído —; Eso es bueno. Demuestra que a pesar de ser orgulloso no te tragas tu propio orgullo. Eso muestra una especie de madurez, aunque no lo creas. Yo lo decía...porque eres maduro. Por lo menos en mi criterio.

Sonreí ligeramente más no le mire.

— No es sentido de madurez exactamente. Solamente creo en la justicia no tiene implicaciones o excepciones — Me detuve ahora para ver otro sobre. Pablo Neruda. — Si cometes un crimen, a pesar de hacerlo por una dichosa justicia, seguirá siendo un crimen. No existe maldad no existe verdad absoluta. Por ello, la justicia es transparente. Es cruel y sombría — Más no es absoluta. Todo depende de el detective que lo porte.

— Me agradas — Ella mencionó con sinceridad para sonreírme y colocar ahora el álbum de fotografías —; Ahora, quiero que mires esta foto. Está misma foto la habían tomado Watari — Más el era el único que la poseía.

Era una foto de ellos cinco sentados en la playa; podía ver que Mello, Near y Matt eran más pequeños y jugaban debajo de una sombrilla. Katrina hacia con Matt en el regazo, mientras esté comía un helado. A su lado; hacia Mello quien también hacia comiendo helado más este parecía de chocolate. Beyond Birthday hacia al lado de Katrina: Tenía a Near en sus brazos y cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo. Se veía alrededor de cuatro años.

Perecían una familia. Sentí un vuelco en el estomago horrible.

— No sé cómo ha llegado a el nivel de obtener información de Watari — Ella mencionó para buscar uno de los sobres rojos. Ella debía de saber cuál era. Lo abrió y se encontraba la misma fotografía y la tendió en la mesa.

Más mis ojos se detuvieron en la espaldas de ellos.

— En esa imagen estaban las tres niñas que eran asesinadas — Murmuré con el pulgar debajo del labio.

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— Si buscamos en más, el hace referencia a estas...

— ¿Kat?

— ¿De que momento comenzaste a llamarme Kat? — Ella se burlo.

— Desde el momento que me dio la gana — Replique quitándole importancia para mirarle con sinceridad —; ¿Por que actuaste como si no sabias del caso...cuando es evidente que inclusive sabes más que yo? Tú sabías de esto y nunca lo denunciaste. Cada vez que hablamos tú misma me das toda la evidencia que no puedo tomar crédito.

Sus ojos desprendían tristeza. Colocó sus piernas contra su pecho y recargo su barbilla en estas para cerrar los ojos.

— No soy tonta, L. Ese es el punto. Veía una anomalía con las cartas y puede que pude tomar acción. Más hay cosas que me impiden y esa es mi familia — Murmuró.

ifica la demora...Más, si tú ya habías recopilado cabos sueltos. Y estoy seguro que tienes más información..

— Me siento en la cuerda floja — Ella murmuró.

Frunció el ceño.

— La realidad es...que una parte de mi se siente culpable. Lo amo — Mencionó para mirarme de reojo —; Y es más incómodo y horrible siendo que me recuerdas mucho a el.

Claro. Beyond siempre me imito — Ella debió conocerlo y creer que era su tipo. Más nunca esperó que el fuera una copia de mi.

— Beyond siempre me imito. Más bien, el se parece a mí — Corregí.

Ella sonrío ante esto.

— Entonces...el siempre fue tu copia — Ella suspiro para ahora proseguir –; Más todo apunta que el puede ser uno de los sospechosos mayores. El debió dar el comunicado tambien con otras asociaciones y mafiosos. No entiendo porque. No entiendo con qué propósito...Más me es difícil esto. Tenme paciencia — Ella susurró en voz baja. Sus ojos estaba cristalizados otra vez —; Creeme que procesar esto simplemente me hace sentir más culpable. He puesto a mis tres niños en...peligro. Por enamorarme de la persona más incorrecta del mundo. Sé que no entenderás esto porque nunca te haz enamorado pero...me es difícil este proceso.

No entendía sus emociones. Más tenía que proseguir con el pequeño interrogatorio.

– Una última pregunta...

Ella alzó el rostro, retirándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Que otro motivo te hace pensar que el tiene que ver con las muertes de ellas?

— Desde el suicidio de A cambio mucho...— Mencionó para mirarme a mi – Dijo que te odiaba por ser tan perfecto y que vengaría su muerte. Eso fue dos semanas antes de su partida. A era su mejor amigo.

Estaba comenzando a odiar las letras color carmesí.


	15. 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

13

 **NATE RIVER**

 _lawliet_

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Acaba de pasar por los pasillos, aquellos cercanos de la cocina. Siendo concreto, carecía de sueño. Las últimas tres semanas Katrina y yo habíamos concluido en muchas cosas; en realidad, parecía que ella misma había hecho una gran parte de la información y deducciones que creían lógicas.

Más habíamos quedado que hoy por la noche, cuando los niños durmieran — Recataríamos más información y directa de Wammy's House. Watari nos había dado el favor de hacerlo, sin embargo aquello no eliminaba cada extremo de Wammy's House. Debía de haber tan solo un poco de información acerca de Beyond Birthday; podríamos entender que por el momento tendría sus últimos centavos para sustentarse.

Wammy's dejaba dinero y bastante en cuentas bancarias de cada uno. Más habíamos entendido que no era tan estúpido — El estado de cuenta había sido usado solamente una vez. Hacia aproximadamente un año y habían retirado absolutamente todo lo posible del banco. Lo peor del caso, es que había sido en un banco cercano a el orfanato. No había rastros ni registros de su vida actual — Más era seguro que el desgraciado hacia dándose gusto con la cuenta bancaria de la asociación.

En fin, tanto ella y como yo acudiríamos a aquellos papeles y alrededor de las tres — Revisaríamos con cautela los armarios, juguetes o dispositivos donde se encontrará alguno de los dichosos dispositivos de rastreo.

Toque la puerta de su habitación, ya que yo le llamaría para hacer parte de la investigación. Más la puerta estaba cerrada y sobretodo, carecía de luz alguna. Abrí la puerta con sutileza sin tocar; me encontré con una vacía habitación sin una chica dentro de ella. La cerré aliviado — No había considerado la idea de que hubiera sucedido si se estuviera cambiando más seguro moriría de vergüenza.

Sin embargo; pensé dos veces. Si Kat no estaba en su habitación eso implicaba que probablemente estaría en una de los chicos. Mire al pasillo nuevamente, luz en una puerta entreabierta. Era un poco tarde para que mis sucesores estuvieran despiertos, más suponía que era de entenderse.

Me asomé ligeramente; y la encontré en la cama con Mello recargado sobre su pecho con los párpados cerrados. Katrina acariciaba su cabello con cariño; este ya hacia roncando ante la acción. Al verme, sonrío ligeramente e hizo una seña en compensación de su demora. Lo retiro de su cuerpo; lo acomodo en la cama para arroparlo y retirar un par de cabellos detrás de su oreja y finalmente beso su frente.

Mello sonrío adormilado mientras abrazo a un oso de peluche blanco que tenía entre sus brazos.

— Buenas noches, mi cielito — Ella susurró cariñosamente para ahora levantarse de la cama y acercarse hacia mi.

No se había cambiado. Tenía sus ropas habituales como de costumbre.

— Espera un poco — Ella Murmuro para mirarme con una sonrisa incómoda —; Tengo que ir a ver a Matt y después a Near. Existe la posibilidad de que Matt no esté durmiendo y eso me molesta.

Yo accedí con la cabeza. Me mantuve en el marco de la puerta ahora de Matt, para que ella abriera la puerta y se encontrará con un niño en medio de la oscuridad con una consola de video juegos.

– ¡Matt! Ya es tarde. ¡Mira nada más las horas...! ¡Y Tu...!

El castaño pelirrojo sonrojo para mirar a Kat.

— Perdón, mamá. Es que simplemente...

Ella negó con la cabeza para extender la mano.

— ¡Mail Jeevas!, más te vale darme esa consola ahora mismo en mis manos — Hablo autoritariamente.

La verdad, su voz autoritaria e intimidaba. No podía negar que en general, la manera que hablaba me derretía más está era una combinación de pavor y excitación extraña. Más su voz daba miedo. Daba por hecho que el acento le favorecía.

— Mamá...No...no me la castigues. Por favor — El rogó mientras miraba a a Katrina con una suplica y ojos de perro mojado — Por favor...

Ella tomo la consola y con una expresión fría recitó.

— Si prometes no desvelarte en toda la semana, no te quiero la consola. Si rompes la promesa, será un mes que no te la regresé. ¿Quedó claro?

Matt accedió con la cabeza para ahora adentrarse en la cama.

– Quería ir a dormir con Mello — Murmuró, colocándose en la cama de mal humor.

— El ya hace dormido — Contempló Kat para finalmente colocar las cobijas sobre su cuerpo. Matt tenía los ojos abiertos. Se notaba que no quería dormir.

— No tengo sueño.

— Eso pasa por estar juntando tanto tiempo con esa consola — Ella replicó de una manera sutil para ahora suavizar su expresión.

— ¿Podrías leerme algo, tan siquiera? Es que no tengo sueño. Tú siempre eres buena contando cuentos — Matt hablo emocionado.

Ella le sonrío para negar con la cabeza. Se inclinó y beso su mejilla, acaricio su rostro para sentarse en sus pies.

— Veré si lo hago. Pero tengo que ayudar a Ryuzaki a hacer un par de cosas para el caso.

Matt miro a la joven con distinción. Su rostro se había deformado con cierta tristeza.

— Extraño Wammy's House — Susurró Matt en voz baja.

— Yo también lo hago, amor — Ella mencionó en suspiro para mirar hacia la lámpara de noche —; Mañana prometo contarte un cuento. ¿Si? Ahora tengo que ir a revisar a Near. Me tomo mucho tiempo hacer dormir a Mello.

Ante esto, Matt accedió con la cabezas Katrina beso su frente.

— Buenas noches, amor — Murmuro —; Espero que sueñes bien.

— Buenas noches, mamá.

Katrina apago la luz. Se encaminó a la salida de la habitación para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba esperando.

— Podías contarle un cuento — Comente.

Ella parpadeo mirándome aturdida.

– ¿Uh...?

— No me molestaría. Supongo que...ellos son tus prioridades y debo de respetarlas. Y sería muy hipócrita decir que no te lo permitiría. Después de todo, Watari siempre rompió las reglas conmigo — Admitío.

Katrina me observó sorprendida. Más una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaron ante mis palabras.

– Gracias por..la paciencia.

Yo no respondí oralmente más con la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Finalmente, la habitación de Near.

– Supongo que con Near será más rápido. Es muy tranquilo – Murmuré.

– Near tiene insomnio — Kat corrigío.

Frunció el ceño. Ella no me estaba mirando; abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Las luces estaban apagadas y tenía los juguetes ordenados en el suelo; todos con un patrón que extrañamente indicaban organización.

Incline mi mirada por la puerta. Near era muy pequeño para tener insomnio — Y suponía que esta era la rutina de Kat. Podía notarlo. Más en las tres semanas nunca me percaté de ello.

— No es necesario que estés oscura si no puedes dormir — Ella mencionó con suavidad, dirigiéndose hacia el y prendiendo la luz nocturna. Near estaba sentado contra la cabecera de su cama. Estaba en una posición aferrada con un robot contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus dedos enredaban su mechón. Tenía una expresión neutral.

— Lo se — Near mencionó, sin mirar a nadie en absoluto. Katrina se sentó a su lado, se adentró a la cama ligeramente para acariciar su cabello con cuidado.

Al instante, near se colocó contra su pecho, con los ojos abiertos miro hacia la nada. Había retirado su mano de sus mechones, dandole permiso a Katrina de hacerlo con sus propias manos. Así que sus manos, ahora eran depositadas contra su pecho enredándose en el robot. No podía dormir. Podía notarlo.

— Estuve pensando.

Katrina sonrío.

— ¿En que...específicamente?

— Que Beyond asesino a Chase.

Katrina abrió sus ojos ligeramente hacia el.

– Nate...Esa acusación es muy seria. Recuerda que el...

Le había hablado por su nombre.

— Tu misma dijiste que mentirías para protegernos. Sé que L y tú han estado las últimas tres semanas. Los escuche. Escuche cuando te dijo que servias mucho para resolverlo...y no me sorprende porque te diría eso. Beyond tenía contacto directo con nosotros. Beyond sabe que te preocupamos — Near comentó para mirarle e inclinar su rostro ahora a verle —; Existe la posibilidad que te amenazo a irte con el más tú te negaste porque nos amas. Y tú te negaste; debido a ello quiso vengar la muerte de Alaric, preocuparte de sus capacidades manipuladoras y a la vez, burlarse de L.

Katrina estaba callada. Le miro por minutos. Era incómodo pensar en toda la información. Por ello mismo, Near prosiguió.

— Tú dices que no tienes favoritos. Más es evidente que ambos tenemos un lazo muy fuerte. Soy el más pequeño. Debido a ello, aunque digas que es mentira, me vez como la pieza más frágil del rompecabezas — Near mencionó ahora para colocar sus dedos sobre el rostro de Katrina, estaba delineando sus párpados y su mejilla. Sonreía más está se esfumo en segundos y dejo de trazar su rostro. Escondió su cara ahora detrás de su cuello —; El sabe que somos tus puntos débiles. El también sabe que Chase era mi mejor amiga y...yo mismo admití que gustaba de Chase de una manera no muy amistosa. Por ello la asesino. La asesino porque sabía que tú te irías conmigo. Creyó que...

Era demasiada información. Kat comenzaba a llorar ligeramente. Podía ver sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes destacarse en lágrimas.

No sé si era toda la información. No sé si era el caso tan personal con ella o simplemente, Katrina era demasiado sensible para todo en general.

— No llores, mamá. Sabes que es cierto. Sabes que odias admitirlo pero el nos abandono y no quieres que lo sepamos porque crees que necesitamos una figura paterna — Near mencionó con tranquilidad para ahora besar su mejilla y limpiar sus lágrimas –; Y en parte es cierto. Mello es tan sensible como tú y Matt...Matt tuvo una familia horrible. Pero no tienes que afrontar esto sola. No me gusta verte triste, mamá.

Ella sonrío ante sus palabras. Y lo abrazo.

— Nate...

– Está bien, mamá. Solo quiero que no estés triste. Chase era especial para mí pero no eras tú y...— Near se detuvo. Parecía ponerse sensible también –: Solo no quiero perderte. Y no quiero que estés triste por algo que no es tu culpa. Solo querías protegernos y esas cartas...

— Solo dejame ayudarles con el caso. Quiero que Beyond pagué con todas las traiciones que nos hizo — Near concluyó mirándole – Por favor...

Near tenía seis años. Y veía cosas que nadie más hacia.

— No quiero que estés en riesgo. Eres muy pequeño y...

— Puedes entrar en el caso — Mencione mirándole y entrando en la habitación.

Katrina me miró a los ojos. Parecía tener miedo de mi autoridad ahora.

— Pero Ryuzaki...

Negué con la cabeza. Mire a Near.

— ¿Cómo sabes toda esa información?

— Cuando fui por pegamento en la maleta de mamá encontré las cartas. No tarde mucho en enlazar cabos. Entendí porque mamá estaba deprimida — Comentó ahora para mirarla. Aún estaba sobre su pecho —; Rompí mi juguete para poder ir a tu maleta. Me di cuenta que estaba recibiendo correspondencia y sobretodo que la colectabas. Eso era muy sospechoso.

Kat suspiro al mirarlo.

— Dios mío, Near...

Near era por seguro, una muestra clara de lo que yo llamaría sucesor. Yo sonreí ante esto.

— Se que no puedes dormir. Así que vamos, dudo que pueda afectarle saber la información — Declare mirando a Kat y a el, para encaminarme ahora hacia la sala —; Después de todo tendría que enseñarle un poco a mis sucesores.


	16. 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

14

 **INCÓMODO**

 _lawliet_

— Hemos revisado en mis juguetes — Nate mencionó inspeccionándolos, tenia su dedo enroscado en su cabello, hacia sentado al lado de Katrina —: Hemos revisado en las maletas. En las cartas. En la ropa. En las consolas de video juegos y no hay absolutamente nada...

— Existe la posibilidad de que Beyond haya introducido los rastreadores en alguno de ustedes.

— Pensé en lo mismo — Near admitió para mirar a Kat –; Puede haber la posibilidad que alguno de nosotros cuatro tenga el GPS dentro de nosotros. Me refiero incluyéndonos a los cuatro. El sabe que nunca te alejarías de nosotros, no es imposible que el prediga que las cartas tengan una probabilidad más alta de que este entre Mello, Matt y yo. Aunque no elimino la teoría que tú lo tengas.

Katrina miro hacia el suelo.

– ¿Debemos de sacarnos placas de rayos láser entonces? — Balbuceó para mirar a Near y después a mi.

Yo accedí con la cabeza.

– No les diremos a Matt ni a Mello. Querrán ayudar y conociendo la madurez e impulsividad de ambos nos atrasemos. Mello querrá ahorcar a Beyond mientras Matt hará todo lo que el le ordene.

No juzgaba sus habilidades. Ni mucho menos sus edades tanto mentales como emocional: a su edad yo había hecho muchas cosas, sin mentiras o alusiones.

— ¿Entonces que haremos para sacarles las placas? — Kat cuestiono dirigiéndose a Near, quien seguía enredando sus cabellos con el dedo y acomodaba un par de dardos en una especie de castillo.

— Podríamos darles un laxante sin que se den cuenta — Sugerí, para darle un bocado a un pastel de fresa que tenía enfrente –; Se sentirán mal. Vamos a un doctor contratado y por ordenes médicas, ellos serán obligados a tomar las placas. Será algo sencillo de un día...— Me detuve —; Si estás de acuerdo al plan, claro está.

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— Podemos tener una noche mexicana para que no sea tan sospechoso — Near sugirió precavido para colocar otro dado sobre su torre. Comenzaba a hacer una construcción muy ostentosa. Enredo sus dedos nuevamente en un mechón –; Ellos creerán que es algo evidente que pasaría. Recuerda cuando fuimos a México en el viaje de un par de semanas...Ingerían comida callejera en cada esquina por el hecho que era exótica. A consecuencia, tuvieron gastritis durante el viaje...más siendo que ambos son un poco ingenuos, creerán que es la comida mexicana y no un laxante.

Mire hacia Near. El, al sentir mi mirada espetó innecesariamente. En realidad, lo observaba por admiración.

—...Si colocamos el laxante en otra comida, como chocolate caliente o panqueques será muy obvio que hemos colocado un laxante. Siendo que eso consumen todo el tiempo. Ellos creen que el motivo por el cual la comida mexicana era un problema era porque era callejera, sin embargo, al digerirla por segunda des y percatarse que tienen otro problema estomacal, creerán que en general la comida mexicana no es muy recomendable para ellos.

— Prepararé mole entonces...y chilaquiles. Matt adora los chilaquiles — Mencionó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Podrías hacer tamales? — Nate susurro en voz baja.

Ella le miró sonriente para colocar sus manos contra el pecho.

— Una parte de mi me dice que solamente quieres la noche de comida mexicana para comer...pero no veo porque no — Ella rio para besarle la frente. Near sonrío ante esto, y siguió jugando con su estructura.

— Creí que mello solo consumía chocolate — Admití. Había algo que no cuadraba hacia el plan.

— Oh, porque realmente no lo hace. Lo obligó a comer fruta basada de chocolate — Kat admitió — Sin embargo, Mello adora el mole.

— ¿Mole? — Cuestione extrañado.

— Es una salsa mezclada entre chocolate y chile. Kat hace un mole muy bueno...sabe a un chocolate exótico. Normalmente se acompaña con pollo. Mello adora el mole porque sabe a chocolate, de una u otra forma — Respondió ahora Near, sin mirarme.

— Interesante..— Balbuce para mirarle a ella un poco —; ¿Se hará mañana, entonces?

– Mañana por la tarde. Les diremos que decidimos hacer una tarde mexicana porque desconoces de esos sabores. — Katrina respondió.

— ¿No sería muy...obvio?

— No. No lo sería. Mamá cocina mucho para la gente que quiere. Y ciertamente, creemos que te ha tomado cierto cariño — Near respondió para alzarse de hombros —; Era de esperarse.

— ¡Near! — Ella replicó, ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Ella suspiro.

Yo le mire con una sonrisa pequeña.

— No te preocupes...creo que yo también te he tomado cariño — Reconocí.

Ella me sonrío y se inclinó a besar mi mejilla; me ruboricé por completo.

La epífania rompió mi subconsciente; mi corazón pálpito con fuerza y mis nerviosismo de la escala de uno a millones, rompió el termostato a quizá el epicentro del universo.

Alcé mi rostro a verle en el pensamiento. Mis ojos recorrieron sus tobillos desnudos y delgados; sus piernas ligeramente cortas más torneadas. Su pigmentación en melanina perfecta, entre una mezcla de canela y vainilla en un paraíso tropical; ahí estaban sus rodillas. Estás ligeramente rosadas y delineadas – Después venían la hermosura de sus muslos. Aquellos voluptuosos como sus caderas curveada. Después, provenía su abdomen definido y los costados de sus costillas. La perfecta combinación de cuerpo de reloj de arena. Con aquella cintura y ese vientre pequeño. Subí a sus pechos — Esos redondos que al momento de observarle parecían enfatizarse con la camiseta de tirantes blancos que llevaba; sus pechos, aquellos voluptuosos y ricos que curveaban perfectamente la feminidad que eran cubiertos por finas cascadas de su cabello castaño hasta su finals subía a sus clavículas y sus hombros — Era tan frágil más a la vez tan atrevida. La manera perfecta que su mandíbula era dibujada y sus labios rosados, pulsantes y palpitantes — Aquellos tan palpitantes como el escote de su pequeña blusa que hasta el momento había notado. Esa nariz, tan singular de ella y esos ojos grandes y castaños. Esa piel tostada, ese acento. Esa combinación perfecta ante lo exótico y lo desconocido me agotaba la vista.

— ¿Nunca haz pensando en la posibilidad de que podrías ser modelo? — Mencione, con el dedo sobre el labio mientras comenzaba a hacer una torre de cubos de azúcar.

Sus ojos me miraron con cierta elegancia; sus pestañas palpitantes, largas y coquetas me acariciaron con el viento; sus labios mostraron una indicación de sorpresa, retiro un mechón de cabello detrás de su rostro. Estaba ruborizada.

— ¿Tú también vas a empezar?

— Entonces yo no estaría empezando, estaría continuando una suposición ventajosa a tu favor — Corregí para mirarla de reojo —; Me acabó de dar cuenta que eres muy guapa.

Sus mejillas no descendían de tono. De hecho, parecían simplemente incrementar su pigmentación a colores cálidos más potentes.

— Deberías de considerarlo — Continué.

— Soy más bien una mujer introvertida que critica los medios y quien principal admiración es Giovanni Papini — Murmuró ella en voz baja retirando la mirada, ni siquiera quería mirarme —; Creo que la belleza proviene no solo del corazón más también del cerebro.

— Yo nunca dije debía de hacerlo. Tampoco dije que tenías que dejar tu carrera profesional con el seudónimo que tienes para limitarte a ser una modelo — Me detuve, para ahora colocar otro tarrón de azúcar en la torre —; Me molestaría si lo haces, más tampoco creo que deberías de quitarlo de la lista.

— ¿Tú dices como un trabajo parcial? — Cuestionó hacia mi, dudosa.

Accedí con la cabeza.

— No. Aún así no me vería haciéndolo. He de comprender que soy atractiva más...no es...

— Yo compraría la revista — Admití en voz alta.

No me sentía apenado de decirlo. Ella parpadeo sonrojada.

— No quiero saber que tipo de modelaje estás hablando, entonces.

— Nunca dije que fuese de modelaje de titulares o mercadotecnia pornográfica. Creo que la que ha malpensado en realidad eres tú — Mencione con tranquilidad para encorvarme ligeramente mientras alzaba mi rostro a mirarle —; Eso significa que me ves como un pervertido.

— Esto es incómodo — Ella susurró.

— Tú lo estás haciendo incómodo — Corregí para después mirarle con tranquilidad — Aún que nuevamente, no lo niego. Eres muy guapa.

Ella sonrojo más.

— Espero que eso fuese un halago — Mencionó, mirando hacia la derecha sin mirarme, mientras retiraba su cabello de su frente. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

— En realidad, lo era.

— Ryuzaki — Ella me llamó.

Alce el rostro a mirarle. Ambos nos estábamos mirando. Sus mejillas volvían a su tonalidad tostada de siempre — No eran carmín, no eran rojas o naranjas. Simplemente, su tono de piel habitual.

—...¿Ryuzaki? — Near hablo. Había olvidado que estaba dentro de la investigación — ¿Podrías dejar de cortejar a mi madre, por lo menos enfrente de mi? Es incómodo.


	17. 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

15

 **C IS FOR CASSETTE**

 _Katrina_

 _Auvers-sur-Oise, suburbs of Paris, France. 1890._

Las afueras de París. En los suburbios. En medio de la nada; en los campos de flores, perdidos entre la nada. Con la providencia, completamente vacía; el sonido de la ciudad estaba lejos.

El ritmo era lento; el tiempo parecía ser infinito y me sentía tranquila. Me sentía feliz. Me sentía en casa. En medio de la noche, en medio de la nada.

Gire mi rostro a mirarle. Nuestras narices chocaron y cerré mis ojos con profundidad ante el tacto.

El viento soplaba y las estrellas tanto la galaxia hacían asomadas en el campo. Habíamos escapado de casa; hacíamos viajando ahora en una vagoneta, descalzos y en protesta de nuestra vida presente. Oh Demian, éramos tan jóvenes.

Éramos jóvenes.

Muy jóvenes.

— Demian — Susurre su nombre con cuidado mientras nuestros labios casi chocaban. Coloque mi mano en su cabello, mientras acerque nuestros rostros mutuamente. Sonreí al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y beso mi cabeza.

— Te prometería todas las estrellas del universo si pudiera...— Murmuró para aspirar mi cuello. Sus ojos cerrados y su voz tranquila. Sentía su pecho palpitar. Su corazón latir — Más creo que no sería lo suficiente para expresar todo el sacrificio que haría por ti.

— ¿Por mí? — Sonreí ligeramente.

— Por ti. — Repitió Demian para ahora deslizar sus manos sobre los costados de mi rostro. Nuestras frentes pegaron y nuestras narices chocaron — Oye, Cassette...quiero decirte algo.

Abrí los ojos. El viento soplaba como un suspiro y los árboles se movían; el pasto corría de una manera rítmica.

— Cuando regresemos a casa, tu padre te hará casarte con el hombre que destaque con mejor condominio. Yo sé que no soy el mejor partido. No tengo ni siquiera dinero para sustentarte a mi. Ni mucho menos a el empleo familiar que corre por tu familia. El hecho es...que no me mereces, Casette...— Demian suspiro con violencia. Beso mi nariz y enredo sus manos ahora entre mis dedos. Nuestros corazones palpitaron y sentí nuestro listón palpitar con violencia. No era un listón. Era una maldita vena que nos conectaba —; Quisiera darte todo. Quisiera darte...todo lo que pudiera. Más solo soy un simple escritor en medio de la nada.

— Pero Auvers-sur-Oise, es nuestro hogar. Tú eres mi hogar, Demian — Comente rendida para cerrar los ojos —; Ningún hombre, absolutamente ninguno valdrá lo que tú vales. Ninguna casa. Ningún hogar, será lo que tú me haz dado.

— Yo no merezco poseerte. Yo no merezco tu mano, Cassette — Demian mencionó con dulzura para besar mi mejilla — Prometo no volver a buscarte. Dejaré que tomes tu camino porque sino, quedaras atada a mi. A mi vida inestable y económica. Y tú padre...tu padre nunca me perdonaría eso. Ni yo mismo lo haría. Mereces todas las joyas del universo, mi Cassette. Mereces un hombre que este ahí para proveerte con una una casa, una familia estable. Pero yo no puedo, Cassette. Yo soy simplemente un escritor frustrado de un periódico de un pueblo pequeño. Nadie me lee y la imprenta ni siquiera parece querer pagarme — Murmuró para deslizar sus dedos sobre mi cabello. Beso ahora mi nariz. Mis ojos se aguardaron —; Te amo tanto, mi Cassette. Pero cuando regresemos a casa, me mudaré. No quiero que quedes atada a mi. Sería un infierno.

Los humanos. Los únicos individuos por los cuales lo material parece más esencial que lo emocional. Con razón mataban tanto de una manera indiscriminada e inconsciente. Sus prioridades siempre eran tan materialistas.

Yo no quería una casa. Yo quería un hogar con el espíritu con el cual estaba atada desde hacía décadas; estaba tan atada a el que no se percataba que cada vez que una de estas decisiones se interponía entre nosotros, me dolía más que nada.

— No...no digas eso, Demian. Yo no quiero una vivienda. Yo quiero un hogar y tú eres lo único que tengo. Ese nombre nunca será un padre para mí. El único padre que alguna vez tuve, hace muerto — Susurre con los ojos llorosos — Tu no puedes decidir tal atrocidad, Demian. Eres mi primer amor, Demian. Y estas tomando tantos pasos con torpeza. No retrocedas y no me hagas retroceder — Mi voz tembló, mi mano se enredo a la suya con violencia aferrándome.

— Shhh...Cassette — Susurró en mi oído para ahora colocar sus manos en los lazos del corset — Escucha Cassette. Esta será nuestra última noche juntos. Quiero que conserves algo...

Los lazos del corset. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente. Tenía manos de pianista y de escritor frustrado; tenía manos delicadas que por el momento hacían desasiendo el enganche y desatando mi ropa.

— Casette...— Murmuró con dulzura para besar mi cuello — Antes de partir. Antes de regresar, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Déjame hacerlo, Casette. Déjame tomar tu castidad. Déjame ser el primero antes que desposes a alguien más...nadie lo sabrá, Casette. Nadie sabrá que ambos nos fundimos como uno y que estuvimos juntos. Nadie sabrá esos recuerdos más que nosotros. Déjame hacerte el amor, mi Cassette.

— Demian...podría, podría quedar embarazada — Susurre con voz baja, mientras mis manos temblaban.

— Ese es el punto, Cassette. Quiero que tengas a mis hijos — Murmuró sobre mi oído para besarlo con dulzura. Acababa de llegar al último nudo del corset. Sentía el aire pegándome al momento. La suavidad del pasto contra mi espalda desnuda y sus ojos observándome con lujuria. Beso mi nariz —, Quiero que cualquier bastardo que logre poseerte, después de la hora que tu padre te entregue en el altar...tú ya hagas esperando un hijo nuestro. Quiero que me recuerdes y quiero sobretodo que...el, solo el, sea un recuerdo de lo mucho que nos amamos.

Mis ojos se aguardaron. Incline mi rostro y bese sus labios con dulzura. Ambos nos consumíamos nuevamente: colapsando nuestra existencia, como la primera vez en el espacio hace millones de años. Rozando nuestros cuerpos divinos y tocando partes que nunca pudiera haber imaginado.

— Mi Cassette, siempre serás la única mujer de mis ojos. Y espero que aquello sea cierto — Susurró sonriente, para ahora, deslizas el corset. Estaba desnuda y avergonzada. El sonrío orgulloso — Eres tan hermosa, Cassette. No me sorprendería si algun individuo quisiera simplemente casarte contigo por ti belleza física. Más quiero que me prometas dos cosas esta noche.

Accedí con la cabeza. Sintiendo un beso casto justamente en mi entrecejo y finalmente bajar a mis labios.

— Prométeme que nunca dejarás que las apariencias te engañen. Tú no eres tú padre — Susurró para deslizar su mano ahora en mi cabello rubio. Beso mi lóbulo para ahora retirar un par de mechones e inclinar sus labios en mi entrecejo. Me sonrío con dulzura— Tu les enseñarás a nuestros hijos, Casette. A que la belleza proviene del interior. No del exterior. Quizá cualquier hombre merezca desposarte y quizá yo no sea el indicado para hacerlo pero...simplemente, espero que te topes con un caballero que te de todo lo que necesites para vivir. Y sino, si tú padre escoge a un bastardo por la economía y el bien de su pueblo, entonces espero...que nunca lo olvides. La belleza es subjetiva, mi Cassette.

 _"Mi Casette. Me encantaba cuando me llamabas así..."_

Cerré los ojos. Beso mis nudillos para ahora sonreírme ligeramente con los ojos llorosos.

— Lo prometo, Demian — Murmuré acariciando su mejilla y cerrando los ojos.

— Muy bien, mi Cassette — Susurró con dulzura para ahora oler mi cabello y depositar besos alrededor de mi cuello y pechos. Destino a acariciarlos ya que había retirado el corset desde hacía ya tiempo — Está promesa es algo diferente. Porque yo sé que te he dicho que...quiero desaparecer de tu vida. Y quiero que seas feliz pero...Casette, Prométeme que serás al único hombre que amaras como el primer amor de tu vida.

Yo accedí con la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos para besarle los labios, sellando un pacto en el tiempo.

 _Me dijiste que la belleza era subjetiva. Y luego me dices que deba de ser modelo. No te comprendo, Demian. No te comprendo, Lawliet._


	18. 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

16

 **EL TÚNEL DE MICTLÁN**

 _omnisciente_

— Tu hija — Declaró el rey del quinto inframundo con cierta sinfonía acorralada, posada en la mesa redonda mientras observa este en aquel olla negro: la vida en su más vivida consciencia –; Estoy interesado en su hija desde hace décadas y me han rechazado la solicitud.

La calavera, vestida con elegancia y cubierta de joyas de jade observó al Dios conocido por la verdad oriental; el dichoso poseedor de la muerte, el encargado por otorgarla y conceder nuevos frutos.

— Debes de entenderlo — El creador universal respondió con tranquilidad en la voz, observando tanto desde su nube personal. Millones y millones de puntos cardinales. Todo sumados por números, letras más que Dios absoluto solo enmendaba como su más fructífera satisfacción. Los Shinigami veían números. El veía energía —; Si ella contrae nupcias contigo, el equilibrio se rompería. Esencialmente, una mensajera entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos no debe de estar entre las fuerzas inferiores. Le quitaría su humanidad — Espetó para ahora dirigir sus ojos hacia la joven de castaños cabellos, que hacia sonriendo mientras cocinaba con un pequeño albino en una cocina —; No queremos eso. No existirían recuerdos ni memorias. Todos serían absoluto polvo; los humanos necesitan humanidad e imperfección para ser incomprendidos. No intervengas.

El rey Shinigami, con sus alas cerradas lanzó un gutural.

Los padres del individuo por medio de las flores naranjas observaron el reflejo de su vida; los túneles y las puertas para el viaje entre la tierra de los vivos y los muertos.

— No merece desposar en un humano. No entiendo para que quiere tener hijos...nacerían muertos — Murmuro el Shinigami con cierta arrogancia.

— Careces de humanidad, por ello mismo — Mencionó la calavera con gracia, su vestido de huesos y tonalidades vivas desempeñaban cierta dulzura. Sus ojos, mostraban una tonalidad morada. Carecía de piel humana más poseía una grandes pestañas y una cabellera negra larga y cubierta de rizos. Para estar muerta, poesía está elegancia, dulzura y cierta modestia que su propia hija había heredado. A la diferencia, que esta hacia con vida. Y si la mujer era bella por ser una diosa en la tierra de los muertos, la hija era una completa pieza exquisita para ambos mundos —; Ves caras y conoces sus nombres. Ves sus historias más no las comprendes. Marigold ve las memorias y los recuerdos de la gente. Comprende sus vidas y les tiene compasión. Son muy diferentes. Ella misma se negaría a desposarte.

La mesa rio de manera paulatina. El creador universal reposo sus ojos en la nube para suspirar.

— Aleja a tus muchachos de ella. Sino puedes casarte con ella...no permitas que uno de tus encargados o algún Shinigami se atreva a tirar uno de los cuadernos para usarlos como marionetas. Ya tuvimos suficiente con ese chico, Beyond — Mencionó el creador con seriedad –; Y ya tenemos más con que uno de tus shinigamis tuviese la increíble idea de otorgarle no solo ojos, pero la libreta a otro individuo.

El Shinigami rey trono los puños. Los padres de la susodicha sonrieron; ahí estaba su hija. Riendo y conviviendo entre los vivos, haciendo su propio propósito en la vida; colectar recuerdos de sus más amados. Los humanos.

Por ello amaba incondicionalmente. Al igual que el creador, solo veía energía.


	19. 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

17

 **CAMPOS DE CACAO**

 _lawliet_

Enfrente de mi, las cámaras de la cocina señalaban las actividades mañaneras de cinco personas interviniendo por la alacena: Kat hacia colocado ingredientes a una olla mientras a su lado derecho, Near hacia jugando con la masa de ingredientes de algo que desconocía. Parecía concentrado y distraído. Mientras por otro lado, podía ver a Matt quitándole ingredientes a su madre para comerlos y darles mordiscos y esconderse detrás de la mesa de la cocina. Mello hacia mirando el envase de chocolate en polvo natural con intensidad. No retiraba su vista de este y parecía tener intenciones de tomarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, ella a pesar de estar cocinando hacia hablando con Watari.

Podía entender que ambos realizarán respeto mutuo e inclusive cariño. Quizá se conocían desde hace años desde el momento que ella ingreso para ser parte del equipo. Y debía de ser evidente — Ella debía de conocerlo porque no tendría otra opción, más que conocer a los directores de Wammy's House. Watari era el fundador de la asociación y el co-fundador, era Roger.

—...Schmidt fue ascendido de puesto.

Schmidt. Katrina había mencionado el nombre con antelación.

— Oh. Era de esperarse — Ella comentó restándole la importancia.

— Roger cree que sería bueno que les diera clases a los chicos. En referencia a matemáticas y química nuclear — Declaró Watari con suavidad —; Reconoce que no son tus mejores fuertes. Cree que es de confianza.

Katrina mezclaba los ingredientes en la olla. Más escuchaba con atención con una expresión neutral.

— Ya veo.

Watari sonrío comprensivo.

— ¿...Ryuzaki sabe de esto? — Mencionó con sequedad en la garganta.

Yo frunció el ceño. No había recibido ninguna información en absoluto.

— No. Se lo comentaré después...sin embargo el tiene la opción de rechazar la idea. Siendo que es su privacidad.

—...Acerca de eso. ¿El tenía la opción de decidir si veníamos con el o...?

— Fue obligado a ello. Es la primera vez que muestra su cara enfrente de alguien. Sus sucesores lo conocían antes. Más desconocía de tu existencia, ciertamente.

— Me sorprende que haya aceptado sin conocerme — Susurró con cierta sorpresa. Mire sus ojos, se encontraban curiosos ante esto —; ¿No le dijiste quién era...o si?

Mi misma pregunta con anterioridad. Watari rio ante esto.

– Oh, cariño. Suenas tan aterrorizada que conozcan de tu existencia. Te soy fiel, Katrina.

— Bueno, mis prólogos siempre tienen una referencia a George Orwell. Creo que deberías de comenzar a preocuparte — Mencionó enarcando una ceja hacia el con una sonrisa pequeña.

X. C. K. James. Creo que absolutamente había mencionado de su trabajo en general; tenía un par de libros en el librero. Admiraba su trabajo como escritor con anterioridad. Admiraba su crítica política en contra del sistema y las novelas satíricas que enfatizaban el desgaste social que se empleaba. Utilizaba informaciones de medios fidedignos.

Pronuncie ahora en un pestañeo ligero. Ahora me percataba, que quizá por ello mismo tanto como Roger y Watari le habían dado el puesto para cuidar de ellos. Como autor anónimo, se desconocía como encontraba toda la evidencia de los mismos medios; esto significaba, que era sigilosas astuta para para acudir a la información y demostrar a las masas la verdad. Era una especie de justicia.

Entonces me detuve ahora mirar a Kat. Ella indirectamente, estaba envuelta en muchos crímenes socioeconómicos y políticos dentro del mundo terráqueo. Todos sus ensayos, prólogos y críticas tenían algo en común: justicia en base de evidencia.

— Por ello mismo eres su tutora legal, Katrina. Porque eres sigilosa como un gato y nadie se percata de ti. Nadie sospecha de esa mente brillante y persistente. Tus investigaciones son sorprendentes; parece como si estuvieras envuelta en medio de esas multitudes — El mencionó para ahora mirarle con cariño —; Esas eran las expectativas de Ryuzaki, incluyendo a alguien que le tuviera confianza. Y yo, mi pequeña, te confiaría todos. Inclusive al propio L.

Ante esto, Katrina sonrojo.

— Debes de estar exagerando...

— No de esa manera, Kat — Matt mencionó regresando a la cocina con el rostro ligeramente café ante los ingredientes. Kat enarcó una ceja, era evidente que había comido algo —; Watari se refiere que el té confiaría a L, porque es técnicamente su hijo adoptivo. Watari sabe que tú nos darías la lealtad y el cariño maternal para crecer.

Kat escucho sus palabras más se inclinó hacia abajo para colocarse a su nivel y colocar un dedo sobre sus labios. Colocó un poco de saliva para después colocar el pulgar alrededor de su boca.

— ¡Mamá! — Reclamó en defensa Matt.

— Tienes piloncillo en la cara. Tengo que quitártelo...Dios mío, Matt. Mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo rayos obtuviste eso? ¡Estaba dentro de un frasco, arriba en una alacena!

Matt sonrojo. En ese moment, a sus espaldas, Mello acababa de tomar una cantidad de cuchara sopera dentro de la lata de chocolate natural. Lo estaba dirigiendo a su boca.

— Bueno...Lo tome antes sin que te dieras cuenta. Estabas cocinando y...

Ella suspiro, para que su rostro quedará completamente limpio.

— ¿Y que si te hubieras lastimado, Mail? ¡Que hubiéramos hecho...!

Encontraba su molestia, innecesaria. Una combinación extraña de entendimiento, reflexión y una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Quería que fuesen felices, más reconocía que Katrina no les permitiría muchas cosas por limitaciones emocionales que ella misma tenía. Les quería. Más el miedo de advertencia para atreverse a hacer cosas riesgosas, cómo resolver casos, se convertiría en un debate. Más suspire — Suponía que todos merecíamos una figura a quien protegernos. Era un individuo suertudo. Watari no era exactamente un mayordomo. El era muchas cosas. Mi compañía. Mi mejor aliado. Mi más fuerte fuente de confianza. Mi mejor amigo. Más ante todo, el era la única familia que tenía.

Watari. No podía ni siquiera explicar las muchas cosas que Watari era para mí. No podía explicar su lealtad y mucho menos podía registrar con objetivos concretos quien era Watari para mí.

Cuando era pequeño, Watari era la mejor fuente de conocimiento. Era el mejor aportador de dulces. El mejor dando abrazos. El mejor dando besos en la frente. El era, ante todo, el mejor espantando los truenos cuando alguna vez llegue a dormir. El nunca me juzgo. El nunca crítico mis actitudes extrañas ni mucho menos cuestiono mis propósitos; ese hombre había sido ante todo un padre para mí.

Entonces, mi mayor satisfacción — Era ver que alguien se preocupaba por los chicos como alguien se había preocupado por mi.

MIs pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el polvo de chocolate disparcuendose en su mayor entropia alrededor de la cocina. Mello acababa de escupirlo de su boca; hacia con una mueca de asco justamente en el lava vajillas, mientras el mohín de disgusto y náuseas era presente en su rostro.

El cabello de Kat tanto como los lentes de Matt habían sido afectados por el polvo de la cuchara sopera del chocolate amargo y carente de azúcar.

— ¡Mis lentes! — Lloriqueo Matt y miro hacia Mello — ¡Mello...! ¡Mamá, mira lo que ha hecho Mello!

Había sido algo gracioso. Yo sonreí ligeramente por inercia mientras tomaba un bocado de los dulces que tenía enfrente de mi, al lado del computador.

— Oh...Kat...tú cabello — Matt mencionó — Tú cara.

Kat retiro el chocolate de sus ojos para girar y ver a Mello con los brazos cruzados. Esto sería interesante.

Mello se encontraba nervioso y sonrojado.

– Mamá... — Balbuceo apenado.

Ella se inclinó a verlo y solo soltó una carcajada. Negó con la cabeza para revolver su cabello y besar su mejilla.

¿Entonces por qué estaba tan histérica con Matt? ¿Era favoritismo acaso?

— ¿Qué? ¡Mamá! ¡Le estás celebrando a Mello! ¡Deberías de decirle algo! — Matt hablo receloso.

— Creo que Mello ya obtuvo su merecido. Y dime, Mello...¿A que sabe el chocolate natural?

Mello hizo una muesca de horror.

— ¡Cómo puedes ponerle eso...! ¡Eso no es...! ¡Cómo Ryuzaki puede tener eso! ¡Sabe horrible!

— Oh, no. El no lo tenía. Lo ordene está mañana a Watari...Así se hace el mole, cariño. — Ella dispuso a mirarle para suspirar —: Si quieres chocolate, solo debes de decir.

— No me dijiste por qué no lo regañaste a el y a mi si — Matt dispuso a reclamar a Kat — ¡Mira como te ha dejado! ¡Te ha escupido en el cabello y en..lacara!

Ella giro a mirarle.

— Por que a la diferencia de ti, Mello no se escaló en la cocina, casi quedando al nivel del refrigerador y otras dos alacenas...que ni siquiera yo misma alcanzó. Y ciertamente, no me importa mi apariencia, esa responsabilidad es tan superficial y tonta. Me preocupa que uno de ustedes se lastime por cosas tontas e innecesarias que pueden ser prevenidas — Murmuró con tranquilidad para mirar a Matt –; Pudiste haberla pedido también. Y ciertamente, el chocolate natural sabe horrible. Mi abuela me hacia comerlo cuando era pequeña...ugh — Ella Balbuceo haciendo un mohín de asco, yo sonreí ante esto —; No. Mello tomo su propio castigo al no cuestionarme que quería chocolate. Por lo menos, con azúcar.

— ¿Te hacían comer chocolate así de pequeña? — Mello susurró horrorizado – ¡Eso es horrible!

— Si. En parte. ¿Recuerdas a mi abuela, Doña Xochitl? La misma con la cual nos quedamos — Ella señaló.

Mello accedió con la cabeza multiples veces.

— Bueno, ella vendía granos de Cocoa. Es una tradición ancestral de mi familia — Ella sonrío orgullosa para mirar nuevamente a Mello y retirar el chocolate en polvo de su boca y cuello —; Tenemos un campo de granos de Cocoa. Como saben, el chocolate proviene de México. ¡Oh, chocolate! Mejor conocido como Xocolatl. Un grano muy fiel de mi lindo pueblo. Era muy noble y se intercambiaba como dinero para conseguir más cosas. El chocolate siempre era muy valioso, por lo menos mi familia. Ellos la adoraban. Se usaba como remedios caseros — Ella señaló para suspirar y reír ante esto, sus ojos parecían soñados. Su acento parecía acentuarse más. Suponía que estaba muy emocionada y olvidaba el ritmo de las cosas o por lo menos su lógica y su métrica. Más me era reconfortante — Obviamente, cuando me enfermaba y no teníamos dinero, mi abuela preparaba su medicina casera de los granos de Cocoa. Nunca desaparecieron de la familia.

— Una tradición ancestral — Mencionó Watari mirándole con curiosidad y sonreír —; ¿Desde cuando...?

— Tenemos muestras de los aztecas — Ella mencionó orgullosa —; Mi familia tenía sus cosechas a las orillas de un templo.

– Vaya...Eso suena bastante interesante — Watari mencionó sonriente.

— Que martirio — Susurró Mello mirándole para ahora abrir los ojos en el pensamiento — ¡¿Entonces...tú familia técnicamente tiene un campo de granos de chocolate?!

— No es un campo, son hectáreas — Ella corrigió. Me gustaba pensar que ella mantenía dos lados con ellos: un lado intelectual y adulto y otro emocional. Ahora mismo habla con ellos a una estabilidad ligeramente nostálgica, más con el entendimiento racional de un adulto — Si, Mello. Mi familia produce polvo de chocolate como este. De hecho, me emocione un poco al darme cuenta que es exportado de México. Existe una posibilidad muy alta que sea de nuestras hectáreas.

– Mamá...— Matt mencionó mirándole —; ¿Por qué no nos llevaste a los campos de cocoa entonces?

— Bueno... — Ella mencionó mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa pequeña y acariciar ambos cabellos de cada uno. Suspiro —; No me gusta estar triste. Ese es un punto importante.

— ¿Triste? — Cuestionó Matt — ¿Pero no creciste ahí...?

Ella accedió con la cabeza para besar su frente. Aun tenía chocolate sobre el cabello y en el rostro.

— Mamá se pondría nostálgica, Mello — Near invertido sin girarse a ver.

Watari miro hacia Near y nuevamente hacia Kat sonriente.

— Tienes razón — Kat respondió para mirarle y luego proseguir — Más hay una pieza que haz olvidado del rompecabezas, Near.

Near al escuchar las palabras, giro su rostro sutilmente para mirarle con una expresión tenue y neutra.

— Los granos de cocoa, siempre me recordarán a mi pasado. Eso y los terribles olores del cempasúchil. Marigolds, así les llaman — Ella destacó con una sonrisa pequeña —; Más...mis responsabilidades como hogares ahora, son ustedes. No veía porque llevarlos a un campo de granos de cocoa si realmente no existen. Si lo vemos relativo, nadie tiene un hogar fijo y ciertamente, porque uno no necesita aferrarse a un lugar como si fuese un hogar. Sería, un terrible ejemplo de mi parte, decirles que sintieran pertenencia a algo momentáneo.

— Más los lugares siempre estarán ahí...— Matt mencionó, mirándole.

— Más no la gente. Un pueblo está formado por la gente y sus costumbres. Las personas cambian y eso es natural. La gente se mueve y sigue su curso hasta morir.

X. C. K. James.

Esa era el escritor anónimo que conocía. Aquel filósofo, ensayista, traductor y personaje intelectual que se mofaba de las perspectivas cerradas.

— Todos momentáneo y etéreo. Así es la vida y esa es su naturaleza. Absolutamente nada será para siempre. Tenemos que quebrarnos constantemente para seguir con la vida. Los lugares seguirán ahí. Los objetos nunca se moverán de un museo...pero su valor se perderá. Un hogar y un recuerdo, nunca podrá ser destruido...— Ella dijo para frenar. Estaba regándoles a ver que concluían. Los tres chicos le miraban atentos: cada uno guardando silencio y contemplando sus palabras. Ella ante esto suspiro y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas. Este gesto me hizo posar mis ojos como magnetos en su actitud. Me intrigaba. Incline mi rostro hacia la derecha mientras mi dedo se colocó debajo de mi labio. Analice su movimiento. – No quiero que aprendan los mismos errores que he cometido. Sería una terrible tutora si les permitiera eso. No los lleve porque quiero que entiendan algo; todo es momentáneo y etéreo. Antes tenía otras prioridades, quizá. Más ahora...tengo otras prioridades que me atan al presente. No puedo vivir en la nostalgia del pasado, ¿o acaso podría? — Ella susurro mirándoles para sonreír y mirar a Near. Sus ojos brillaron — Y eso lo aprendí gracias a ustedes.

Los tres se inclinaron a abrazarla. Near tenía masa en las manos. Kat tenía cocoa en el cabello al igual que Matt, Mello ligeramente en la ropa.

Más no observe a Watari. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De que momento se salió de ahí?

— Veo que estuviste escuchando.

Mi cuerpo se agitó al escuchar su voz. No lo veía venir.

— Si. Se ve que la quieren mucho — Admití para girar mi rostro y ver a mi padre.

— ¿Sabes...? cuando conocí a Katrina, al instante sentí que teníamos algo en común.

— No me digas que Katrina terminará siendo mi madre adoptiva también — Susurre en voz baja, ligeramente bromeando. No solía bromear mucho, más tenía una excepción. El sonrio ante esto y colocó una mano sobre la silla donde hacia reposado.

– Me acorde cuando eras pequeño.

Le mire con una sonrisa tenue.

— ¿Sabes...? — Gire la silla ligeramente para verle — Lo deduje un ochenta y nueve por ciento — Frene para mirar hacia el computador nuevamente y concluir —; Creo que yo mismo experimente una especie de déjà vu.


	20. 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note que aparecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

18

 **INTERROGATORIO**

 _lawliet_

Las radiografías mostraban con evidencia que la hipótesis debía de declinarse, ya que ninguno de los individuos conservaba mostraba susodichos dispositivos de rastreo, ingeridos o incrustados en su cuerpo.

Kat hacia con la cabeza gacha y frustrada, mientras miraba las radiografías. A su lado, Near no observaba a su madre sino las muestras que indicaban todo lo contrario de nuestras suposiciones.

— Puede que exista la posibilidad...– Murmuré para mirarles a ambos. Frené.

— ¿La posibilidad de qué, Ryuzaki? — Cuestionó Near directamente.

— Un cuarenta y tres por ciento de probabilidades que Beyond obtuvo ayuda de alguien — Murmuré para reanudar con la evidencia previa —; Si Birthday, tomo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria y se dispuso a tomar su documentación tanto como su carta de adopción y acta de nacimiento sin ser intruso...

Katrina alzó su rostro. Near detuvo una de sus piezas en el rompecabezas, enredada su dedo ante mis palabras — Me estaba escuchando más no me observaba.

— ¿Watari? — Hable, buscando respuesta.

— Dime, Ryuzaki.

— Necesito un pastel de fresa y café con azúcar — Murmuré para mirarle. El accedió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Gire hacia la evidencia —..Debió de obtener información confidencial de donde se hospedarían.

— ¿Eso no revela que tú..tú estás aquí? — Balbuceo Kat mirándome con preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Mi nombre no aparece en la información. Solo la dirección — Murmuré para ahora mirar a Near — Puede que Birthday llegue a sus conclusiones y vea que es inusual que terminarán en Tokyo. Pensará que estoy aquí, probablemente.

— Entonces tú información no aparece...— Murmuró Kat.

– No. Ningún archivo hace con mi nombre. La información hace guardada por parte de Roger y Watari. Nadie más conoce de mi identidad — Dispuso a decir co tranquilidad — U hospedaje. Ahora el riesgo son ustedes. Más esto influye si las probabilidades son correctas que el venga propiamente de su parte aquí. Ahora, ¿Katrina?

Ella alzó su rostro, mirándome expectante.

— Esto que te voy a cuestionar, tiene que ver con tu vida amorosa con Beyond. No sé si quieras que Near este presente — Mencione con sinceridad.

Ella hizo una mueca pensativa. Más Near ya hacia tomando su rompecabezas y retirándose.

— Near no te... — Katrina hablo más suspiro al verlo entrando a su habitación — vayas...

— Dudó que quiera escuchar tu vida sexual con Beyond, de cualquier manera — Murmuré restándole con importancia y bastante neutral. Katrina ruborizo ante mis palabras. Yo incline mi cabeza en distancia pequeña —; Beyond envió una carta hace dos días. En esta recalcaba que eras de su pertenencia. He visto estos rasgos de una personalidad obsesiva compulsiva; incluyendo por los patrones de limpieza. ¿Beyond era posesivo contigo, en la relación particularmente?

Katrina sonrojo para acceder con la cabeza con lentitud.

— ¿Señales particulares de higiene?

— Es obsesivo con la limpieza. Le encanta la nitidez y es perfeccionista.

— Lo supuse. Disponiendo a su ausencia de huellas en las cartas. Debido de haberlas escrito con guantes — Murmuré para ahora mirarle nuevamente, criticó. Mi mano se deslizó sobre su mi labio inferior. — Ahora, Near especuló una teoría, veinticinco de septiembre — Articule para mirarle con tranquilidad. Ella me miraba pensativa. Parecía no tener la noción del tiempo. A lo cual, ahora especule con bitácora — Veinticinco de septiembre, trece horas con quince, Nate River declaró a Beyond Birthday como convicto por asesinato de Inna Záitsev, Rusa, edad de ocho años. Ojos color castaño, cabello castaño con tonalidades caoba. Huérfana y residente de Wammy's House debido a su coeficiente intelectual. Záitsev, bajo el seudónimo de Chase.

Kat accedió con la cabeza, en forma de afirmación y entendimiento.

— Near mencionó la teoría que Birthday te prepuso irte con el. ¿Eso es cierto? — Mencione.

Watari se inclinó a colocar la charola con el pastel de azúcar y el café con azúcar.

— Es cierto — Mencionó en un susurro bajo.

Observe hacia el café: ahora debía de prepararlo.

— ¿Quieres algo, Kat? — Mencione con tranquilidad. Le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio y ella estaba consciente de esto. Sin embargo, trataba de mantener un límite en un ambiente de socios. Ella estaba trabajando en el caso al igual que Near y tenía que tener cuidado con no romper sus cuerdas en los puntos débiles. Lo mínimo que podía hacer, era ofrecerle algo para hacerla sentirse cómoda.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un café, con canela y azúcar morena? — Le dijo a Watari con una sonrisa tenue, más sus ojos hacían nublados — Creo que sobro un poco de piloncillo.

Watari le sonrío.

— ¿Tú receta de café de la olla, te refieres? — Le cuestionó con una sonrisa amable. Katrina accedió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa un poco triste —; Muy bien, mi niña. Lo haré enseguida.

El se retiró y siguió sus órdenes. Más aquello no parecía animarle muchísimo, quizá había cambiado su posición.

— ¿Te mencionó a dónde irían?

— No. Me dijo que confiara en el y que me necesitaba con el — Respondió.

— ¿Birthday alguna vez te sometió a hacer acciones que no querías hacer? — Cuestione.

— Muchas veces quería que hiciera cosas que no quería, más terminaba frustrado al escuchar mi rechazo.

— ¿Alguna vez te agredió físicamente?

Katrina negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez te agredió psicológicamente?

Ante esto, Kat suspiro.

— Eso es un si – Declare con tenuidad —; Birthday te forcejaba y manipulaba por medios familiares. Sabe que tus emociones son un punto débil — Dispuse a decir para ahora inclinar mi mirada a la taza. Mis dedos buscaron los tarrones de azúcar sin antes darle un bocado al pastel de fresa —; Hipotéticamente, si Birthday, tú gran amante y compañero te ofreciera matrimonio y escapar con el...¿Aceptarías?

— Yo ya estaba comprometido con el — Me interrumpió. Había olvidado eso.

– Está bien. Si Birthday, tú comprometido y amante te dijera que escaparas con el...Sin mis sucesores, ¿Lo harías?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban aguados. Me sentía mal por hacer esto. No era una persona evidentemente emocional, principalmente desconocía de las mías. No sabía hacer empatía anémica con tanta facilidad. Más creía en la justicia. Debía de tener humanidad dentro de mi para poder saber que era la justicia. Creía en la humanidad. Creía en el balance. Y estas preguntas, reconocía que irrumpían con su vida personal.

Era la primera vez que quería detenerle. Quería decirle que todo era para arreglar el caso y que no fuesen fugitivos de los asesinaros. Quería decirle que estas preguntas no eran para hacerla sentir incomoda.

Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba porque Katrina poseía esa aura que el mismo Watari tenía — Y eso, era suficiente para sentir cierta flexibilidad hacia ella.

— Te negaste a ir con el.

— Lo hice — Ella susurró en una voz baja, contenía sus lágrimas. Su voz no temblaba, más notaba una melancolía en su mirada. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba fragilidad — Near nunca mintió. Near estaba en lo correcto en su hipótesis. Yo nunca los dejaría a ellos... No podría ser tan egoísta y dejarlos solos otra vez. Todos somos huérfanos de una manera u otra. Más eso no indica que ellos merecían de serlo. Yo no sería el segundo abandono.

La estaba odiando. Sus palabras habían tocado algo que no debió de haber tocado más lo hizo.

Katrina debía de detenerse y dejar de ser como Watari. Estaba comenzando a confiar tanto con ella que me estaba dando repulsión. Estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que no era simplemente guapa e inteligente, más hacia unos deliciosos postres. Su dicción me estaba cegando, quizás.

Porque yo también había sido huérfano. Porque yo hubiera repudiado un segundo abandono y pérdida. Porque yo repudiaba el egocentrismo.

— ¿Nunca te dijo hacia dónde irían, cual era el destino del viaje...la terminal?

Ella negó con la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus muñecas y dedos. Tomo aire con fuerza.

— No. No me dijo. Más conociendo a Beyond...debió de haber tenido un plan. Era un joven metódico, odiaba cuando las cosas salían de su control.

— No lo dudo. A juzgar de las cartas, como ya dije tiene rasgos de una personalidad obsesiva compulsiva, sin contar que parece un poco neurótico – Mencione, ahora colocando dos cubos de azúcar. Uno con el otro. Ya había perdido la cuenta — Ha juzgar por la letra, la tipografía declara inclinación hacia afición al poder, estrés, egocentrismo y un libido alto. Parece tener la letra de un esquizofrénico.

Kat accedió con la cabeza ante todas mis declaraciones. Miraba hacia el suelo.

— Era un neurótico de lo peor.

— ¿Que dices de esquizofrénico?

Ella alzó el rostro, ladeo su cabeza para mirar ahora sus dedos sobre sus piernas. Parecía querer especular algo, quizá información. Más su desempeño parecía más regido por sus ademanes. Se veía inquieta. Parecía procesando información al momento.

Watari no tardó en llegaron con una taza de café y colocarla enfrente de ella. Olfateé el aroma ligeramente; el olor indicaba algo tostado y lograr azúcar quemada. Fruncí el ceño al oler aquella taza tan particular; contenía canela, sin duda. Más olía dulce. Bastante dulce.

Watari le sonrío.

— Mi niña, ahí tienes tu taza. Lo hice con las medidas de tu receta original — Le informó para mirarle con amabilidad.

Katrina pareció salir del trance y le sonrío con agradecimiento. Inclinó su cabeza y con una sonrisa noble se dispuso a agradecerle.

Alzó su rostro y me miró unos segundos.

— ¿Gustas un poco? — Ella espetó, aunque Watari no estuviera presente.

Yo parpadeé.

— Podría pedirle una a Watari si quisiera. Es poco higiénico compartir tazas. La saliva tiene muchos gérmenes — Balbuceé — Dudo que quieras compartir los míos.

Ella sonrío ante esto aunque su sonrisa aún contenía un poco de pensamiento. Con un movimiento en falso, movió la taza hacia adelante.

— No me importa, realmente. Dudo que quieras tomar una taza por completo cuando desconoces del sabor por completo — Mencionó para sonreírle un poco — Eres muy picky con las cosas.

Tome su taza con las orillas de los dedos. Su sonrisa nostálgica, aquella triste no se desvanecía más parecía borrarse un poco mientras cargaba la taza en proceso para darle un trago. Parecía estar sonriendo auténticamente, mientras sus lágrimas parian desvanecerse.

Di un trago con lentitud y saboreo la contextura. Me gustaba el sabor. Parpadeé para inclinar al rostro y mirarlo.

Ella rio un poco a mi expresión.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Oh, es café dulce. Es la receta de mi familia — Ella espeto alzándose de hombros — Mucha gente la odia porque es muy dulce. Personalmente, es mi favorita. Se llama café de la olla. Puedes quedártelo, yo puedo pedir otro.

Le mire con cuidado.

— Watari, ¿Podrías traer otra taza de café...del café que Kat ha pedido?

No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar en el proceso. Colocó la raza enfrente de mi, sin embargo las intercambie. No veía porque ella debía de tener menos de contenido. Tampoco veía porque quería compartir gérmenes. Creí que era mejor.

— Ahora. Si criticamos el perfil de Birthday de acuerdo con las cartas, estas también añaden no simple obsesión compulsiva, posible esquizofrenia, narcisismo y un libido alto con un temperamento psicopatía. Es bien leído, su léxico lo explica todo. Más hay cosas que no — Declaré mirándole para darle un sorbo al café, ella me miró a los ojos en el proceso –; Beyond Birthday tenía una obsesión con tus pechos. ¿Lo tienes en claro, verdad?

Kat sonrojo ligeramente.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Es psicología, debemos de ver los riesgos que conlleva su perfil para poder intervenir de manera más directa — Mencione con tranquilidad para ahora deslizar mi mano sobre el pastel y darle un bocado —; Se que es incómodo. Más no te estoy cuestionando si quieres o no responder. Debes de hacerlo si quieres que este caso se cierre lo más pronto posible. Muchas preguntas serán incómodas. Más debes de entender que estamos investigando a un posible maniático y asesino en serie de infantes.

Ella suspiro para tomar el café enfrente de ella; le dio un sorbo e hundió su cuerpo hacia atrás, justamente en el sofá. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus caderas quedaron definidas y observó sus huesos de sus caderas saltarse un poco. Se veía cómoda en general y bastante guapa a decir verdad.

— El visto, en particular muestra señas de maternidad. Birthday debió de tener un trauma psicológico maternal, entonces. No es exactamente erotismo, sino una obsesión infantil al no ser amamantado durante el tiempo debido. Estos son rasgos que yuxtaponen su narcisismo y esquizofrenia. Debido a ello, es importante enfocarnos en esta información. ¿Quedó claro?

Ella volvió a acceder con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuantas veces Birthday y tú tenían encuentros sexuales durante la semana?

Su rostro se tornó carmín.

—...¿De verdad debo de responder esto?

Yo accedí con la cabeza.

– Es en parte del teorema, Kat.

— Todos los días. Sin excepciones — Ella Confesó mientras miraba su taza. Estaba completamente sonrojada, parecía querer sumergirse en la taza de tanta vergüenza —; normalmente solía dos veces por día. Yo nunca le negué nada. En ocasiones, era compulsivo y quería que fueran tres, justamente durante el almuerzo.

— Esos son alrededor de quince o dieciséis veces por semana. Era un ninfomano sin duda — Murmuré para ahora cuestionarle –; ¿Que hacia con tus pechos? ¿Te mordía ocasionalmente?

— ¡Ryuzaki! — Ella exclamó más que roja –; ¿En verdad, me estás preguntando esto? ¿Mi vida sexual y privada?

Me alce de hombros.

— Ya te dije porque lo estoy haciendo.

Ella frunció el ceño, ruborizada e indignada.

– Eres un completo pervertido.

Parpadeé para mirarle.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya lo dije una vez. No lo voy a repetir — Balbuceo molesta para levantarse de la silla para venir molesta —; ¿Qué está mal con los hombres? ¿Acaso ninguno, inclusive los mismos intelectuales se despojan de sus neuronas a la hora que vienen las hormonas? — Murmuró para ella misma tomaba su raza de café y quería retirarse.

— Katrina, no te dignes a dejarme en medio de un interogatorio. Te voy a someter a la fuerza y se supone que somos socios – Alce el rostro a mirarle.

— Eres un mayor idiota — Murmuró para mostrarse enojada, aún retirándose a su habitación.

Suspire cansado al percatarme que se había ido.

— Ryuzaki — Watari mencionó detrás de mi hombro para mirarme con su mirada sutil —; Tienes que respetar su espacio personal.

— No existe espacio personal para la justicia. La justicia es invasora, porque es la muestra de la verdad — Murmuré entre dientes.

El rio un poco para sentarse enfrente de mi. Miro la taza de café y después a mi.

— Es una receta muy buena. La del café, me refiero — El se dispuso a decirme.

— Si. La verdad que lo es — Murmuré para inclinar al café ligeramente y mirar la taza. Era diferente al igual que la de Kat. Parecían una especie de jarros de barro, eran bastante exóticos.

Maldita sea, todo lo que fuese relacionado con Kat era tan estúpidamente exótico que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones con esa mujer. No la entendía.

Desconocía de ella por completo. Sabía sus puntos débiles y podía deducir que era hipersensible y de mal temperamento. Sabía muy poco de su infancia, sabía dónde había estudiado más no sabía en qué proceso se convirtió en lo que era ella. Reconocía su perfil. Sabía la figura de su cuerpo desnudo debido a las fotografías de Beyond Birthday y sin duda, yo mismo me encontraba en una situación incómoda que no sabía que controlar. Más esto desconocía todas las causas de mis dolores de cabeza.

No sabía tratar a las mujeres. Desconocía de la privacidad por completo o el espacio personal, porque era algo tonto e inexistente. ¿Por qué no entendía eso, acaso creía que quería acostarme con ella o algo parecido? Era atractiva, sin duda. Era exótica. Y el sinónimo de exótico era lo desconocido. Más me estaba colmando la paciencia. Parecía tener un secreto y después tenía dos. Y sino eran dos, eran tres y debajo de la manga probablemente seis.

— La receta lleva muchas cosas. Quizá no lo sepas, más Kat consume muchísimo dulce — El sonrío —; Más también adora los sabores picantes. Es una chica curiosa, después de verla sus manías se convierten en arte. Puedes quedarte horas cuestionándote si eligiera un camino o el otro. Ella siempre resulta creando sus propios caminos. Es al igual que su café — El dijo mirando la taza —; Lleva canela, la cual es ligeramente amarga y picante. Bastante azúcar. Ella dice que es lo que hace tan delicioso, ella admite que le recuerda a la candidez de su hogar. Todavía, añade un poco de chocolate en el. Los granos de café, aquellos mismos que la muele con sus propios dedos al igual que la cocoa. Un tornillo...

– ¿Está cosa, tiene tornillo? — Balbuceé extrañado. Siendo concreto sonaba increíblemente estúpido viniendo de mi boca. Más estaba incrédulo. El tornillo se colocaba en otras cosas y era una especie de sazonador de especies que odiaba. Repulsaba todo lo que fuese fuera del rango dulce y aquella cosa, estaba en la lista.

El río ante esto y accedió con la cabeza. Mire la taza y la tome entre mis manos.

Era un café, después de todo. Más no sabía a café. Sabía extremadamente dulce para llevar medidas con tornillos o canela.

—...No entiendo cómo puede llevar tanta canela y no ser amargo. O como puede llevar tornillos y no saber asqueroso...

— La medida parece ser encanta, al momento que añades el azúcar — Mencionó para mirarme – ¿Haz notado algo particular con Kat, por lo menos antes que hicieras el interrogatorio?

— ¿En su actitud en general? — Murmuré confundido.

El accedió con la cabeza.

— Una anomalía que muchos humanos desconocemos y que deberíamos de tener más presente en nuestras vidas.

— Bueno...— Murmuré — Supongo que es..amable, sin duda. Kat es amable con todos. Parece respetar y querer a todos por igual.

El accedió con la cabeza.

— Kat adora el respeto. Más, como te haz de dar cuenta, sus emociones son un punto base ante todo. Ten cuidado, Ryuzaki. Está sensible — El suspiro para mirar la taza y sonreír. Podía jurar que tenía una especie de dolor incrustado — Mi pobre Kat. No sé si confía mucho en la humanidad en ocasiones o si simplemente es ingenua del mundo a su alrededor, por lo menos en su vida personal y no laboral. Tienes que comprender, que no puedes jalar de la cuerda más de sus límites. Normalmente no te digo esto porque tus preguntas imponen a los convictos — El demostró comprensión —; Sin embargo, Kat no es ningún convicto. Kat fue víctima de Beyond de una manera u otra.

— Lo comprendo, Watari. Más ello no implica no responder las preguntas.

— Era su vida sexual, Ryuzaki. Creo que tienes que comprender que su vida sexual, es su vida personal. Ella no te confía eso. Técnicamente eres un extraño para ella — El mencionó para ahora mirar hacia su cuarto —; Por otra parte, por lo que se, es que Beyond era extremadamente posesivo y dominante con ella. Haz leído las cartas. Creo que puedes ver tus propias conclusiones.

— Más mis conclusiones no son nada si ella no lo admite — Murmuré frustrado.

— Primero que nada, no te frustres. ¿Por qué no le das un poco de tu pastel de fresa? Llévale una rebanada a su habitación y pídele disculpas, eso mostrará la amabilidad de la cacao en el café. Dile algo bonito. No tienes porque empujar todas las conclusiones sin antes decirle algo bonito, eso contará como el azúcar. Después añade el tornillo y la canela: estas serán las preguntas personales. Dile algo bonito, nuevamente. Añade más azúcar y finalmente vierte amabilidad nuevamente.

Suspire. Quizás tenía razón. Me levante del asiento en busca de pastel de queso. Esto sería ridículo, más estaba desesperado.


	21. 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

19

 **PASTEL DE FRESA**

 _lawliet_

Toque la puerta. Dos veces. Debía de ser paciente, suponía yo. Hacia un par de minutos atrás, quizá alrededor de media hora que se había retirado de la sala.

Espere un par de segundos. Estaba comenzando a pensar cuáles serían las posibilidades y maniobras si ella se negaba a abrir la puerta. Quizá, podría cuestionarle a Near si podía venir conmigo a tocar la puerta y me permitiera entrar.

— Puedes pasar, cariño — El timbre de su voz se interpuso tras la puerta. Ruborice un poco al pensarlo, más tome aire nuevamente y abrí la puerta con cuidado, para entrar y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

La encontré recostada en el piso, justo al lado de la estantería. Sus ojos se dibujaban en el suelo con las puntas de sus pies tocándose. Su cabello estaba mojado mientras hacia cepillándolo mientras miraba hacia la nada. Se veía frágil y delicada — Por primera vez la vi vistiendo un vestido. Normalmente utilizaba sus pantalones cortos y su blusa de tirantes. Más hoy, tenía una excepción. Era un vestido blanco, tenía bordados y le llegaba a sus rodillas. Sus piernas extendidas, aquella suaves y delicadas.

Se veía hermosa, y su cabello aún seguía mojado. No entendía porque había decidido cambiar su ropa; ¿Por qué, simplemente? Ella alzó su rostro. Sus mejillas rosadas.

— Yo...Venía a pedirte disculpas — Mencione en voz baja.

— Está bien — Ella murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Se veía triste. En realidad creí que estaba molesta, no entendía porque su cambio de humor tan repentino.

—...Te traje pastel — Dije para enseñarle el pedazo.

Más esto no la animó en lo más mínimo.

– Si...gracias. Está bien.

Me quede callado. Coloque el pastel al lado de su café en la mesa de noche para dirigirme hacia ella. Le mire con cuidado. No sabía que decirle.

— Perdón por ser imprudente e corromper tu privacidad. Después de todo no me tienes la confianza. Y aunque la tuvieras, sería tu decisión. Es algo personal tuyo y fue, realmente desconsiderado..

Ella me callo. Sus ojos aguados me miraron.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de cerrar la puerta, simplemente?

— ¿Quieres que me retire? — Cuestione.

— No. No quiero que te vayas. Más quiero que cierres la puerta con seguro, por favor.

Seguí sus órdenes. Suponía que era diferente si estábamos en su habitación; seguía desenredando su cabello húmedo más sus mejillas aún hacían mojadas por sus lágrimas.

— ¿Podrías sentarte? — Señaló al lado vacío, al lado de la estantería - específicamente a su lado.

Me coloque en el piso, me inmuté a sentarme en mi posición común y escuche la manera detenida que hacia fricción el cepillo con su cabello.

Dile cumplidos.

— Tienes el cabello largo — Murmuré.

Ella alzó el rostro y me miró unos segundos. Me sonroje. Sus ojos deslizaron nuevamente y volvió a pasar el cepillo sobre su cabello.

— Si — Comenzó — Beyond solía ser muy brusco conmigo. Y si, tenía una obsesión con mis pechos. Y si, también, solía morderme en el pecho la mayoría de las veces. En ocasiones parecía más obsesionado con mis senos que en tener relaciones en general.

Me estaba respondiendo todas mis preguntas. Todas las que había hecho.

— Bien...— Murmuré para ahora mirar su cabello caer, aún estaba desenredando las puntas. Nunca había tenido el cabello suelto más podría jurar que aparentaba llegarle por abajo de sus caderas —, ¿Alguna vez haz estado embarazada?

La pregunta pareció golpearle. Sus ojos se colocaron llorosos.

— Nunca...

– ¿Beyond alguna vez te cuestionó por tener hijos de sangre?

— No. Nunca lo hizo...— Ella susurro en voz baja.

—...Entonces mi análisis es incorrecto — Murmuré para mí mismo.

Ella giro a mirarme. Colocó el cepillo en el suelo para tomar una especie de crema para cabello en las puntas. Seguía con su cara triste y nostálgica.

— Muchas veces, las personalidades nostálgicas buscan mujeres de figuras voluptuosas, tanto caderas como senos ya que esto indica fertilidad. Las caderas, que la mujer puede conceder hijos y los pechos que puede amamantar. Muchos hombres, con personalidades de estos rasgos no se atreverían de herir a la figura materna: no porque la ven como un remplazo que les otorgará atención. En segunda...¿Beyond solía amamantarse de tus pechos?

Estaba ruborizada. Sus mejillas estaban más que rojas. Parecía que sus lágrimas se habían desvanecido después de todo.

— Si. Lo hacía — Ella mencionó para mirar a sus pies.

— Fascinante...– Murmuré. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos — No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a el hecho que las probabilidades de que existan menos riesgos a que te haga daño a ti. Tiene una obsesión contigo, Kat. El propio Beyond hace sintiendo envidia que te hayas quedado. Las posibilidades de que el asesinato sea para hacerme molestar son pocas; lo hace por ti. El está buscando que tú regreses con el. Lo que indica...que disminuyen las sospechas del setenta y dos a un trece por ciento. Beyond...nunca te haría daño, a pesar de ser agresivo en ocasiones...

Frene. Seguía ruborizada.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste si alguna vez estaba embarazada o si el alguna vez me pregunto qué tuviéramos un hijo..?

— Podrías estar en tu etapa de galactorrea. Esto crea una unión psicológico entre el individuo que induce al consumidor y la mujer que está produciendo lactancia al momento de amamantar a...

Ella ruborizo más. Cubrió su rostro. Parecía querer morirse de la vergüenza. Me detuve al mirar su cuello. Parecía que inclusive sus piernas parecían rojas.

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Principalmente porque sabía que se estaba incomodando y ya tenía suficiente con que minutos atrás. Si debía de frenar, debía de frenar. Trataba de ser amable.

Aunque era un silencio incómodo inclusive para mí, permití que ella lo rompiera. Su rubor había desaparecido. La observe levantarse del suelo e irse a dirección a una bolsa de maquillaje en sus cajones.

Me quede ahí, viéndola. El cabello comenzaba a hacerle en rizos y caerle. Su cabello comenzaba a tomar forma y a secarse de manera natural.

Me quede observándola. Ella se aproximó a mi y se sentó enfrente de mi. Colocó la bolsa de maquillaje sobre sus piernas y me miró de reojo. Tenía flequillo. No sabía que tenía flequillo.

— La hormona prolactina estimula la secreción de lactancia — Mencionó ahora, su rubor se hizo mínimo más seguía presente — Sin necesidad de embarazo. Son casos mínimos, más suceden ocasionalmente.

Mi dedo se colocó sobre mi labio. Mis ojos penetraron los castaños de ella. Había distancia entre nosotros más juraba sentirla mínima. Podía verla. Había aproximadamente un metro y aún así, podía desviarme un poco del tema. El cabello le caía angelicalmente a sus pechos, mientras sus ojos se disponían a abrirse como grandes esferas — Sus labios se veían rosados.

— Me gustan tus labios. Parecen fresas sobre un pedazo de pastel — Admití mirándolos. Ella ruborizo más para mirar hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Por qué haces esto tan incomodo? — Kat maldijo en español mientras cubría a su rostro avergonzada.

— No trato de hacerlo incómodo. Trato de ser amable y te digo cumplidos — Mencione aturdido — ¿Te agrada la gente amable, no es así? Eso es lo que hacen. Normalmente adulan a las personas con cumplidos. Y tú eres amable con todos. No me gusta hacerte sentir incomoda más otra parte en realidad...

Al decir estas palabras, su rostro se suavizó por completo. Se veía confundida en unos instantes para después colocar una mano sobre mi hombro. Inclinó su rostro ligeramente hacia el mío. Sus ojos seguían curiosos, tomo mi barbilla y me hizo observarle con claridad. Parecía leerme. Sus ojos desprendieron aquel brillo particularmente dorado y naranja.

No sabía que estaba haciendo. Tampoco comprendía porque sus ojos desprendían aquellos colores tan particulares; más era hipnótico.

Cerró sus ojos. Y al abrirlos note su expresión facial completamente diferente; nuevamente sus ojos castaños se inmutaron a mirarme.

No entendía sus emociones. Trataba de capturarlas más mi corazón se partía en pedazos, lugar por lugar y desconocía el porque. No soltó mi mandíbula. Tampoco me grito. No acaricio mi rostro más al contrario, retiró de sus piernas su bolsa de maquillaje. Nuestras rodillas rozaron ahora. Enrosco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazo. Estaba aturdido. Confundido.

No la entendía. Estaba molesta conmigo por preguntarle cosas de la investigación y después, hacia indignada. Finalmente, me miraba con sus ojos raros y después me abrazaba. No entendía si todas las mujeres eran así.

— ¿Fueron los cumplidos? – Mencione aturdido.

Optó por hacerme la sorda. Beso mi frente. Desconocí el porque.

— Kat, me acabas de gritar – Mencione, siendo realista.

— Ando sensible, perdón. Más quizá fue el pedazo de pastel que me diste.

Era muy listo. Más era despistado en ciertos temas; este era uno de ellos y de ingenuo le creí.


	22. 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

20

 **CONFUSIÓN**

 _lawliet_

— Roger ha sugerido que Schmidt venga a dar clases de ciencias y matemáticas — Watari postuló para mirarnos a ambos, tanto a Kat y a mi que hacíamos sentados en el sillón.

Había leído la carta proveniente de Wammy's House. No me gustaba mucho la información que estaba recibiendo. Entendía las medidas de seguridad. Más había excepciones; si había permitido a mis sucesores venir con alguien pues eran tres y debía de confiarme. Sin embargo, ¿Una persona más?

Podría darle las clases más me quitaría el tiempo que podría invertir en el caso y enigma de Wammy's.

—...Juzgando por tu cara, señorita Katrina, puedo comprender que disgusta de la idea.

Kat suspiro con fuerza para mirar ahora a la carta entre sus manos.

— Simplemente Schmidt no...me cuadra. Hay algo en el que no encuentro humano.

Watari sonrío apenado.

— ¿No es por qué desea cortejarla, el motivo por el cual se siente incómoda?

Kat ruborizo un poco.

— Sabes que es un excelente maestro en matemáticas y en ciencias — Dispuso a alentarle para pronto deslizar su mano en la charola y colocar el café enfrente de ella —; Y es muy poco ortodoxo, negarse a su presencia. Los niños merecen su educación y es completamente laica y debido a su coeficiente intelectual, es la mejor educación que a ellos se les puede ofrecer.

Kat suspiro. Parecía no muy contenta con las palabras que salían de su boca.

—...No le confió, Quillish. Reconozco que es un hombre admirable por el intelecto que tiene. Más hay cosas en el que...no me gustan.

— Señorita Katrina, si llega a suceder lo mismo que en Wammy's lo cual es muy poco...

Yo frené a la acusación. Mi dedo pulgar se colocó en mi labio superior. ¿Cual era el nivel de riesgo de este hombre?

— Watari, ¿Podrías buscar el expediente de Rudolf Schmiht?

— Enseguida, señor — Se ofrecí a decir para retirarse de la sala.

Gire mi rostro a verle.

— ¿Que incidente sucedió en Wammy's y por qué declaras que encuentras algo inhumano en el? ¿Crees que el es alguien fidedigno?

Kat suspiro con fuerza para mirar hacia sus pies.

— No es un buen hombre, Ryuzaki. Eso es todo.

Le mire con cuidado. Sus pies descalzos hacían jugando en la alfombra de una manera descuidada. Se veía ansiosa y su conducta era extraña.

— Tú movimiento corporal.

— ¿Disculpa? — Ella balbuceó.

— Te vez insegura. Haz bajado la cabeza y haz colocado tus manos sobre tu regazo mientras tus manos hacen entrelazadas con una almohada sobre esta. Lo estás apretando contra tu cuerpo – Mencione con tranquilidad —; Estas son indicaciones de inseguridad y nerviosismo. ¿Qué te hace sentir tan incomoda?

Ella se detuvo a verme unos segundos más no parecía querer responderme.

— ¿Te molesta sexualmente, Kat?

Ella sonrojo ante las palabras. No quería responder nuevamente así que yo suspire.

– Entonces, eso es. Te acosa sexualmente ese hombre y te incomoda. Te hace sentir insegura.

Me sentía mal. Comprendía que era guapa más había algo en mi subconsciente que sabía los límites entre el cortejo y la dignidad de un ser humano. No me gustaba verla así, en esa posición.

– Kat. Debes de responderme.

— Me es incómodo, no quiero hablar de eso — Ella dijo débilmente. Le dolía el tema.

— Sabes qué hay muchas cosas incómodas que tenemos que dar. A mi me es incómodo socializar con la gente, más por lo menos lo trato — Mencione ora mirarle con tranquilidad — ¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No me agrada ese hombre.

— ¿No te agradan simplemente?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No me agrada.

Suponía que esto era un inicio. Si escuchaba con atención ella misma comenzaría a decirme los motivos porque este hombre le hacia sentir tan incomoda.

— El...– Ella suspiro para mirar hacia la almohada. La apretó con fuerza —; El decía ser amigo de Beyond. Beyond y el se tenían mucha confianza.

No la interrumpí. Simplemente deje que prosiguiera.

— Le tenía tanta confianza que en ocasiones llegaba a nuestra habitación sin pedir permiso. Beyond tomaba ocasionalmente, más no le gustaba mucho. Prefería la mermelada — Ella añadió esto último, suponía que todavía le extrañaba –, Más...muchas ocasiones, cuando Beyond tomaba casos y me dejaba sola el iba, sin excusa alguna a nuestra habitación.

Kat. En verdad lo siento.

— Nunca me agradó su moral — Ella susurró –; Si el, aquel hombre, era gran amigo de A y B. ¿Entonces por qué venía hacia su cuarto y...y...?

Oh, Kat.

Ella suspiro. Sus ojos se aguardaron un poco.

— Roger nunca me creyó. Watari lo hizo, el sabía que no lo hacía más Roger...el ya tenía suficientes en mi contra. Mi novio y comprometido era años menor que yo y si, podía ser mi alumno sino fuese tan listo. Tenían niños adoptados técnicamente ahí. Yo adoro a la institución como si fuera el único lugar donde pertenezco y los niños...es mentira si te digo que nunca hice cosas que no debía. Más Watari siempre estuvo ahí para respaldar mis decisiones — Ella sonrió ligeramente.

No me gustaba verla llorar. Y lloraba mucho y eso me desesperaba más a la vez quería decirle algo.

— ¿Roger no te creyó?

— Falta de evidencia — Espetó ella para mirar hacia otra dirección. Acababa de enredar sus dedos con las barbas del cojín. Apretó las piernas y tenso los hombros –; Afortunadamente, nunca llegó a...abusar de mi completamente. Solo me molestaba.

— Eso es bastante injusto — Mencione mirándole. — ¿Le dijiste a Beyond de eso?

Ella accedió con la cabeza. Más su mandíbula se tensó más. No quiero que llore. Ya tiene suficiente con el caso.

— No me creyó.

— Kat – Mencione su nombre. Ella bajo su rostro para esconder su cara entre sus manos y soltar la almohada e irse de ahí corriendo. Se dirigió a su habitación.

Me levante del sillón y mis pasos se dirigieron a la velocidad apropiada para seguirle. Cerró la puerta.

— Kat – Dije su nombre con cuidado — Kat, abre la puerta.

Escuche sus sollozos. Más no abrió la puerta.

— Kat...por favor. Juro darte una solución. Pero déjame entrar. — Mencione rendido y de una manera cansada. Solía estar tranquilo.

Ante esto, jale la puerta hacia atrás. Sabía que había roto el espacio personal de ella más de una vez. Más había excepciones.

Estaba en su cama.

— No me gusta verte llorar — Murmuré en voz baja.

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos seguían nublados y sus labios hacían agotados al momento. Más no estaba llorando, parecía más consternada con sus propias emociones.

–...¿Tu si me crees? — Ella susurró en voz baja.

– Si. Si te creo. Y creo que es una gran injusticia que Roger no buscará más o que colocara cámaras para observar su conducta.

A lo que sabía, en Wammy's había cámaras en todos lugares. Menos en las habitaciones de los integrantes debido a políticas de confianza. Estas eran bastante estrictas, la privacidad no existía. Tenían registros del gobierno, tanto bitácoras de sus carreras. Registros de vivienda. Podrían saber inclusive el lugar exacto donde vivían — Por ello no había cámaras. Porque ya eran suficientes políticas de privacidad.

Watari creía que eso era erróneo. Más Roger no lo hacía, el creía que era el balance perfecto que contrarrestaba el daño psicológico de la privacidad.

Me senté sobre su cama.

— No quiero que venga — Afirme.

Ella abrió sus ojos mirándome.

— ¿Haz...haz mirado su expediente?

— No. Pero no quiero que venga — Admití para alzarme de hombros y mirarle — Puedo ajustar mis tiempos y ver si puedo darles clases...Si no lo recuerdas, nuestra tutela es compartida.

Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente.

— Ryuzaki...

– ¿Qué sucede, Kat? — Cuestione.

Ella sonrío. Mientras retiraba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Lo haces por mí?

— Quizá un veintisiete en porcentaje — Comente para ahora reclinar mi vista hacia la izquierda —; Creo que es muy comprometedor el hecho que alguien más conozca la ubicación exacta. Entonces, el tendrá que saber quién soy yo y a que me dedico. No quiero eso — Admití — Dudo que sea una fuente fidedigna.

Ella suspiro.

Ante esto fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Kat?

— Hmmm. — Respondió alzando su rostro ligeramente hacia mi.

— Dijiste que Schmidth compartía un lazo de relación con Birthday e inclusive con A a un nivel de confianza de ir a su habitación y tomar.

Ella parpadeo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Hace un par de días, con el incidente del polvo en cacao — Espete mirándole — Quillish dijo que ascendieron a Rudolf de puesto.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estabas ahí?

— Hay cámaras alrededor de toda la casa — Mencione.

Ella sonrojo.

— ¿También aquí? — Balbuceo ella insegura — Ryuzaki. Dime que no hay cámaras aquí.

— Las hay.

— ¡Ryuzaki! — Exclamó Kat más que simplemente ruborizada.

— No te vería de esa manera — Hable atónito y sonrojado. Comenzaba a sentir el golpe del momento. Tome aire — Prosigo, si Rudolf tenía el poder de recurrir a la información de Wammy's House y era amigo de Birthday, ¿No crees que el mismo daría la información para revelar tu locación?

Kat abrió los ojos ante mis palabras.

—...ascendieron de puesto a Rudolf hace cuatro meses. Hace cuatro meses las cartas de Beyond...— Kat susurro mientras cubría su boca — Beyond. Beyond y el eran grandes amigos. Rudolf debe de saber dónde hace escondido...ambos eran unos cínicos.

Yo enarque una ceja. Acababa de llamar a Beyond Birthday cínico y aquello era más que un simple cumplido; parecía que veía más a el hombre como criminal que como amante. Esto me provocó una satisfacción y un peso menos de insinúa.

— ¿Y qué tal si Rudolf...Rudolf escribe la correspondencia en vez de el, Ryuzaki? — Ella divago con miedo.

Esto me hizo fruncir el ceño más frene detenidamente.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

— El sabe dónde estamos. Rudolf sabe dónde estamos. ¿Y si rudolf solo viene aquí, y le sugirió a Roger dar clases con la excusa de molestarme?

Comenzaba a actuar paranoica

– ¿Y su Rudolf no solamente viene a buscarme y tiene un plan con el propio Beyond para vengar la muerte de A? ¿Y si...y si sabe...que tu...?

— Kat — Hable su nombre con sutileza para ahora colocar mi mano sobre su hombro incómodamente. Ella sonrojo — Pueden haber muchas posibilidades. No te mentiré que creo que ambos estén trabajando juntos en un crimen. Quiero decir, sugerirle a Roger venir aquí y dar clases para estar contigo en cierta parte suena tentador para cualquiera — ¿Que estoy diciendo? — Más dudo que solamente quiera venir a molestarte en esta locación. Quiere tener contacto con los niños. Y si Beyond quiere vengarse con ambos, lo haría de esta manera. Birthday...no sé atrevería el mismo a lastimarte físicamente, más si emocionalmente. ¿Recuerdas que tiene rasgos de una personalidad sociopata?

Accedió con la cabeza.

— No quiero decir esto — Admití en un suspiro — No quiero decirlo y no sé porque. No me gusta verte llorar. Me frustra porque no sé que hacer y no sé cómo controlar tus emociones. No soy muy emocional. Y no comprendo porque...

¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?

— No lo sé, Kat. Esto es extraño y es fascinante.

— ¿Podrías ir al punto?

— Tengo la sospecha de un sesenta y nueve en porcentaje que Beyond nunca te amo. Beyond quería sexo al tener un libido alto. Si realmente se hubiera preocupado por su familia, no los hubiera abandonado. El té quería a ti como un objeto sexual y nada más.

Podía pensar derecho. Ahora mis porcentajes y sospechas se doblaban hacia la derecha y me ardían la garganta. No me gustaba decirle la verdad.

Pero la verdad era la única justicia que existía en este mundo.

Ella bajo el rostro.

— Near me dijo eso. Near me dijo eso antes del incidente de cacao. El me dijo que Beyond nunca me amo y me dolió más...supongo que es evidente que soy un desastre. Soy muy terca y sentimental — Ella susurro para ella misma. Sus manos se colocaron ahora en sus aretes para retirarlos y mirarlos unos segundos — Nunca quise aceptarlo. Supongo que esa es algo natural en los humanos. Son tan complejos.

Mire su rostro. Ahora me sentía desconcertado. Estaba hablando en tercera persona y estaba jugueteando con sus aretes; me dediqué a mirar sus dedos donde estos se encontraban.

Eran grandes y dorados. Aparentaban ser pétalos de una flor exótica y parecían estar hechos de oro; tenían una especie de color jade en medio de estos y un hueco justamente en el centro.

— No puedo.

Le mire desconcertado.

— ¿Perdón?

— No puedo — Ella repitió en voz baja nuevamente mientras sus ojos se perdían en uno de sus aretes unos segundos.

— Kat, estas actuando de una manera muy irrelevante. ¿Podrías especular que quieres decirme? Haz hablado y tus palabras no consuelan con consistencia tus pensamientos. Estas hablando y cambiando de tema constantemente. Estoy confundido — Admití.

— No, Lawliet. No puedo.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Me levante de la cama de manera brusca para retroceder hacia la puerta.

No. Ella no sabía mi nombre.


	23. 2133

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

21.33

 **ORÁCULO**

_lawliet_

— Ryuzaki, ¿Podríamos hablar? — Su voz golpeó la sala. Era de noche, sin duda.

No había hablado con ella desde el momento que me dijo mi nombre. Habían pasado las horas y a juzgar por el reloj eléctrico enfrente de mi, apuntaban las dos de la mañana.

Traté de ignorarla. La ecuación dentro de mi cabeza desconocía el motivo exacto por el cual ella sabía mi nombre; Watari nunca se lo dijo. Watari era un padre para mí y absolutamente nunca, en ningún caso o excepción se atrevería a hacer un atentado contra la vida. El me había salvado.

— Ahora no, Katrina. — Hable cortante.

—...Me llamaste Katrina — Susurro en voz baja, sonaba dolida inclusive.

Yo no le respondí. No entendía como sabía mi nombre. Y estaba enfurecido completamente; ahora comenzaba a desconfiar en ella y esto no me gustaba nada.

— Ryuzaki...tengo algo que decirte. Es algo muy grande.

— ¿Me dirás cómo carajos sabes mi nombre? — Alce la voz de manera brusca y sobretodo tosca mientras me levantaba del sillón con violencia para dirigirme hacia ella y su voz proveniente.

Me encontré con ella en medio de la sala. Llevaba un camisón rojo por arriba de los muslos y enfatizaba su busto. Su cabello caía de manera suave y un poco salvaje alrededor de su rostro; el castaño de sus ojos y el cabello combinaba todo. La luz mínima de la computadora no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Parecía simplemente enfatizarla más e irritarme.

— ¿Investigaste de mi, Katrina? ¿Investigaste de mi como también obtuviste toda la información de las fuentes, dentro del gobierno para publicar tus libros y ensayos? — Estaba explotando.

— No. No lo hice. Nunca lo haría — Ella susurro bajando el rostro — Escucha, Ryuzaki. Tienes que saber un par de cosas que te he ocultado.

— Katrina, me haz escondido muchas cosas y siempre dices lo mismo. Desde el primer día que te conocí comenzaste a especular cosas más nunca las concluías — Mi voz se calmo más seguía terriblemente molesto con ella. No sabía que estaba pasando conmigo. ¿Por qué? Comprendía que con una persona, reconociendo mi identidad y nombre era suficiente para mí fin. Pensar con una persona traicionándome para no resolver más casos me hacía tomar decisiones precipitadas — Me haz mentido. Me haz mentido y me haz ocultado verdades para el caso.

— No te he mentido, te he dicho verdades cuando creo que es conveniente.

— La justicia no tiene convenientes — Murmuré.

—...Quiero protegerlos a ellos. Quiero protegerte a ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Protegerme a mi? Katrina. Sabes mi nombre. Eso no es protección eso me coloca en más riesgo.

Colocó un dedo sobre mi boca.

— No trates de callarme. Podría inclusive sospechar de ti — Declare con seguridad para ahora colocar mi mano alrededor de la de ella. Retirarla de mis labios y mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Estábamos frente a frente — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te metiste a buscar mi información dentro de la casa?

Ahora me detuve.

— ¿Y si tú en realidad haces trabajando para Birthday...Kat? Puedo sospechar eso ahora mismo por un trece por ciento. Y las sospechas son sospechas — Murmuré con una mirada penetrante.

— Ryuzaki, escúchame. No es...

— ¿No es, qué? ¿Y si tu asesinaste a las tres niñas e imitaste simplemente pedir compasión...? ¿Traicionarías Birthday realmente o simplemente seguirías sus órdenes, siendo una buena esposa y siguiendo todos sus comandos?

— Ryuzaki — Ella mencionó.

— Katrina. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

— ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?

Tome su mano con violencia. La estaba apretando demasiado y ella no se dignaba a hacerme nada. Le estaba haciendo daño.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta, Katrina? ¿Vas a matarme por qué Birthday te ordeno?

— No. No. No — Ella susurro en voz baja para mirarme — Ryuzaki, debes de escucharme.

— ¿Por qué debería de escucharte, Kat?

— Porque es algo literalmente de vida o muerte — Su voz sonaba tensa. Estaba molesto más debía de permitir que por lo menos diera su punto.

Suspire.

Ella sonrío un poco. Más mi mano no dejaba de sostener su muñeca con sequedad.

Ella colocó su mano por su cabello, justamente en sus aretes. Los tomo entre los dedos y lo tendió a mi puño.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Me acabas de interrumpir por un arete? – Me detuve para enfatizar — ¿Por _tú_ arete?

— No es un arete, Lawliet. Es un oráculo — Comentó tranquila — Y no es mío. Siempre ha... sido tuyo.


	24. 2166

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

21.66

 **ORÁCULO**

 _lawliet_

— ¿Un oráculo? — Mencione mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Ella accedió con la cabeza con una mirada sería. No sonreía en particular.

— Si ese es el caso, entonces no podrás usarlos. No puedes usar uno nada más — Mencioné ignorando su argumento — Katrina, estoy hablando enserio. Tengo contactos y podría simplemente tenerte encerrada por saber la información. No puedes saber mi nombre.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de tu nombre? En realidad no me interesa — Me sorprendía sus palabras. No le interesaba en absoluto contestarme —; Ahora. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte?

— ¿Que pensaba de la muerte? — Repetí. Ignore su comentario, más lo había escuchado. Ella accedió la cabeza — No existe. Es relativa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Relativa. ¿Relativa en que aspecto?

— La muerte no existe porque es relativa; yo no creo en la muertes absoluta. Científicamente es imposible. Mi materia, tanto como mi energía física se reciclará a lo largo de los años. Me descompondré y seré parte de más microorganismos que crean algo mayor. No es mi legado, será el legado de miles de años atrás — Comenzaba a calmarme —; No lo digo yo. Lo dicen las reglas de Termodinámica. Y por un lado filosófico, me gusta pensar que somos más grandes de nuestras partes. Más yo sé, que no voy a vivir mi vida para un futuro impreciso. No voy a usar mi muerte como una excusa para no presenciar mi hoy. No le tengo miedo a la muerte. Ella no existe.

Katrina escuchaba.

— Eres un individuo de tanta lógica.

— ¿Acaso esperabas algo más espiritual? — Pregunté en un tono monótono.

Ella suspiro.

— ¿Que opinas...de la vida después de la muerte?

— No me interesa. Solo sé que quiero hacer justicia hoy. Mañana no existiré, por lo menos no lo que soy hoy — Repliqué – Ya te lo dije. No pienso preocuparme por algo que no hace mi hoy.

— Entonces, he de suponer que no crees que exista un infierno o un cielo — Ella mencionó con un dedo sobre sus labios.

¿Estaba acaso imitándome para hacerme enojar?

— No me interesa — Corregí — Míralo de esta manera; puedo cometer un crimen que para muchos puede ser justicia. Y puedo hacer justicia y muchos creerán que es un crimen. El cielo y el infierno no existen; es sencilla transparencia y un invento que pospone los días de la humanidad para mover las masas y manipularlas.

— Eres ateo — Ella concluyó.

— ¿A que viene todo esto, Katrina? Entiendo que seas filosofa más no es el momento. Interrumpiste una acusación de un posible crimen que cometiste y eso te hace sospechosa al igual que criminal, dices que tu arete es un oráculo y finalmente me preguntas este tipo de cosas. ¡Y todavía estás vestida así...!

Eso no venia al tema. ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan poco racional? ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando de una manera congruente?

Una sonrisa tímida se le mostró en el rostro, se veía felizmente ruborizada.

— Entonces no es mentira que los humanos varones disfrutas de este tipo de vestimenta. Siendo concreta, me molesta. Es muy corta e inclusive incomoda...

No la entiendo.

— Más veo que estás feliz. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Me ruborice por completo.

Me molesta. Me molesta porque siento que estoy perdiendo algo que desconozco y normalmente gano la mayoría de los juegos. No estaba feliz. En realidad estaba molesto.

— ¿Puedes ir al grano antes que haga que Watari venga por ti y te coloque bajo llave en tu habitación mientras te investigamos?

— Bien. Bien — Ella apuro a decirme para ahora detenerme — ¿Crees en los mitos y las leyendas?

— Señorita Katrina, me está comenzando a desesperar — Murmuré exhausto – ¿Por qué estas preguntas?

— Tengo miedo que no me creas — Ella susurro con la voz baja para mirar hacia sus pies.

Deje de tensarme por un segundo. Miraba a sus pies por decepción y vergüenza y aquello — Aquello era un reflejo. No podía estar mintiendo.

Tome aire con fuerza. Mi mano se deslizó entonces en su cabello.

¿Que estoy haciendo?

—...Confiare en ti.

— Me acabas de acusar como sospechosa. ¿Realmente confiaras en mí? ¿Aún que sepa tu nombre? ¿Aún que todas tus suposiciones apunten hacia mi como asociada del convicto del caso?

— No debo. No quiero. Más hay algo que me dice que debo de hacerlo. No me gusta esto. Pero mi intuición siempre es correcta. Esa es una regla. La regla de oro y la numero uno. Siempre estoy en lo correcto. La numero dos, es que sino lo estoy, debes de regresar a la primera. Mi intuición nunca falla — Murmuré entre dientes.

Ella sonrío dulcemente. Tomo mi mano y el dichoso arete entre sus dedos.

— Este oráculos perteneció a mi familia por siglos...Eran de mi madre. Cómo sabrás tenemos un negocio de cacao que está localizado a un lado de unas ruinas aztecas...En realidad es un templo. Y es un templo familiar — Hablo delicadamente para señalar el arete — Está hecho de jade bañada en oro. De hecho, puedes ver los los bordes hechos de jade; específicamente en el centro. ¿Sabes que significa el jade para los aztecas?

—...Kat. Me estás dando una pieza que ha estado en tu familia por siglos con un valor histórico que recaudaría probablemente más de lo que vale está casa...

– Solo cállate y escucha. Estoy rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes de intervenir con el futuro — Ahora reclamó autoritaria –; El jade es un símbolo de la muerte y la vida. Es el símbolo de la eternidad y como haz dicho, la muerte es relativa. Uno muerte y se convierte en algo más. Sin embargo las almas tiene otros destinos.

Katrina. Que carajos estás diciendo.

— Ahora, sé que todo preverá confuso para ti ahora mismo. Sé que no entiendes ni lo más mínimo que estoy diciendo.

— Me estás dando una reliquia de tu familia de un país que no pertenezco. Me estás hablando de cosas que no conectan y no son funcionales. No puedo procesar esto. ¡Esto carece de lógica! — Exclamé.

— Te he dicho que te calles y que escuches. No quiero que los niños escuchen — Ella hablo con el ceño fruncido – ¿Sabes que es un oráculo?

– Si. Más tiene distintos significados debido al contexto histórico — Mencione secamente —; Depende si hablas de los sacerdotes y pitonisas, una locación sagrada, una persona o un intermediario...

– Me encantas — Ella sonrío para mirarme a los ojos – En verdad que aunque cada vez que te encuentro eres un terco de lo peor, pero aún así, me encantas. Y cada vez que te encuentro, me percato que te quiero más. Me encantas. Como sea...

– ¿Encontrarme? ¿Estás insinuando que nos conocemos desde antes?

Esta mujer. Está. Maldita. Mujer. Me. Estaba. Haciendo. Perder. Mi. Maldita. Cordura.

– Eso no importa ahora. Como sea, ese arete me pertenece a mi. A mi y a mi familia — Ella dijo con sencillez — Para mi puede ser un simple arete. Más dudo que para ti lo sea. Eso es un oráculo, un intermediario entre el dios y el que hace la consulta. Eso — Señaló el arete con sus dedos —; Señala los años de vida de la gente. Los nombres de la gente. Y lo más importante...muestra la energía de las personas. No fallaste, cariño. Todos somos energía y esa energía se recicla más todos empañamos una energía. También revela ciertas cosas que debes de saber; dioses de la muerte que accidentalmente lanzan sus libretas al mundo humano, lazos rojos, angeles, demonios, espíritus. Técnicamente puede apuntar quién es un criminal y quien no lo es. Más dudo que lo uses para esas cosas. Tú decides ser crítico y escoges tus casos — Ella señaló alzando sus hombros – Ahora...

— Kat. Esto no tiene sentido. — Hable molesto.

— ¿Podrías ver por el oráculo, ahora?

Me estaba ignorando.

– No voy a ver por esta cosa. No me estás respondiendo y estás hablando como si tuvieras un complejo de dios. No te creo porque no tienes evidencia de todas las cosas que estás diciendo.

Ella me miró, parecía no sentirse ofendida, aparentaba tenerme paciencia en la situación.

— Si, como digas. ¿Puedes ver por el oráculo, ahora, Lawliet?

— Katrina. Si estás haciendo esto para distraerme, juro que te voy a mandar al manicomio — Murmure entre dientes más hice sus acciones.

Apunte para verla con el.

No.

Esto debe de ser una gran mentira.

Ella sonrío satisfecha y beso mi mejilla para dejarme completamente tenso.


	25. 2199

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

21.99

 **HUMANOS**

 _lawliet_

Piel morena con huesos pintados por un blanco ligeramente ocre; aquella belleza que emanaba era resplandeciente, contrastada por aquel cabello castaño tan particulares y unos ojos grandes con unas lindas velas completamente encendidas emanando un aire cálido. Los labios rojos con ligeras líneas que imitaban sus dientes dientes y un pequeño corazón en la punta de su nariz. Pétalos de flores callando de su cabello. Podía ver sus huesos sobre su piel; podía notar una extraña calidez emanando y un corazón palpitante con cada respiración que daba.

Sus ojos. Esos ojos eran un par de velas que emanaban in calidez y su cabello; sus ojos raros.

Esos mismos ojos que emanaban la luz dorada e idéntica a las de los pétalos sobre su cabello y que se desplazaba en sus puntas. Esos ojos y esa luz que era entendida por esa tonalidad que había conocido varias ocasiones especiales donde me quitaba la respiración.

— ¿Que...Quién eres? – Susurre en voz baja, casi con un hilo de voz.

—...Si esta cosa, puede ver los nombres. ¿Entonces por qué no tienes nombre? — Mencione, podría ver un destello en movimiento alrededor de ella; era brillante y resplandeciente de un dorado ligeramente naranja, parecía moverse como energía eléctrica y era bastante evidente. Me gustaba.

— Oh, eso es fácil. No existo — Ella respondió.

Parpadeé.

– ¿Qué dices? — Balbuceé.

No comprendo nada.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— He dicho que no existo.

—...Necesito un pastel, ahora mismo — Murmuré en voz baja.

Kat me miró curiosa. Aún no paraba de verla con el oráculo más note una anomalía; en su tobillo había una especie de listón. Era un listón rojo que parecía palpitar. Parecía una vena; se veía mediano. Fruncí el ceño ante esto, pues seguí la vista del listón y su lugar donde apuntaba – Estaba atado a mi tobillo.

– Oh, es el listón rojo — Kat mencionó restándole importancia.

— ¿Listón rojo...?

— Si. El listón rojo. Es el listón de las almas en la cultura japonesa. Es el listón que nos unió en la gran explosión del universo. Quedamos atados desde el inicio de la existencia del universo; técnicamente todos estamos destinados a un espíritu, aunque ese espíritu tenga millones de almas. Siempre será el mismo espíritu.

Lo observe. Acaba de palpitar ante la acción de sus palabras y su suspiro de incomodidad.

—...Creo que también necesito un café con jarabe de vainilla – Susurre con dolor de cabeza.

Ella rio ante esto para mirarme.

–...Y extra crema batida.

— Lo que digas, Lawliet.

— ¿Por qué...por qué tengo este listón si tú no existes? — Murmuré con dolor de cabeza.

— Bueno, existo porque la gente existe.

— Kat. No comprendo nada — Murmuré cansado.

— No se supone que debas de comprenderlo. Es información pesada de procesar, supongo. No todos los días te dicen que todas estas cosas existen...Oh, y un gusto.

— ¿Un gusto? — Murmuré — Creo que me va a dar un infarto. Y enserio necesito ese café con jarabe de vainilla. Dieciocho tarrones de azúcar y crema batida irlandesa.

— Si. No todos los días conoces al amor de tu vida. Bueno...no todos. Por lo menos lo hemos hecho alrededor de novecientas décadas.

— Kat.

— ¿hmm?

—...Creo que iré a dormir.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kat. No te entiendo. Estoy confundido.

— No. Creo...creo que tengo que procesar todo esto — Admití para finalmente deslizar mi mano sobre mi frente.

—...Como quieras — Ella dijo para ahora mirarme con una sonrisa y finalmente rodear sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –...Te extrañé.

— Estoy aquí.

— No. No lo estás — Kat mencionó con tranquilidad pero aún así no se reclinó a mirarme y sonreír —...Solo...confía en mi. ¿Podrías? Quizá todo esto sea confuso. Pero nunca te haría daño. Sería irónico que te hiciera daño siendo que...estamos atados. Si llego a lastimarte el listón va a causar una hemorragia y nos va a doler a ambos.

— Pero si tú amas a Beyond...¿Eso no...eso...?

Tengo que comer azúcar. Mi cerebro va a explotar.

— No exactamente. Créeme que a pesar de los años nunca he vivido en el mundo humano, no comprendo las emociones humanas. Me he humanizado y es normal que me lastime con frecuencia. Ya sabes...los humanos son los únicos individuos que conocen al amor no correspondido. Aunque los lazos sean tóxicos lo abrazan más que a su listón rojo. Es curioso — Ella rio para mirarme y acariciar mi rostro. Sus ojos naranjas y dorados hacían presentes en el momento. Sus pupilas eran solo retinas, entonces. Porque no tenía pupilas. Kat, tenía velas —; Mientras más personas recuerdan a las personas que aman, más vida me dan. Y en ocasiones...la nostalgia y el dolor parecen tan bonitas. No podría ser mensajera de ambos mundos sin los recuerdos de los demás. No podría tener contacto con los humanos sino tuviera humanidad...porque no soy perfecta. Tengo que tener entropia al igual que ellos para poder sentir sus emociones y recordar a la gente también.

—...No comprendo nada — Repetí.

Ella sonrío. Siguío acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos. Beso mi oreja ahora. Su tacto era tan cálido.

– ¿Te digo otro secreto, Lawliet?

Suspire.

— Nada de esto tiene sentido.

— No seas pesimista — Ella murmuró risueña para ahora proseguir —: La muerte si existe y es provocada por las criaturas más horribles en este universo — Se detuvo, mientras besaba ahora mi otra mejilla —; Los humanos. Ellos matan sin necesidad de usar un arma y ni siquiera tocar a alguien. Son los peores homicidas que puedas conocer. Son los únicos que tienen compasión y cometen errores más parecen disfrutar de ser asesinos. Son unos malditos cínicos y sádicos. Ni siquiera los Shinigamis son así – Ella dijo. ¿Shinigami? Dioses de la muerte.

¿Que carajos eres, Kat?

– ¿A que...te refieres, Kat?

— Los humanos matan al olvidar a la gente. Los matan en sus conciencias. Son los peores. Cada vez que uno de esos bastardos decide olvidar a alguien... — Bastardos. No te entiendo, Kat — Ellos asesinan la existencia de un individuo. Los humanos son los únicos individuos en este universos que asesinan constantemente al olvidar a la gente. Si olvidan, no existen. Y si no existe, la gente olvida. No existe muerte más horrible que la muerte emocional de alguien. Esa mata. Esa asesina. Esa te hace polvo y esa nunca regresa. Simplemente desapareces.

Kat...

Me miró a los ojos. Deslizó su mano en mi barbilla y beso ahora la orilla de mis labios. Me ruborice por completo. Sus ojos brillantes y dorados destellaron. Estaban aguados.

— No me mates, Lawliet. Por favor, no me mates – Ella susurro para respirar contra mi cuello —; He cometido un error enorme que le costará a tus sucesores. Y se...sé que morirás pronto. Puedo verlo. No puedo permitir que mueras. No otra vez enfrente de mis ojos.

Tome aire con fuerza.

Eres un detective, L. Debes de abrir tu mente.


	26. 22

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

22

 **TE EXTRAÑÉ**

 _lawliet_

Al despertar, me desconcerté.

No solía dormir mucho en la cama. De hecho, sufría de insomnio. Sentir la suavidad de la cama con las sabanas extendidas sobre mi cuerpo era una sensación no exactamente placentera más intrigante. Desconocía el sentido y la suavidad del edredón. Me daba escalofríos en tan solo pensarlo.

Me talle los ojos y me estiré un poco. Gire de manera pensante y baje los pies al piso. Mire la mesa de noche de la derecha; el oráculo.

Mi dedo se rindió a verlo y tomarlo entre las manos. Los pétalos me eran conocidos; eran justamente los que Kat tenía sobre su cabello la noche anterior cuando le miraras con el.

Sin embargó, un olor en particular hipnotizo mi nariz. Olía delicioso y no sabía de dónde provenía.

— Despertaste — Sustento a decirme esa voz melodiosa que me dejó temblando por un par de segundos.

Estaba sentada en la silla, tenía un par de libros a su lado y un periódico en mano, mientras sus lentes hacían posados justamente al nivel de sus ojos y el tabique de su nariz.

—...¿De qué momento comenzaste a corromper mi privacidad?

— Bueno, desde siempre – Ella admitió alzándose de hombros bajo el periódico. Su cabello caía de su dichosa forma agraciada. La luz del sol definía sus piernas que colgaban del sofá. Eran largas, suaves y tersas. Conservaban este color uniforme color canela. Mire sus tobillos, delgados. Observe sus muslos; me detuve a ver sus clavículas un poco y nuevamente su rostro. Debí de ser irónico ser tan hermosa y ser humana. Quizá eso era el mayor problema de todo — Los chicos te hicieron el desayuno.

Parpadeé.

— ¿Qué?

— He dicho que los chicos te hicieron el desayuno — Ella repitió con suavidad para señalar la mesa de noche en la izquierda — Matt insistió en cocinar esta mañana. Mello me ayudó ha hacer el chocolate caliente y Near...Near observó mientras jugaba con su rompecabezas. Más estuvo atento a decirnos las medidas de la lista que había escrito, eso significa que también participó.

En la derecha hacían waffles; Kat había dejado multiples cosas y jarabes dulces a su alrededor, o eso suponía. Parpadeé ante esto, aún aturdido. Más no tarde en tomarlo y comenzar a desayunar. Mire el chocolate caliente; emanaba de una manera espectacular.

— He de suponer que el chocolate caliente fue idea de Mello — Murmuré.

— Evidentemente. Aunque esta vez añadimos azúcar...— Ella sonrío ante esto.

— Kat.

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Qué eres, exactamente?

—...Soy recuerdos de todos los individuos que ha fallecido — Ella suspiro. No comprendí sus palabras —; Más...soy el espíritu con el cual estás conectado desde el primer día de tu existencia. O por lo menos, de tu espíritu.

– Estas insinuando que...¿Simplemente no morimos?

— Una parte de ti se pierde, más tú espíritu se reciclan. El llamado purgatorio es la vida propia; cada vez que renaces tienes la oportunidad de borrón y cuenta nueva — Comentó para deslizar sus manos sobre los libros que hacían sobre su regazo y posar ambas manos con tranquilidad — La verdad es, que la gente es momentánea más el espíritu es eterno.

—...Dijiste que nos conocíamos de antes.

– Toda nuestra vida y ciclo hemos estados destinados y atados. Quizá como distintas personas. O por lo menos solamente tú — Mencionó para ahora colocar los libros en una pila y levantarse y dirigirse hacia mi —; Más hay algo en ti que nunca cambia. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, supe que eras terco y bastante inteligente.

—...El conocimiento, ¿Ese se traspasa?

— No. Claro que no, quizá la astucia que es una esencia. La sabiduría lo hace, por eso conocemos nuevos caminos. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la sabiduría se da por experiencia y al momento que reciclamos el alma y el espíritu; es una simple purificación. Los aztecas creían que la vida era un espiral y estaba controlada por soles.

— Huh...— Balbuceé. Debí de tomarme todo esto con calma. Sorbí un poco del chocolate caliente. Cerré los ojos. Sabía delicioso — Bueno, en ese caso. La esencia es lo que se recicla ¿A eso...te refieras?

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— Eso significa que tú...y yo, en vidas pasadas — No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo — Estuvimos juntos. Por el listón.

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— Si. Digamos que cuando rompimos como materia y energía, ambos colapsarnos. Todos colapsamos con alguien — Dijo con sencillez — Y nos rompemos. Al partirnos, nos dispersamos más seguimos siendo un rompecabezas. Y siendo que, el señor intelectual no estaba mal con sus palabras, eso significa que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace miles de millones de años, desde la gran explosión.

Tome aire. Esto era demasiada ciencia ficción y demasiado divino para ser verdad. Más debía de abrirlo; ella me había comprobado con el listón rojo, que en realidad se veía más grotesco que nada — Existía. Que ella era algo que no era humano. No sabía cómo esto se acomodaba al caso. Tampoco sabía cuál era la conexión con mis sucesores.

— Entonces ambos estamos destinados a estar juntos en vidas pasadas...porque éramos parte de la misma energía y materia.

— Algo parecido. Recuerda que yo no existo — Replicó mirándome con tranquilidad — Soy los recuerdos de los vivos hacia los muertos. Yo puedo permitir que la gente muera completamente o tenga la posibilidad de vivir en el recuerdo. Si existen en el recuerdo, existen en vida. Pueden regresar a vivir otra vez — Ella susurró en voz baja para mirarme y ladear su cabeza —: Fuimos un caso diferente a los comunes.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— En la explosión de vida, principalmente éramos materia. Más nos creamos muchos años atrás. Nuestra primera vida...— Ella suspiro para mirarme — ¿Quieres saberlo, realmente, Lawliet? Dudo que me creas, igualmente.

— Kat. Ya no tengo vuelta atrás — Murmuré rendido — Solo explícalo. Quiero entender esto.

— Cuando chocamos, seguimos unidos en la explosión. Fuimos una flor. Una Tagetes erecta, para ser específica. Durante la primera vegetación de la tierra, cuando los dinosaurios habitaban. La explosión nos separo más proveníamos del mismo pétalo. Tú proseguiste avanzando, pues sobreviviste. Yo fui un pétalo que...

Ella se puso. Mirándome.

— Lawliet, en realidad siento que decirte toda esta información es innecesaria. No me creerás.

— Más tienes que proseguir. No me importa sino te creo. Quiero la verdad.

– Bien. Mi pétalo se hizo polvo y descendió a las profundidades del subterráneo. Entonces mis padres, decidieron crear una conexión con los primeros humanos muchos siglos atrás. Tú seguiste evolucionando como humano con las condiciones que había. De mi parte...me descompuse con un par de huesos en la tierra de los muertos. En el subterráneo Azteca. Más seguía siendo una flor — Ella reconoció para mirar a sus pies — Mi madre, era la diosa del inframundo Azteca. Ella decidió conectar nuestros mundos, el de los humanos y los vivos. Y siendo que era un símbolo de vida en el inframundo Azteca, que con anterioridad fui una antecesor de la humanidad; me otorgaron la inexistencia.

Escuche con atención. Parecía una historia fantasiosa de ciencia ficción. Más el oráculo no había mentido. Y ahora, estaba más ansioso de probarlo con alguien.

— Pero si eres materia y energía entonces...¿Como sucedió? ¿Como no puedes simplemente no existir?

Ella suspiro.

– Como polvo de una simple flor, me tendieron como un campo de cempasúchiles. Me convertí el símbolo y la ofrenda del muerto y el vivo. Mi Madre tenía otorgado unir ambos mundos para poder coexistir finalmente en el cierto. Mictlán — Ella sonrío con tristeza —; El templo Azteca del inframundo. Donde los cadaveres de cuerpos en recuerdos de almas descansan para que sus almas partan nuevamente y descansen en paz el cielo. No éxito, porque si la gente no tiene esos recuerdos...entonces nadie descansará en paz. Siendo que soy un túnel hacia el inframundo no estoy muerta ni viva. Estoy atrapada en este laberinto — Ella susurró en voz baja para ahora acariciar sus propias piernas.

— ¿Por eso me preguntaste si creía en las leyendas y los mitos? — Cuestione.

— La realidad es, que no existe una verdad absoluta. Todas las culturas cargan una realidad que una persona puede decir que es la única existente, más no lo es. Dicen que los mitos y las leyendas cargan una verdad en ellos y no es mentira. Los Shinigamis existen, Lawliet. — Ella de depósito a decir para inclinar su cabeza hacia la derecha. Parecía recordar algo —; No son malos, más tampoco me gusta hablarles mucho. El rey Shinigami me quiere desposar y eso es incorrecto. Yo estoy atada a ti, después de todo. Y aunque quisiera engañarte...el único problema con la inmortalidad, es que vez al mismo espíritu morir significativas veces y la conciencia te remuerde.

Había acabado mi desayuno. Ella tomo los platos y los colocó en mi mesita de noche. Suponía que íbamos hablar del tema.

Me miró unos segundos. Su ojos estaban aguados.

— Perdón.

— No entiendo porque te estás disculpando. – Susurre en voz baja.

— Yo...te prometí, hace algunos siglos, nunca fallarte y engañarte y lo hice. — Ella confesó en avergonzada.

— Kat...no recuerdo absolutamente nada de eso — Mencione con cuidado para mirarle. No sabía que hacer en esta situación —; Quizá...tú dijiste que compartías toda tu existencia con un espíritu y múltiples almas. Yo no sé...nada de las otras almas. Solo sé quién soy hoy. No debes de culparte por algo que tú prometiste por alguien que ya no está.

— Pero Lawliet yo...no lo comprendes. Tú mueres todo el tiempo y yo solo observó como mueres — Ella suspiro frustrada. Podía jurar que su garganta temblaba —; No me gusta que olvides todo. Estoy hecha de recuerdos y cada vez que mueres, todas tus almas se olvidan de mi.

Le mire detenidamente.

— No puedo disculparme de mi pérdida. Y siento...morir constantemente y que tú tengas que verlo — Hable inseguro. No sabía cómo funcionaba más la vida eterna sonaba más bien como una tortura que una glorificación. Nunca poder morir. Eso sonaba horrible —; Más no tienes que disculparte por engañarme. O engañar a alguien que fui...yo no soy esa persona. No en este presente. Durante ese tiempo yo no te conocía y tú...debías de ser feliz, por lo menos una vez en tu vida.

— Lawliet.

Nunca mencioné la manera tan ella que decía mi nombre; parecía ronronear cada vez que pronunciaba las letras. La L, tan sutil. La i, con tanta suavidad. La t, con tanta fuerza. Era algo que querría escuchar constantemente. Y sabía que debía decirle que parara de decir mi nombre. Más no me molestaba que lo dijera si estábamos solos. Me gustaba la manera que lo pronunciaba, se sentía como un halago y una caricia.

— Hay...otra cosa que te prometí en una de tus vidas pasadas que te he fallado. Y creo que es la mayor consecuencia por las cuales tu legado está en peligro.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Estas asumiendo una responsabilidad imprecisa, Kat.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Colocó sus pies rozando con la punta de los míos. Ambos estábamos frente a frente sentados en mi cama y la conversación era algo que no creía ser posible. Más lo era.

— Yo...— Tomo aire con fuerza. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos —; Lawliet, en todas nuestra vidas hemos tenido hijos.

Esto era raro. En verdad que lo era. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente para ruborizarme; entonces ella y yo debimos de...oh.

— Tuvimos tres hijos — Ella susurró cerrando los puños. Su voz se volvía pastosa. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr nuevamente. Necesitaba un libro manual para consolar a una mujer o una criatura divina —; En una de tus vidas pasadas yo prometí cuidar de ellos sin importar la razón. Me mudé a Inglaterra con el propósito de cuidar...lo único que me quedaba de ti. Te...asesinaron — Ella mencionó, tensa —; Fue en la corte de las brujas de Salem, te acusaron de ser hechicera y te ahorcaron enfrente de nuestra familia. Tus ultimas condolencias fueron que cuidara de nuestros tres hijos sin importar el porque. Y lo he hecho. Lo he hecho hasta esta fecha más...

Tres hijos.

Nate River.

Mail Jeevas.

Mihael Kheel.

Mis tres sucesores. Ella los había cuidado como una madre sin importar el que. Los había criado. Les había dado la compañía que a mi me había faltado en los años de mi crianza.

Entonces comprendí, que quizá mi espíritu encontraba tanta empatía y sentía impulsos extraños de emociones al verla cuidarlos. Quizá no era tanto Watari. Quizás, mi subconsciente sabía que yo...

Tome aire con fuerza. Para mirar hacia la puerta.

—...¿Siempre los haz cuidado como una madre a los tres?

— Y como padre. En la vida donde me pediste eso, me llamaba James.

— X. C. K. James...— Balbuceé para mirarle — Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que tenías un nombre muy largo. Y el oráculo muestra lo contrario. Eres inmortal y nadie puede matarte ya que tú existencia depende de la comunicación de recuerdos entre el vivo y el muerto...— Murmuré. Comenzaba a tener sentido —; Tú seudónimo. ¿Acaso son las iniciales de tus vidas pasadas?

Ella sonrío con los ojos llorosos y accedió con la cabeza.

— Te llamaste Alice. Te llamaste Demian. Te llamaste Phillip inclusive — Ella susurró para cubrir su boca — Está vida será diferente. No me importa si este en contra del protocolo. No quiero verte morir, no si siento que no existe justicia. No siendo que una parte siente culpa...Lawliet, tus sucesores están en un enorme peligro porque Beyond me colocó entre la esquina y la pared.

Inerte y callado le mire.

— Beyond quiere vengarse de ambos. Tú, de traicionarlo y quedarte con los niños porque eran nuestros...hijos, en vidas pasadas — Balbuceé aturdido —, Y por venganza de la muerte de A.

Kat accedió con la cabeza mientras me miraba. Una sonrisa pequeña se le hacía en el rostro mientras sus ojos se aguardaban.

— No es tu culpa. Beyond no querría vengarse sin que A se hubiera suicidado. — Murmuré ahora para mirarle — No sé cómo la vida funcione, tampoco tengo una filosofía predilecta que explique los fenómenos de la vida. Más creo, Kat, que si haz roto las reglas en una de todas nuestras vidas, esto tuvo que ser planeado. Quizá, la única manera de...— Tome aire — Salvarme y hacer mi vida más larga era cometiendo errores que te impulsarán a sentir culpa y tomar más responsabilidad de los hechos.

— Lo siento. — Ella susurro cabizbaja. Comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

— No lo recuerdo, Kat. No debes de disculparte conmigo y si mi alma anterior ya hace durmiendo en paz, no veo porque molestarte con tanto rencor y odio hacia ti misma.

Alzó su rostro al mirarme. Sus ojos seguían cristalinos.

— Enfócate en esta vida, Kat. No en las de tu pasado. Enfócate en salvar a nuestros hijos, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Pero enfócate hoy — Mencione para acercarme a ella. Quería besarla. Tenía el impulso de hacerlo más no sabía cómo. Tampoco entendía como tenía la sensación tan carnal de simplemente besarla.

Nos quedamos callados quizá unos minutos.

— ¿Lawliet?

— Dime, Kat.

— Quiero ser tu novia.

Sentí ruborizarme ligeramente ante sus palabras. Mire hacia ella.

—...Comprendo que estemos atados. Y en verdad que eres más que un privilegio, Kat. Más no nos conocemos tanto. Quiero probarte, Kat. ¿Puedes esperar un poco?

— He esperado tanto tiempo para que vuelvas a nacer. — Ella susurro en voz baja triste y cansada.

Le mire neutral.

— Lo siento, pero así no funcionan las cosas.

— Maldigo el día que te hiciste tan metódico, frío y calculador.

— ¿Estas maldiciendo mi cumpleaños? — Cuestioné monótono.

Ella no me respondió. Después de todo, ella realmente había cuidado a nuestros hijos. Quizá, en una vida pasada me prometió serme fiel. Y lo estaba haciendo. Estaba esperando toda la eternidad y me había visto morir múltiples veces.

—...Simplemente no te conozco lo suficiente Kat. Te confío más...son cosas que no puedo forzar. No puedo negar que es fascinante todo lo que haz dicho y haz hecho. Más...no te conozco tanto. No quiero decirte que te amo sino es cierto — Admití para ahora mirarle con detención — Más no es mentira, que siento una atracción enorme hacia a ti y...me importas. Te confío cuando no debería porque no te conozco tanto. Llevamos dos meses en conocernos y vivir juntos.

Ella sonrío ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras.

— La atracción física no es nada. Solo es parte animalistica y poco domesticada del humano.

– Yo nunca dije que no contará. Sin embargo, temo que he de recordarte que los humanos también son animales. Y estas atado a uno.

—...Me molesté cuando dijiste que debía de ser modelo.

Yo enarque una ceja.

– Me moleste porque una de tus vidas pasadas me dijiste que no debía dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Tuve triates esa vez. — Mencionó sonriente más aún nostálgica — Me hiciste prometerlo, que les haría saber eso cuando crecieran.

— ¿Que sucedió en aquella vida? ¿Tuviste triates? Eso suena doloroso — Admití.

— Hablas muy monótono en ocasiones. Juro que quisiera hacerte ser más expresivo más me es imposible — Ella replicó con tranquilidad para proseguir — Éramos jóvenes y vivíamos en París. Me enamore de ti porque eras un intelectual, eras un escritor. Más mi padre me forzó a casarme con alguien más. Ambos estábamos enamorados. Huimos de casa y fuimos al pueblo donde solías publicar tus artículos. Ahí tú y yo...bueno...

No explicó mucho.

— Tuvimos coito y quedaste embarazada — Concluí con comprensión.

Ella sonrojo.

— ¿Sabes? En realidad, lo dijiste más romántico. Me dijiste que me harías el amor y que te diera mi castidad. No solamente me pediste "coito" — Ella mencionó para negar con la cabeza.

Sonaba algo bastante cursi.

— No esperaría algo así viniendo de mi propia boca.

Kat suspiro.

– Bien...Creo que necesitas un descanso. Te dejo estos libros si necesitas más información de mi fecha de nacimiento. Específicamente que soy y que hago. Los otros son códices y textos japoneses y alemanes. Trataré de buscar más textos donde hablen de distintas energías y criaturas que puedas observar y comprender un poco más de mi mundo. — Ella colocó la pila ahora sobre mi lado derecho de la cama. Me miro a los ojos — En la tarde llamaré a Near para avanzar en el caso. Por favor, no menciones nada de esto a ellos.

Yo acepte con la cabeza.

Ella se levanto de la cama y con ligeros pasos se encaminó hacia la salida. Más...

— Kat.

Ella giro su cabeza.

— ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Se encaminó hacia mi, desconcertada. Colocándose en la orilla de mi cama, justamente al nivel de mi cara a consecuencia, coloque mi mano sobre su cabello con cuidado y lo retire de su rostro. Sus ojos se prendieron en aquel dorado extraño presente. Tome su mandíbula y bese su nariz.

— Dijiste que me extrañabas.

Ella sonrío con melancolía para ahora mirarme insegura.

— ¿Por qué...lo haz hecho?

— La realidad es que tampoco lo sé. Más quería hacerlo — Murmuré en voz baja. Para solo mirarle — Me he percatado que cuando estás cerca, mis feromonas incrementan un treinta y siete por cierto. Sigo pensando que seas modelo, aunque te moleste.

Ella me sonrío de manera burlesca acaricio mi cabello. Beso mi frente y reposo su mandíbula sobre esta sin soltarme.

— Lawliet, en verdad que eres la persona más poca romántica que he conocido.

— Gracias.

Ella sonrío con ironía y prosiguió su tacto.

—...¿No te molesta esto?

— ¿A que te refieres?

— El contacto físico. Me he dado cuenta que no lo toleras.

— Eres una excepción — Murmuré en voz baja, avergonzado.

Kat beso mi mejilla.

— Incremento de treinta y siete por ciento — Balbuceé.

— Creo que tomaré tu propuesta de ser modelo. Veré si tus dichosas feromonas te hacen tan siquiera un poco más romántico — Murmuró.

— Puede que funcione — Acepte.

— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo, Lawliet? — Ella replico con un tono ligeramente burlesco. No estaba llorando. Me gustaba verla risueña y feliz, una parte de mi se satisfacía.

— No, más te estoy diciendo un hecho. Las feromonas no son oxitocina. Más implican y funcionan de una manera muy parecida. A la diferencia, la oxitocina incrementa los deseos de obtener algo y también induce a sentimientos. Más es sabido, que después del coito por las feromonas, algunos hombres producen oxitocina. Lo cual, los hacen más románticos. Más hay excepciones, las mujeres son las que producen oxitocina después de tener coito, por ello tienden a abrazar y hacer cariño hacia sus amantes. — Mencione. Ella me miraba con cierta ternura y un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios.

— En verdad, que eres un gran mata-pasiones.

— No lo creo. Más si las feromonas me impulsaron a besarte la mejilla, esto significa que también estoy produciendo oxitocina. Deberías de estar feliz. Alrededor de un quince por ciento, probablemente — Mencione pensativo.

— Es un hecho, seré tu modelo personal para que así seas más romántico — Ella replico cansada.

— Esas son medidas muy extremas.

Ella me miró a los ojos nuevamente. Bajo su rostro de mi cabeza y junto nuestras frentes. Beso ambos de mis párpados.

— Te extrañé tanto.

Quizá no eran las hormonas. Quizá, mi subconsciente también la había extrañado.


	27. EL RECUERDO

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

 **EL RECUERDO**

 _"La muerte no existe, la gente muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo — Isabel Allende."_


	28. 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

23

 **VERDAD**

 _lawliet_

— Hace un par de horas, tu madre hizo una elucubración acerca de un individuo, Rudolf Kein Schmidth — Elabore a decir mientras colocaba el expediente y señalaba la computadora información del individuo — Ligeramente paranoica señaló cierta lógica a su argumento. Schmidth tenía una relación cercana con Birthday.

Near enredo sus dedos sobre su cabello para mirar a su respectiva guardiana legal y regresar a los registros. Se encontraba neutral.

— Dijo que podría ser un posible sospechoso debido a la conexión que ambos personajes tenían en la escena del crimen. Kat comenzó a recibir correspondencia dos semanas después que Rudolf fue ascendido de puesto. Beyond partió meses antes. Tres para ser exactos; sin embargo tuvo acceso al dinero de una manera muy legítima, tal y como si alguien estuviera de por medio. Sin embargo, aunque la cuenta bancaria fue vaciada, Schmidt ya hacia proveyendo a las órdenes de Watari y Roger. Tenía acceso a las cuentas bancarias y expedientes. Las fechas concuerdan perfectamente con la fecha de su escapatoria — Sentencié.

— ¿A que viene todo esto, si la evidencia apunta que es un posible asociado con el crimen?

— Rudolf pregunto a Roger y lo persuadió para pedir la solicitud que viniera a dar clases con ustedes en esta residencia. Mi nombre no aparece en la dirección — Recalque con tranquilidad —; Más si la locación exacta de dónde estamos. Birthday careció de problemas en el momento de ingresar la correspondencia hacia Kat en Wammy's House debido que ella misma era residente del mismo lugar donde el se acogió.

— He de suponer que en conclusión...quiere que Schmidth se quede para interrogarlo sutilmente hasta que lo encuentres como tú última conexión del convicto — Near murmuró enredando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos mientras colocaba unos dominó en alineación.

— Correcto — Respondí.

Más Kat no parecía muy feliz con esto. Se veía rígida e incomoda.

—...Debido a esto, te pido el debido permiso y respeto de cuestionarte si tú madre puede actuar como mi comprometida durante el caso.

Near detuvo su construcción y mantuvo una expresión neutral. Katrina, se encontraba sorprendida ante mis palabras y sobretodo ruborizada.

— ¿Lo dices para proteger tu identidad y locación de departamento como anonimato y perder los lazos reconocidos como si fueras L? — Mencionó con tranquilidad para ahora mirar hacia Katrina ahora más cuestionarme — ¿O por el simple hecho que quieres proteger a mi madre de un posible enlazado con el caso?

Debía de suponer que Near desconocía que su madre había sido molestaba por este hombre. Más reconocía que el albino era listo. El lo sabía más hacia colocarse en una postura rígida e imitar cierta ignorancia. Su madre no quería que supiera para no preocuparle.

Sin embargo, aunque sus movimientos fuesen pasivos encontraba algo diferente en ellos; el mismo enfatizaba a su madre como pieza del rompecabezas. Su voz recalcaba la palabra madre y su lenguaje corporal protección al mover la pieza de domino contra su propio pecho.

— Son ambos motivos.

– He de suponer que Kat desconocía de esta información — Near reposo sus ojos hacia la joven.

— Yo...

— Quiero protegerte, Kat. No dejaré que Schmidth llegue a acercarse hacia a ti más de lo permitido — Reconocí con tranquilidad — Diremos que soy su comprometido y que hace en Japón porque nuestra residencia hace en Japón. No es imposible creer que Kat haya conseguido una relación después de Birthday. Ni mucho menos, que buscará la seguridad emocional de finalmente sentar cabeza y ofrecerle lo mejor a sus hijos.

Near enredo sus dedos a su cabello, mientras miraba a su madre con tranquilidad y luego a mi. Tomo dos piezas de dominó; las colocó una frente a la otra y comenzó ha hacer una estructura. Arriba de estos, hizo un un piso de tres niveles.

— Imitaras ser nuestra figura paterna — No era pregunta, Near lo estaba afirmando.

— Afirmativo.

— Si mamá no se siente incómoda, entonces está bien — Mencionó restándole el interés para finalmente mirarme — Más espero que no tomes ventaja sobre esto.

Near estaba insinuando que gustaba de su figura materna.

— Nate — Kat hablo con suavidad mientras se inclinaba a acariciar su cabello — L hace esto para protegernos a ambos y finalmente a ustedes. Dudo que quiera tomarlo como ventaja. Si el tratara de tomar ventaja sobre la actuación, me lo hubiera dicho a mi en nuestra privacidad y tiempo de ambos. Dudo que lo hubiera expuesto enfrente de una reunión en un caso. Ryuzaki es terriblemente metódico. El reconoce que Matt y Mello son celosos. Te ha pedido permiso a ti, principalmente. Sus intensiones son otras.

Near prosiguió jugando con las piezas de dominó. Colocó una base en medio de ambas fichas para finalmente formar una especie de triángulo.

— Yo nunca dije que me molestara que cortejará contigo. Me agrada la idea de ustedes dos siendo mis figuras paternas — Mencionó despreocupado y con tono de voz monótono — L siempre ha sido un honor al cual servir y una figura paterna para mí. Muchos infantes de mi edad desean imitar a sus padres, yo no soy la excepción. El concepto de Edipo me señala a mi mismo con una probabilidad de sesenta y nueve punto ocho por ciento, de salir con una joven extranjera de pigmentación de melanina más alta. No exactamente porque soy albino y es un defecto genético, más incrementan un quince por ciento más a la ecuación porque te veo como una figura materna. En consecuencia, buscaré a una mujer que tenga estas características pues la psicología indica que crecí de esta manera y ha de influir, que yo crea que es una verdad definitiva para la crianza de mis hijos.

Kat suspiro, mirándole. Le acaricio la cabeza y beso su mejilla aunque el se encontrara serio.

— Está bien, Near. Menos mal que no te molesta a ti — Ella dijo para volver besar a su mejilla. En realidad, Kat parecía explotarlo con cariño. Se dirigió ahora hacia mi — Ahora, quiero señalar dos puntos esenciales en este plan.

— ¿Cuales son?

— Schmidth no es tonto, el sabe que Beyond te imitaba en tu vestimenta y maneras de actuar. Claro, el nunca te observó más conocerá ciertos patrones que indicaran todo lo contrario.

— Cambiare de ropa y mantendré los mismos manearíamos. Schmidth creerá que extrañas a Beyond ya que poseemos ciertas características, excluyendo la ropa y la manera de pensar — Comenté con tranquilidad.

— Buen plan. Schmidth nunca ha sido tan inteligente para disponer a la situación. El creerá que Kat está nostálgica y ciertamente, extrañaba Beyond.

Kat entonces enarcó una ceja.

— Tienes en mente, que Beyond te imito tanto que también su seudónimo era Ryuzaki, ¿Verdad?

– Lo tenía previamente pensado. En el momento de su llegada. Mi alias será Hideki Ryuga — Comente para ahora mirar a Kat y a Near — Kat será Katrina Ryuga en consecuencia.

— Haz tomado el mismo alias que un artista pop japonés — Near espetó pasivo.

— Ese es el punto, Near. Es un alias, no un nombre real. No tiene que tener ciencia, solo relación con algo que previamente han visto. Más dudo, que Rudolf Schmidth tenga cierto conocimiento de un artista pop cuya audiencia son adolescentes y féminas en previa pubertad — Acepte.

Kat parpadeo.

— Linda ha de conocer de Hideki Ryuga, dudo que Schmidth vaya a dejar a Linda en Inglaterra.

Near alzó el rostro y miro a Kat.

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación, entonces?

Está pregunta era tan fuera de contexto. Kat lanzó una risita.

— Oh, vamos Near. Ella está enamorada. No te va a morder o hacer algo — Kat replico con tranquilidad y mirarle.

— Pero Matt gusta de ella y no me gusta estar en problemas. Linda siempre es muy entrometida con mis juegos y juguetes — El murmuró en voz baja, inexpresivo —, Mello en consecuencia se enoja porque señala que todos tienen cierto fanatismo en mi.

— Mello no te va a hacer nada, tampoco. Sino, yo misma lo corrijo.

— No quiero que lo regañes tampoco. No me gusta que lo regañen.

Kat sonrío.

— Near, en verdad que no tienes idea de cuánto te amo — Ella suspiro para mirar ahora hacia mi con tranquilidad — Entonces, está es la residencia Ryuga. ¿A que te dedicas?

— Soy detective de la zona, trabajo para la policia japonesa — Repliqué para ahora verla con tranquilidad —; Dormirás en mi cama. Sufro de insomnio y no duermo, en consecuencia si Near desea tener la estadía en nuestra habitación puede dormir contigo en la cama. Sin embargo, por lo que se, posee de insomnio.

Near giro a verme.

— Puedo utilizar el tiempo para aplicarme al caso.

Accedí con la cabeza. Kat nos observó a ambos con una sonrisa nostálgica y decidió bajar la cabeza en dirección a su regazo donde hacían sus manos.

— ¿Mamá?

— Dime, Near.

— ¿Donde están tus aretes?

Kat parpadeo y abrió sus ojos ligeramente al percatarse del pequeño detalle.

— Perdí el otro.

— Olvidaste uno en mi habitación ayer por la mañana, cuando trajiste el desayuno. Lo recogí — Mentí.

— Perdiste el par...— El murmuró — Interesante conducta y bastante sospechosa viniendo de ti.

— Podemos discutir de mis aretes en otro momento, Nate — Ella recalcó su nombre para ahora suspirar y observamos a ambos —, ¿Que les diremos a Mello y a Matt, acerca de todo esto?

— La verdad — Respondí.

Ella me miró insegura.

— Ryuzaki...

— Tienen que saberlo, Kat. Es injusto que desconozcan que Beyond es convicto. Y sobretodo, creo que ambos habrán tenido sus propias sospechas — Respondí con tranquilidad —, Son mis sucesores. Tienen que ser capaces de resolver el caso. Y sobretodo...no puedes protegerlos de todo.

Ella me miró a los ojos.

—...Te prometí que cuidaría de ellos.

— Yo se que lo hiciste y en verdad que lo haz hecho de maravilla. Más está es la única manera de protegerlos en este presente. No haciéndolos ver cosas que no son ciertas. La realidad es tangible — Murmuré — más el único problema, son aquellos padres irresponsables permiten a sus hijos vivir en una fantasía en vez de darles las herramientas para lucharla.

— No estuviste en ninguno de esos años – Habló susceptible.

— Pero estoy ahora. Y estoy ahora con ellos y contigo — Corregí tratando de tranquilizarla para mirarle con cuidado — Kat, es esto o nada. Los estás lastimando protegiéndolos de un mundo ingenuo, cuando ellos saben que es...

— Una mentira. – Concluyó ella para cerrar sus ojos.

Near nos observó a ambos y enarcó una ceja. No mencionó nada, más parecía abatido por nuestra conversación.

— Debes de informarles. Es injusto que Near solo conozca de esta información — Balbuceé. Realmente, estaba tratando de ser más expresivo con ella. Me era difícil. Más estaba dando mi mejor esfuerzos — Estaré a tu lado, si necesitas ayuda — Me ofrecí.

— Está bien...— Ella dijo rendida.


	29. 24

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

24

 **SACRIFICIOS**

 _lawliet_

— ¿Mello, Matt? — Kat hablo insegura tras la puerta.

Estaba a su lado, ligeramente encorvado y descalzo mientras observaba hacia la puerta delantera de la habitación de Matt.

Por lo que tenía entendido, Matt y Mello compartían una amistad larga. Desde el momento que los conocí, nunca parecían separarse de él otro. Mello, era dos años mayor que Mear y un año mayor que Matt. Matt, solía tener la misma altura que Mello e inclusive parecía controlar sus emociones mejor que mi segundo sucesor.

Al momento que llegaron aquí, comprendí que ambos podían pasar horas jugando como hermanos en video juegos. Matt hacia bromas. Mello se reía de ellas; sin antes molestarse de algo. Mello era impulsivo. Matt era cómico y reasonable. Mello era adictivo a el chocolate más era brillante y Matt por otra parte, era increíblemente inteligente en relación a la tecnología. Mello tenía ocho. Matt siete. Near seis.

Se veía nerviosa. Podía notar sus manos recorrer su cabello una y otra vez mientras sus ansias se revelaban con el color de sus ojos. Esos errantes y hermosos hacían llenos de preocupaciones y preguntas no hechas.

— ¿Mamá? — Mello cuestionó tras la puerta – ¿Por qué tocas la puerta? Normalmente solamente entras sin tocar.

Ella abrió la muerta. Me miró de reojo, decidí seguir sus pasos con Near en medio de ambos. Kat espero a que ambos estuviéramos dentro de la habitación, a consecuencia entre la puerta. Tanto Matt y como Mello se encontraron con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Podrían...tomar asiento? Tengo..algo que contarles — Kat murmuró el voz baja.

Ambos siguieron sus órdenes, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Matt la cual era bastante amplia y a consecuencia, Matt hizo una seña hacia Near para que tomar asiento en el espacio vacío. Mello hizo una mueca ante esto. Katrina estaba tan distraída, que ignoro el hecho de la falta cortesía de Mello.

Le hice compañía. Me sostenía a su lado y a la diferencia de Kat, no estaba temblando. En realidad, estaba bastante tranquilo. Ella hacia en el completo opuesto.

Kat suspiro para mirar a los tres chicos.

— Una vez...dije que mentiría para protegerlos. Y en realidad no era mentira — Katrina mencionó mirando a cada uno de los individuos que hacían sentados en la extensa cama —; Les he mentido. Les he ocultado algo que sucede desde hace meses y no es justo. Ustedes luchan por la injusticia y yo...simplemente los he retenido sus pasos. Hay veces que simplemente quisiera ser el guardián entre el centeno y protegerlos del mundo. Más...este no es su futuro. Y esto no los va a salvar de la sociedad ni las injusticias.

La vi tensarse. Sus los comenzaban a aguardarse ligeramente y sus hombros se alzaron un poco. Cubrió su vientre mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Contuvo la respiración.

— Kati — Mello mencionó su apodo con serenidad, lo cual me sorprendió ligeramente. Mello solía sobre-actuar ante los hechos. No sabía controlarse y escucharlo ejecutar las palabras con tanta madurez debía de ser algo valuable.

Kat alzó su rostro, mientras miro a Mello con sus manos en el rostro. Kat era tan frágil en sus emociones. Lo cual, me hizo cuestionarme como sería la vida de un individuo que fuese inmortal; no habría nada en el centro. A esto me refiero, que ser inmortal debería de ser una de las cosas más aborrecibles posibles; observar a la gente que amas morir múltiples veces, amar nuevamente y que todo terminará nuevamente en el ciclo. Creo que te hacía definitivamente más débil o más fuerte. Te hacia un malagradecido y apático o una persona extremadamente sensible.

— Kati — Mello repitió su nombre levantándose de la cama de su mejor amigo, para tomar el extremo de su camiseta y mirarle con una sonrisa pequeña — Kati, no llores. Lo sabemos todo.

Kat miró a Mello unos segundos, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la boca e intentaba no llorar. Lo cual, en realidad me impresionó. Suponía que Near no había informado acerca del caso con ellos. No habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas desde la última reunión que habíamos tenido dentro del caso.

Matt había seguido los pasos de Mello y no tardó mucho Near en colocarse en uno de sus extremidades. El sostenía su cintura en una abrazo, mientras ambos, tanto como Matt y como Mello, sujetaban el lado derecho de su cadera o simplemente su parte delantera, al nivel de su estómago.

— Mamá, comprendemos que no quisieras que supiéramos que Beyond nos dejó. Nos agradaba más...nunca fue cercano a nosotros. — Matt intervino para mirar a su madre y sonreírle —; Quizás le teníamos cariño más el nunca tomo responsabilidad con nosotros.

— Mis niños. Simplemente no...no quiero que estén en peligro — Ella susurró — Quisiera simplemente poder...no lo sé. Poder sostenerlos por horas sin necesidad de que el mundo sea tan horrible. Más..he de suponer que así funciona el mundo. No puedo salvarlos de algo que es intangible. Y mucho menos si ese...— Juraría que diría bastardo — Ese chico se atreve a lastimarlos. Ustedes son inteligentes. Saben resolver casos mejor que nadie. Son los sucesores de L y me hacen sentir muy orgullosa — Ella suspiro mirándoles y retirar un par de lagrimas.

— Eres muy sensible — Near murmuró en voz baja — Quizá te preocupes de nosotros más de lo que deberíamos.

— Son niños aún. Puede que sea que tienen un coeficiente intelectual muy alto pero...me es difícil verlos crecer muy rápido.

Mello y Matt rieron ante esto. Near no solía mostrar sus emociones, más una evidencia fue posible; esa sonrisa ligera se le mostró en la boca.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron de todo? ¿Correspondencia? — Cuestione observando a ambos. No estaba sorprendido que ambos obtuvieran información del caso. No eran exactamente por los documentos. Más sabía que encontrarían la forma de obtener sus objetivos.

— No. Matt corrompió el sistema de seguridad desde su consola de video juegos — Mello respondió para dejar de abrazar a Kat y entonces observarnos a ambos. Colocó sus brazos contra el pecho, resignado — Lo que significa que no sólo nos enteramos del caso. Sino...de otras cosas.

En ese momento, observe a Kat con los ojos abiertos de una manera bastante singular.

– Ustedes...Matt...¿Corrompió el sistema de seguridad de las cámaras? — Katrina balbuceó con cierto temor en el cuestionamiento.

A lo que Matt, liberó su cintura. De alejo junto con Mello y ambos, con una mirada crítica y discriminante nos observaron.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Mello con sequedad en la garganta.

— ¿Por que qué? — Ella cuestiono nerviosa.

— ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que saliste con L antes de ir a Wammy's House?! — Exclamó Mello mientras saltaba entre rabietas y a continuación dirigió una cara desconcertante hacia mi — ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste a Katy sola cuidándonos?! ¡Ella te amaba y te extrañaba todo el tiempo! ¡Sino fuera por ti, ella no hubiera salido con el idiota de Beyond! ¡Ese cínico, ojos color periodo menstrual!

Parpadeé para asimilar sus palabras. En ninguna de nuestras conversaciones sucedían aquellas acciones. A excepción que...

Kat abrió la boca, desconcertada. Más Interrumpí de inmediato para observar ahora a Matt, quien sostenía una mirada neutral más crítica a la situación.

— ¿He de suponer que al momento de acceder a las cámaras y al sistema de seguridad, tuvieron ciertas dificultades y la transición poseía cierta inestabilidad, o estoy en lo incierto? — Cuestione específicamente hacia Matt.

El castaño genio de tecnología, no tardó en metódicamente acceder con la cabeza y proceder en explicación:

— Para acceder al sistema operativo, tuve que entrar a el sistema de código. Creí que sería más fácil de acceder, siendo que la combinación común es el código binario — Se detuvo para mirarme con cierta diversión — Más eres L, a consecuencia esto no sería tan fácil de darme acceso. Sin embargo, logre entrar a la matriz que sostiene el código común de la tecnología, el código binario. Entre nosotros dos, la primera vez que accedí me mostré en la gloria. Pues creí que debía de ser una completa mofa de código binario — Contempló para finalmente exponer la combinación de números —; 101 0000 A100 001 101 0011 100 0100 100 0101 100 1001. ¿En serio, L? ¿Tenía que ser pastel? Sin embargo, en constancia, tu sistema operativo funciono rápido. Solíamos tener dificultades al acceder pues era automático y al momento que sentía ser atacado, se transformaba nuevamente y colocaba una nueva combinación. Las cuales, eran fáciles de acceder al conocer. Más difíciles de dejar en absoluto. Solíamos tener perdida de señal con constancia.

— Impresionante — Murmuré — No me sorprende que seas el número tres en la lista.

El sonrío orgulloso. Más su mirada se transformó para mirarme ahora con cierta empatía hacia su madre.

— ¿Por qué olvídate a mamá, L? ¿Por qué...la dejaste en responsabilidad de nosotros? Comprendemos que querrías que tus sucesores tuvieran una buena educación y alguien quien atendiera sus necesidades más...no necesitabas dejarla sola. Ella...

Comprendí ahora lo que sucedía. Mello y Matt habían accedido al sistema operativo de cámaras. No había observado a Kat y a mi, discutiendo acerca de temas comprometedores, pues las cámaras rebotaban la información y componían un nuevo código al sentir intrusos e invasores. Más si ellos deducían que ambos habíamos estado juntos, debía de ser por las conversaciones antes del oráculo. Y probablemente por la discusión que tuvimos enfrente de Near.

Mello seguía fuliminandome con la mirada y a Kat, mantenía una mirada de indignación y reclamó.

— ¿Por qué mentiste y dijiste que no conocías a L, entonces? — Mello recalcó hacia su madre adoptiva con cierta repulsión.

Kat estaba muda. No sabía que decir y creía que quizá no había dado a la misma conclusión que yo. A lo cual, ella parecía querer hablar y responder más decidí tomar su muñeca e interrumpirle con tranquilidad.

— Está bien – Murmuré para mirar a los tres — Kat y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante años — Articule. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo reconocía. Más suponía que Kat no quería que supieran la información que a mi me había proveído —; Quizá unos cinco. En una ocasión me tocó resolver un caso en Estados Unidos más mi estadía fue en México debido a la seguridad y sospecha. Watari y Katrina tenían contacto desde entonces debido a que ambos buscaban una asociación para el bien. En consecuencia, Watari busco un hospedaje más el país está cubierto de múltiples en Estados Unidos, más las políticas tanto como los convictos eran peligrosos, indicando un rango de cincuenta y tres por ciento en riesgos para mí identidad; En consecuencia, conocía Watari sugería nuestra estadía con Kat, una autora anónima cuya información hacia resguardada en Inglaterra y no en su país de origen. Me hospedé en su departamento durante el tiempo y nos hicimos amigos y todo gracias al contacto que tenía con Watari.

Kat giro a verme. Sus ojos se encontraban ciertamente perdidos en mi mientras me miraba sorprendida; estaba mintiendo y estaba mintiendo por ella.

— Por más imposible que suene, su madre se enamoro de mi. Y yo desconocía de mis propias emociones. Nunca estuvimos en una relación propia y estable más..siempre nos preocupamos por ambos. Ella de mi y yo de ella. Como he dicho, nunca tuvimos una relación seria.

— ¿Por qué? — Mello cuestionó a la defensiva — ¿Eres idiota o qué? Katy es la chica más linda e inteligente que puedas conocer. Creo que mi respeto hacia ti a disminuido, L.

Kat abrió sus ojos con impresión.

— Miheal...no digas...

— No, Mello. La verdad es que nunca pude sustentarle a tu madre la felicidad que ella merecía. Mi trabajo es peligroso. No quería que ella estuviera en vuelta en este mundo de crímenes que ella está ahora. Estaba enamorado de ella y sin duda no..permitiría que estuviera fuera de crímenes. La gente hace sacrificios. Soy un humanos yo di el mío. Di mi felicidad por su seguridad — Expliqué para ahora mirar a Kat — Más eso no quita el hecho que aún admiré a su madre. Es el mejor partido que cualquier joven o adulto deseé. Debido a ello, le hice una petición. Le pedí que resguardará de ustedes, les criara y les diera una mente crítica. Conocía a Kat. Conocía su devoción y dedicación y su manera de amar. No encontré mejor partido que tomara esa misión que ella. Kat nunca se negó y yo nunca la forcé a tomar las decisiones que ella tomó para protegerlos y cuidarlos. Ella prometió cuidar de ustedes tal y como ella cuido de mi. Tal y cual Quillish me crió. No existe mente maestra y mente sana si la psique de un individuo está dañada. Ahí está el caso de Beyond Birthday — Murmuré en voz baja.

Kat apretó mi mano para hacerme girar hacia ella. Me estaba sonriendo y sus ojos hacían en aquel brillante atardecer.

— Nunca me fallaste, Kat. Y yo prometo entonces, no fallarte a ti. Por ello mismo debían de saber la verdad — Mencione con tranquilidad para mirar a los tres, los cuales parecían comprender la situación ahora.

— Entonces...¿L te regaló tus aretes? — Susurró Mello en voz baja, ligeramente arrepentidos — Escuchamos que dijiste que los aretes nunca habían sido tuyos, sino de el.

— Es cierto, una vez dijiste que los aretes te los había dado una de las personas que más amaste en tu vida — Mello dijo mirándole con los ojos brillantes — Nos lo dijiste en un cuento, más nunca dijiste quién era.

Apreté su muñeca detrás de la espalda. Ella comprendió la situación.

— Si. Ryuzaki...el me regaló los aretes. Los compro por mi — Ella susurró en voz baja, con cierta nostalgia —; Pertenecían a mi familia en las ruinas aztecas. Teníamos descendencia de la realeza prehispánica. Era lo único que me quedaban de mis raíces y el...bueno, los compro por mi antes de mudarnos a Inglaterra.

Mello me observó ahora más tranquilo y finalmente Near interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Existe un motivo por el cual le diste ese arete a Ryuzaki, Kat?

— Era un recuerdo de ambos, Nate. Por eso mismo. Era un recuerdo de que el y yo...estuvimos en el pasado juntos — Susurró. En parte, comprendí que esto no era mentira y la nostalgia pareció apoderarse de su voz. El oráculo mostraba las verdades. Detenía mi nombre entre las letras y era el recordatorio de lo que un día fui. Los días con los cuales yo existí. Probablemente, mis vidas pasadas. Y aquellos mismos, quizá no sólo símbolo de la realeza más de un eterno olvido y recuerdo.

— ¿Entonces nunca olvidaste a Kat? — Matt cuestionó ahora.

No lo había hecho.

Sentía que apesar de ser una desconocida, mi confianza con ella había avanzado tan rápido que era imposible decir que había olvidado de ella. Quizás no recordaba quien fue anteriormente.

Quizá tampoco recuerdo como sucedió. No recuerdo a nuestros hijos. Tampoco recuerdo el porque ella fue quien fue o quien fuí. No recuerdo su nombre. Tampoco recuerdo su nombre en su vida pasada.

Mi mirada se posó en Kat. En su rostro y en sus ojos tan particulares; no. Era imposible simplemente olvidarme de algo tan particular y diferente de lo usual. La idea de mi mismo, olvidándome de ella me hizo temblar con temor; no podría hacer tal monstruosidad. No podía aceptar tal cosa y tampoco podía pensar en vivir en una eternidad sin recordarme de ella.

Porque no sonaba correcto. Porque no existía peor pecado que asesinar a alguien simplemente por la conciencia.

Olvidarme de alguien sin dejar rastro. Olvidarme de alguien que no me criticaba por mis manearíamos, mis malas manías y mi horrible dieta. Olvidarme de una persona que en tampoco tiempo me había amado sin siquiera cuestionarme el porque.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas. El mundo era entropía y se movía con constancia. Nunca parecía concluir y el ciclo daba vueltas. Ahora comprendí cuando ella dijo que la vida era un espiral; realmente el tiempo no se medía linealmente. Todos nos movíamos y egresábamos a algo más hasta ser algo más.

La vida era un espiral porque daba vueltas y a pesar de ser destruida siempre volvía a reconstruirse; A pesar de ser diferente, siempre hacia en caminos bifurcados con los mismos espíritus de la alma anterior.

Trataba de recordar cosas de mi pasado. Trataba de encontrar alguna conexión de lo que algún día fuimos y trate de mirar al espiral desde el ángulo desde arriba; más no encontraba nada. Absolutamente nada. Más no entendía como. Me sentía tan destrozado de la idea de alguien lastimándola.

Me sentía destrozado de la idea de que yo un día me olvidaría de ella y quizá, ella nunca descansaría en paz. Ella por la eternidad y yo por la eternidad momentánea.

Olvidar a Kat.

— Lo hice. Me olvidé de ella — Murmuré sin culpa para finalmente observarle — Más si la vida es un espiral, entonces espero simplemente toparme con ella y colapsar como la primera vez. Y si tengo que estar atado y olvidarme miles de veces para poder recopilarle y recordarle millones más; entonces estoy más que alegre de colapsar millones de veces hasta hacerme polvo y no ser nada. No creo que un recuerdo sea suficiente para darle vida a la persona más valiosa en la cúspide de los mortales, un simple purgatorio — Gire al verle el rostro. Ella entendía completamente lo que estaba diciendo. Podía jurar que nuestros cuerpos palpitaban a la misma inmensidad. Más olvidarme de Kat. No podría olvidarme de Kat nunca. Ella estaba hecha de recuerdos y si yo, tenía que renacer múltiples veces en este purgatorio, no encontraba otra solución que ofrecerle lo único que nos mantenía vivos a cualquier humano. Ella no existía. Ella no existía porque era la recopilación de recuerdos y memorias y sería inefable cuestionarle cómo funcionaban. Más ella existía porque la gente recordaba. Entonces, si yo la recordaba a ella...Ella nunca moriría, por lo menos su muerte definitiva. La muerte de su existencia emocional. No podía ofrecerle nada de mi pasado. Más podría prometerle algo; mi espíritu estaba hablando por mi. Por mi hoy. Por nuestra eternidad— Mucha gente dice que daría las flores y las estrellas; yo le daría un racimo de recuerdos. Porque sin recuerdos somos nadie y sin nadie no somos algo. Y sino somos algo, entonces no existimos. Entonces, yo mataría por el recuerdo en el olvido por la absoluta nada.

Solo sentí un peso en los hombros segundos después, unos brazos jalándome, pidiendo atención de manera desesperada y ligeramente inconsciente. Me percaté, que en aquellos movimientos volvía colapsar con ella en una de las tantas vidas. Colapsando, nuevamente como la primera vez que nos conocimos; como asteroides en el espacio y materia en el universo. El pétalo había regresado a su lugar de origen. Sentí nuestras extremidades chocar. Sentí nuestros labios estallando por el imprevisto y la sorpresa; Ella no era una extraña. Mi vida calló en el espiral entre el golpe. La sensación tan calida y tan conocida. Tan suave y tan familiar. Tan...conocida.

Kat me había besado y se sentía tan extrañamente familiar y cómodo que no podía negarme.

Definitivamente, recordaba sus labios.


	30. 25

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

 **BIENVENIDA**

 _lawliet_

— Repasemos la información previamente.

— Hideki Ryuga, comprometido de Katrina Ryuga. Llevan dos meses de comprometidos desde el momento que ella llegó a Japón — Mello respondió mecánicamente.

— Eres y trabajas por parte de la policía japonesa, eres detective de la zona en Tokyo debido a las altas tazas de crímenes — Explicó Matt.

Accedí con la cabeza.

— ¿Te ayudaremos en el caso también? — Cuestión Mello con esperanza.

– Posiblemente. Les llamaré en la siguiente reunión y les enseñaré los archivos – Murmuré para observar hacia la puerta — Quiero que Matt se infiltre al sistema operativo, le daré las herramientas para que sea estable. Haremos todo lo posible para que el no tenga acceso a las cámaras. Las cuales parecen ser inexistentes, más el ha de sospechar de la situación si trabaja con Birthday.

Accediendo con la cabeza, confirmaron mi petición; Matt tenía los ojos brillosos, podía jurar que se encontraba emocionado de trabajar dentro del sistema con la tecnología adecuada y no desde su consola de video juegos.

— Haremos vigilancia de conducta y lo observaremos. Deberá de tener algún contacto con Birthday, probablemente si las sospechas del treinta y tres por ciento no desvanecen — Comenté con tranquilidad.

— Entonces...Kat dormirá contigo — Señaló Mello con un tono increíblemente celoso.

– Mello — Ella alzó la voz en advertencia.

— Seguirá llenado a arroparlos. No es nuestra intención hacer algo más – Respondí con serenidad —; Si sienten alguna incomodidad o sufren de insomnio, son invitados a nuestra habitación. Near irá a avanzar en el caso. Y supongo que Kat no permitiría que ninguno de ustedes el mismo techo que un posible cómplice de un asesino serial.

— ¡Pero es evidente que ni siquiera se esfuerzan por actuar! — Mello murmuró entre dientes para mirar a Kat — Tú lo besaste. Ese es el punto.

— Mello...no estés celoso. Los quiero a los cuatro y bastante — Katrina interpuso para mirarle con cariño y dirigirse hacia el, quien hacia sentado en el sillón. Le acaricio el cabello unos segundos y enredo sus brazos alrededor de el. Beso frente — No estés molesto.

Mello parecía tranquilizarse, más su cada hervía en llamas. Era posesivo con Katrina y comprendía que quizá no éramos idénticos ni tampoco coincidíamos en muchas cosas. Estaba molesto conmigo por su madre.

— Tú — Murmuró en voz baja — Te aprecio, L. Te aprecio y aprecio tu trabajo. ¡Pero si le haces algo a mi madre...!

Aquello lo confirmaba todo.

— Mello, cálmate. Estás muy agresivo con L y siempre lo haz admirado. No articules cosas que no son ciertas por las emociones y conflictos internos que llevas por dentro — Matt mencionó mirándole – ¿Te parece si te traigo un chocolate?

— No quiero un chocolate ahora. Quiero que L no lastime a Kat y no la abandone — El murmuró en voz baja para finalmente concluir — Mejor si, tráeme un chocolate.

Matt se levanto del sillón, lo detuve mientras tendí el canasto de dulces que hacia mi derecha. Este me miró sonriente para finalmente colocarlo enfrente de Kat, quien las depositó en su regazo para permitir a Mello tomar de ellos.

Callado, seleccionó los dulces que fuesen de cacao. Kat seguía acariciando su cabello mientras sonreía a verlo en medio de un berrinche tonto y caprichoso. Podía jurar, que no estaba molesta con el.

Matt conocía las emociones explosivas del rubio y parecía hacerlo entrarlo en razón. Near no parecía querer intervenir con sus emociones — Eran completos opuestos desde exteriormente con decisiones de ropa hasta internamente y era visual. Mello era impulsivo mientras Near sobre analizaba la situación; compuestos opuestos que si trabajaban juntos esperaría una mente brillante y el equipo perfecto para ser mis sucesores. No restaba a Matt de la escuadrón; los tres podrían resolver casos extremadamente peligrosos más tendrían que usar un seudónimo, representativo del caso.

Eran jóvenes. Reconocía que mi escala de morir era tan alta al resolver tantos casos y debía de admitir, que hacer una decisión fija de escoger uno de ellos tres sería difícil. Aunque estuvieran con números designados, creía que eran brillantes en su propia manera.

Mello y Matt, infiltrándose en el sistema operativo con el conocimiento del sistema binario para obtener la información. Near, por medio de cartas y estrategias psicológicas. Merecían crédito que todo buen detective tenía que tener a su favor.

Finalmente, si colocaba a Kat dentro de la lista para estabilizar a Mello la encontraba esencial; debía de confesarlo. Podía ser, que Kat era muy inteligente para muchas cosas. Más su peor defecto, era sus emociones a flora.

Si Mello se encontraba en un estado violento, Matt le haría entrar en razón — Cosa que en realidad era más clarificado por la responsabilidad de las madre y no exactamente por los amigos, más se comportaban como hermanos —; Kat le haría comprender sus emociones y lo tranquilizaría de una manera magnífica por medio del tacto y la compresión.

Lo veía más calmado, comiendo chocolate por el momento y aferrado a su pecho mientras retiraba al tazón de dulces y lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa.

Me miró a los ojos.

— Gracias — Murmuró más tranquilo, sin quitar su penetrante mirada niño de ocho años.

Accedí con la cabeza. Kat prosiguió haciendo de las suyas y consentirlo con cariño. Este, ocasionalmente parecía sonreír ante estos aunque se encontrará molesto.

Sonó la puerta. Nuestro plan comenzaría a correr en segundos.

— Watari — Inquirí su nombre — ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?

— Claro, joven Ryuga — Respondió con amabilidad mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Mello alzó su rostro hacia Kat.

— No te molestará, mamá. Sino, le rompo los dientes con Matt.

Kat le miró risueña más una sonrisa dulce se le cruzó en la boca. Se veía feliz. Besó su nariz en consecuencia y lo abrazó. Mello correspondió el abrazo, se levanto del regazo de ella y retiró los envoltorios de chocolate para dirigirse al cesto de basura más cercano.

Kat me miró a mi.

Mi mano se colocó en mi bolsillo para tender un anillo en sus manos. Lo cerré en su puño mientras la veía.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa pequeña.

— Te dije que quería ser tu novia y terminé siendo tu comprometida — Se burlo de mí, para lanzar una risita oequeña en sus labios — ¿Sabes? Yo nunca te forcé.

Suspire. Era una broma que encontraba tonta pero nuevamente, si me costaba verla sonreír debía de aceptar esa sonrisa.

— ¿Por que...no me lo pones tu? ¿No es como que no lo hayas hecho antes? — Susurró en voz baja contra mi oído. Sentí mi espina dorsal temblar.

— Si estamos hablando de tiempo, entonces dudo que necesite práctica en algo que posiblemente, ya me hice experto.

Parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta, así que tomo el anillo en sus manos y lo deslizó en su correspondiente.

Cuando lo hacía, recordé algo.

— ¿Sabías que el dedo anular se le conoce como la vena amoris? Se creía anteriormente, que en ese dedo se conectaba con el corazón. A lo que se, la mano izquierda tanto como el brazo está conectado con más cercanía a este — Dije, mientras observaba cómo deslizaba sus dedos en el anillo.

Ella enarcó una ceja, burlesca.

— Lo dices más como un hecho histórico que como una admiración romántica y con ese tono monótono de voz...en realidad creo que me estás indicando algo de un códice viejo.

— No era un intento de cortejo, Kat. Era un hecho. No todo lo que diga tiene que ser necesariamente romántico — Admití despreocupado.

Ella suspiro.

— Ryuga...en verdad que parece que ni siquiera quieres esforzarte por cortejarme.

— No creo que necesite — Dije con tranquilidad — Creo que tú eres la que me tiene que cortejar a mi.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Yo a ti?

— Si. Como haz dicho con anterioridad me cuestionaste por ser mi novia. Eso significa que tu querías algo conmigo.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú me dijiste que era muy guapa y me halagabas todo el tiempo! — Ella murmuró con un hilo de voz, indignada.

— Nunca te mentí, Kat. Creí que la mayoría de los hombres también lo hacía, no veía cual sería el imprevisto.

— Creí que querías algo conmigo — Ella murmuró sonrojada.

— Lo hacía, más eso dependería eventualmente — Concluí para pronto mirar su mano y el anillo incrustado — Acerca de esto...— Mencioné. Sus ojos penetraron en mi retina en cuestión de segundos —; No pienso despegarme mi vista durante todo el día. Estaré viendo las cámaras y revisando el lugar donde el este. No tienes porque sentirte insegura en tu propia casa.

Ella sonrío.

– ¿Mi casa?

— Sabes a que me refiero — Interpuse a decir para finalmente mirarle —Si llegas a sentirte incomoda ...— Suspire mientras miraba el anillo —; Gira el diamante. Tiene un micrófono automático que se conecta con un teléfono.

Kat sonrío.

— Gracias.

Accedí con la cabeza mientras ambos caminábamos en dirección a la sala, donde se encontrarían Schmidth y Linda. Justo a la vuelta de la esquina, antes del recibidor le detuve.

— Katrina, quiero observar la conducta de Schmidth al verte sola. Es por precauciones — Mencione mientras apretaba una de sus manos — ¿Podrías permitir que haga eso?

Me miró insegura. Sus labios hacían una mueca difícil de comprender y parecía gesticular más su propia inestabilidad le negaba la habilidad de moverse.

— Te voy a observar. No me voy a ir, Kat — Mencione con tranquilidad para mirarle — Te dije que no vendría porque no confiaba en el — Murmuré en voz baja — Es por el bien del caso. Quiero ver su conducta al verte y sobretodo su reacción.

Ella se quedó callada mientras suspiraba.

— Pero...

— Kat. Es por la investigación — Repetí — No te dejaré sola.

Bajo el rostro y accedió con la cabeza mientras juntaba sus manos.

— Está bien — Susurró callada para mirarme un par de segundos. Esperaba que hiciera algo. Quizá, estaba esperando que besara su frente o la mejilla.

— ¿Esperas algo?

— En verdad... — Ella susurró en voz baja para negar con la cabeza y encaminarse hacia adelante — Deberías de esforzarte más.

Realmente puedo deducir cosas más no significa que las haga completamente; quizá yo no conecto en un aspecto tan intimo y emocional. Quizás ella espera muchas otras expectativas de mi. No lo sabía.

Observe desde la retina de la ventana; debido al rebote de la luz y el reflejo del espejo que daban a la ilusión de inexistencia.

El paradigma ofrecía cuatro niños y tres adultos; una niña de alrededor de siete años, cabello castaño con el cabello sujetado hacia atrás. No era muy alta, en realidad, tenía la misma estatura de Near. Llevaba el cabello peinado en un par de coletas, zapatos de vestir y un vestido esponjoso. Sostenía una sonrisa y una actitud eufórica, mientras tenía regalos respectivos para cada uno de ellos.

Decidí observar la interacción ahora entre Katrina, Watari y Schmidth.

Posible cómplice.

Rudolf Schmidth. Metro setenta y siete, cabello rubio, ojos penetrantes y una edad alrededor de los cincuenta años. Mantenía un porte formal, tenía los hombros hacia atrás y una expresión omnipotente. Tenía bigote y llevaba sin duda sus manos en los costados de sus bolsillos.

¿Qué clase de amistades Beyond Birthday podía poseer? Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. El perfil, para un joven de diecinueve años no congeniaba con lo esperado. Una comprometida de posibles veintidós durante la época. Una amistad, con un hombre cuya edad era notable y mirada era frívola y sostenía los hombres con rigidez.

— Katrina James — El hombre recitó su nombre observándole. Su rigidez pareció sustentarle, caerse para mirarle con una sonrisa comprometedora — Es un gusto volver a verte.

— Lo mismo opino – Kat murmuró en voz baja. No podía ver su rostro. No podía saber cuál era su reacción.

— Llevaré las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones — Watari informó, tomando cargo del equipaje y retirarse del lugar. Ambos estaban enfrente del sillón.

— Parece que te haz recuperado desde la ida de Beyond — El restauró observándole mientras entre sus manos una caja de envoltura ostentosa hacia.

— La vida sigue. No puedo estar presionada por decisiones que tomé. Los niños son...mi prioridad — Ella respondió.

— Es una lástima que Beyond haya partido. No hubiera esperado esa acción de el.

— Era muy impulsivo. Lamentablemente, yo si — Ella replicó con tranquilidad. Su tono de voz se componía por una aura fría y distante.

— Veo que haz dejado tu ropa de lujos.

— Estoy en mi casa con mi familia, dudo que deba de utilizar ropas formales — Respondió.

— Bueno — Hablo con tranquilidad para tender el regalo —; Te he traído algo. Espero que te guste.

Ella lo tomo con sus manos.

— Gracias. Más no debiste de tomarte la molestia — Replicó, incomoda.

— Tonterías. Estas soltera y creo que deberías de recibir y atenciones de un hombre que te valore. Como he dicho, es una lástima que Beyond se haya ido más...me dijo una cosa.

Enarque una ceja.

—...¿Haz tenido contacto con Beyond? — Kat murmuró.

— Teléfono. No me ha dicho donde está por el momento — Confesó alzándose de hombros — Más me sugirió que si el no podía cuidar de ti...creyó que era el mejor partido.

— No lo creo — Ella misma murmuró.

Igualmente, Schmidth optó en hacerse el sordo. Deslizó su mano por su mejilla y la beso. Kat estaba tensa ante la acción.

— Deberías de probártelo. Quisiera ver cómo te queda — Señaló a la caja de regalo, que hacia decorado de una manera elegante y lujosa.

Mire su rostro, sonrojado.

Sus movimientos eran sutiles. Había tomado su mano entre sus dedos y colocó pequeños besos.

Halagador. Debía de ser manipulación y apariencias falsas. Regalos elegantes y caros envueltos por colores neutros como negro y blanco; misterio, elegancia, omnipotencia y arrogancia. Posible regalo bastante pomposo que detonaba materialismo y avaricia.

— No tienes ni idea de lo emocionado que estaba cuando Roger me ofreció el trabajo. Extrañaba tenerte en el aula.

— Supongo...— Kat murmuró incomoda.

— Más me fue imposible no aceptar.

Mentira. El mismo había propuesto a Roger y Roger había accedido al ser tan ingenuo.

— ¿La habitación de los niños estará cerca? — Cuestionó con curiosidad.

Sonsacaba información de ella. Estaba calculando que ella dijera que sí y que sus habitaciones quedarán cerca.

— No — Ella respondío – Las habitaciones de ellos quedan al nivel de la sala.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, esperando más. Suponía que Katrina también lo había previsto.

— Si no son tanto las molestias, creí que se hospedarían en México — Cuestionó. Estaba sospechando algo Schmidth — ¿Por qué han venido a Japón, entonces?

— Porque en Japón está mi casa. Sino lo olvidas, soy una autora anónima. El gobierno no debe de saber dónde vivo ni mucho menos mi identidad — Respondío con tranquilidad — Tokyo es el completo antítesis del lugar donde crecí. Obsérvalo de esa manera.

El hombre, no mencionó nada en contra del argumento. Aparentaba ser lógico; más suponía que Katrina no correspondería a decir nada acerca de mi existencia. Creo que la había hecho enojar.

— ¿Eres chica de ciudad, he de suponer? — El hombre mencionó.

— Me llamaba mujer con anterioridad — Frunciendo el ceño mencionó —; No. no lo soy. Odio las ciudades grandes y concurridas. Más mi seguridad y la seguridad de mis hijos es primero.

— Era un complemento, querida. No debes de tomarlo todo a la defensiva — Mencionó con tranquilidad para pronto colocar su mano en sus costados — Es una linda casa. Bastante lujosa. Sé que te gustan los lujos.

Monetario. Manejaba dinero.

— No — Kat reprochó con tranquilidad — Yo no lo escogí. Por mi, estaríamos en una casa pequeña en alguna montaña, bastante hogareña a decir verdad.

— ¿Tú no la elegiste? — Hablo burlesco — Es tu casa. Sería una gran barbaridad que tú no escogieras tus comodidades.

Ella se alzó de hombros, para mirar hacia la dirección de los niños.

— ¿Estarás ocupada esta noche? — Schmidth razonó.

— Si. Probablemente encerrada bajo llave.

No entendía como la persona más dulce, podía actuar con tanta necedad y sequedad a la vez.

— En realidad, me gustaría que te probaras lo que te he regalado. He hecho una reservación en un lugar. Creí que Watari podía cuidar a los chicos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Kat debía de decir algo. Debía de decirle que estaba comprometido con alguien. Le miro unos segundos.

— Encantada.

— Sabía que aceptarías. Las visitas a media noche te habrán...

— ¿Puede venir alguien más? — Ella Cuestionó com tranquilidad.

Schmidth frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿A quien invitarías?

— Mi comprometido. El tiene que venir, no le gusta que salga sola en Tokyo — Ella suspiro ligeramente cansada —, Dice que es peligroso por las tazas de crímenes.

Estas cooperando, Kat. Por eso me agradas.

Schmidth le observó con ligera sorpresa. Gran imprevisto.

— ¿Te comprometiste otra vez?

Ella accedió con la cabeza.

— Creí que Beyond...Creí que amabas a Beyond.

— Lo amé — Ella afirmó con una mirada serena — Más no necesito eso ahora. Necesito un hogar y un lugar donde con tranquilidad pueda hacer mis investigaciones, donde mi familia adoptiva haga presente.

— No son tus hijos — El hombre frunció el ceño — Tampoco los puedes adoptar al ser sucesores de L.

— Lo tengo claro, Rudolf. Más eso no implica que no sean mi familia. Y por el momento, ellos hacen conmigo. Que yo sepa, L los ha visto dos veces en toda su vida. Al contrario, yo los he criado. Es muy diferente — Ella admitió — Mi tutela es intelectual, parcialmente. Más no desemboca los casos que ellos resuelven. No conozco a L, tampoco conozco sus objetivos. Más se que quien hace cargo de ellos ahora, soy yo. Y asumo la responsabilidad totalmente.

— Por eso me agradas, Katrina. Tienes el material que cualquier mujer debe de poseer. Una maternidad eterna y una belleza...

— Me lo han dicho — Ella lo corto con neutralidad — ¿Que horario quieres prevalecer las clases?

— De siete a doce — Contestó el hombre, adquiriendo cierta despreocupación. Parecía olvidar los motivos por los cuales el estaba aquí. Inclusive, denotaba exaltación en en la primera sílaba. Posible asimilación de violencia y frenesí.

— Excelente. Yo tomaré de ellos dos clases darías. Tendrán un intervalo de cuatro horas y comenzarán sus clases a las dieciséis horas. Concluirá a las dieciocho horas del día — Vínculo de manera formal.

— Veo que sigues con tus políticas críticas de menos clases. En ocasiones, tus clases parecen hora de juegos en vez de horas de estudio.

— El conocimiento es sencillo, la ignorancia es más compleja; porque donde no hay no crece y donde si hay, se le teme — Katrina se limitó a decir para proseguir con la barbilla en alto —; Se le teme porque se les enseña a los niños a limitar su libertad. Explotan sus cabezas y crean limitaciones inexistentes. El conocimiento es un juego; más el sistema les hace pensar que es una desgracia para que los impulse a ser ignorantes y co-dependientes de su régimen.

– Cada vez que hablas, querida Katrina, es como escuchar un arpa angelical — El hombre dispuso a mencionar con una evidente forma de halago — Más dime, ¿Por ello les das menos horas de clase?

— Son niños, Rudolf. No son máquinas — Ella reprochó con el ceño fruncido — Si les limitas su individualidad y libertad, odiaran la escuela. En consecuencia, limitaras sus cabezas y dejaran de producir ideas relevantes. Ya tienen suficiente tarea con los casos individuales que hacen resolviendo en el momento. Son sus responsabilidades. Y sus derechos de ser niños, siguen en pie.

— Entonces...¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? — Cuestionó — Tú comprometido debería de confiar en mi. Yo puedo cuidarte.

Me adentré a la habitación. Creía que era suficiente información sustentada para la investigación.

— ¿Kat? — Cuestioné a la par, mientras mis pasos consolidados se dirigían justamente a su dirección – Cariño, te dije que me informarás cuando llegara tu compañero de trabajo.

Katrina, giro su rostro hacia mi dirección.

— Lo siento, amor. Te vi tan concentrado en el trabajo que creí que sería un gran imprevisto para ti hablarte. Más Quillish nos hizo el trabajo de sedarle las habitaciones...

— No digas eso, cariño. Siempre tendré tiempo para ti y tus prioridades — Dije, mientras deslizaba una de mis manos sobre su cintura. Podía jurar, que sentía el rubor recorrerme en el rostro. Absolutamente, había hecho con esto. Sentía a Kat tan cercana y la idea que me estaba permitiendo esto era casi irreal. Nunca había salido con una fémina en mi absoluta vida — Tu debes de ser el señor Rudolf Schmidth.

El hombre enarcó una ceja para observar a Kat. Sino fuera, por la ropa distinta que llevaba, suponía que sus sospechas serían más evidente.

— Claro..lo siento, pero Katrina no mencionó tu nombre.

— Hideki Ryuga — Respondí para tenderle la mano — Comprometido de Kat...trina.

Kat lanzó una risita ante esto y reposo su cabeza sobre mi cuello; sabía que no estaba actuando. Besó mi mejilla ante esto.

Me era tan habitual llamarle Kat. Suponía que ocasionalmente, su apodo corto era tan suave. Podría recorrer mis dedos en el y no aburrirme. Era un apodo y una abreviación a su nombre que se congeniaba ahora con mi vocablo diario. Ella no era Katrina. Era Kat. No sabía si era la influencia de los chicos o si simplemente, me satisfacía decir su abreviación. Sonaba lindo. Kat. K. después de la A y finalmente la T. Kat.

— Puedo ver — El hombre murmuró en voz baja para después observar a Kat con cierta sequedad — Le he dicho a Katrina que la he invitado en la noche a una cena.

— Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola a las calles – Reproché observándola.

— Yo se, cariño. Por eso mismo Rudolf nos ha invitado a ambos a la cena.

Quería sonreír ante la ironía; la estaba invitando a ella, no a mi. Y aún así, Kat obtenía todo con sus encantos. El hombre no diría que no pues sería sospechoso. Rígido, accedió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y ese regalo? — Cuestione observando la caja.

— Oh...me lo ha traído Rudolf — Ella respondió mirándome — Dice que podría usarlo esta noche. No sé que sea, más espero que te guste a ti también.

Podría reírme. No solía ser expresivo más suponía que esto no era en si para Kat, sino para al propio hombre que hacia con la cara en blanco observándole.

— Si es un vestido, estaré más que gustoso de verlo. Y si llega a ser lencería supongo que...

Estaba rogando a no ruborizarme. Ella sonrío para besar mi nariz y después dirigirse hacia Rudolf.

— Muchas gracias por el obsequio.

Tenso.

— No hay...de que.


	31. 26

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes correspondientes de Death Note no me pertenecen. A excepción de múltiples OC mencionados.

26

 **REUNIÓN FAMILIAR**

 _lawliet_

— No quiero que vayas — Murmuró Mello irritado mientras su mano se colocaba en su mejilla, estaban rojas. Su ida desempeñaba y enfatizaba su molestia — Se que L está ahí para cuidarte, pero conociéndolo no me agrada la idea de tu..con...

— A mi tampoco, cariño — Ella sustentó para acariciar su cabello rubio entre los dedos mientras esté comía chocolate entre sus piernas — Más hay sacrificios que se deben de hacer para resolver el caso.

— ¿Mamá? — Matt cuestionó.

Kat giró su cabeza hacia su dirección.

– ¿Si, cariño?

— ¿Por que Linda solo quiere a Near? – Matt preguntó con una mirada baja.

Kat rió ligeramente para mirarle.

– Oh, Matt...

– ¿Me has a decir que no, Kat? – Mello intervino – ¡Esa maldita oveja...!

— Mello – Kat alzó la atención al respectivo rubio que hacia entre sus piernas.

Este guardo silencio.

— Perdón, Kati.

— No sabía que Linda tenía cierto gusto hacia Near — Confesé pensativo.

— Si, esa oveja siempre se lleva toda la atención — Mello refutó recelado —, No solo de Linda. De todas las niñas y maestros. Es injusto, Matt gusta de ella pero es tan despistada que parece estar atada a Near. Es ciega.

Matt se ruborizó más no discutió o negó la acusación, que parecía más un señalamiento.

— He de suponer — Murmuré.

Era tarde. Alrededor de las seis; la cena sería a las nueve de la noche más no comprendía porque todos estábamos refugiados en nuestra habitación.

Kat hacia sentada en la cama, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mello y este enfrentaba a Matt en duelo de naipes. Yo observaba.

— Near y Linda hacen en la habitación. Quillish y Rudolf hacen hablando en la cocina — Matt informó mientras volteaba a la derecha, justamente donde el monitor de una de las computadoras hacia presente.

Alrededor de tres horas, habían accedido de una manera eficiente al sistema operativo de cámaras.

— Eres un maldito tramposo — Mello chilló mientras mordía su barra de chocolate — ¡El Az no cuenta!

— Pero mi dignidad si — Matt replicó; mientras tomaba una pila de chocolates y caramelos. Mello mordió entre dientes el aire – Acéptalo, Mello. Haz hecho trampa. Tú mismo no respetas las reglas.

Sonreí ligeramente. Más Kat río; competían por dos baldes de dulces de distintos sabores y colores.

— ¿Haz abierto el regalo que Schmidth te dio?

– En realidad no quiero — Ella confesó avergonzada — No sé que clase de cosas estén dentro de esa caja. No me gusta.

– Ni siquiera la haz abierto, mujer — Matt reprochó.

Kat sonrío de medio lado. No esperaba que le hablaran de aquella manera tan juguetona.

— No, pero dudo que quieras ver a tu madre semidesnuda por la casa — Ella bromeó.

Matt parpadeo observándole.

— Eres linda, Kat. Más eres mi madre. Sería raro verte de esa manera...creo que me molestaría.

— Ni se te ocurra ponerte lo que ese bastardo te haya dado — Mello reclamó.

— Mello, te están saliendo espinas en la lengua — Kat reprochó.

— Lo siento, mamá. Pero concuerdo con Mello. No existe mejor palabra que bastardo. ¿Pero Beyond? Ese si que era un bastardo...— Matt interrumpió.

— Tienen ocho y siete años. No me gusta que usen esas palabras — Kat frunció el ceño.

— Kati, nuestra hermosa madre; estamos expuestos al mundo. No nos esperes como unos santos. Menos, siendo que tu y Ryuzaki hacen cosas que no deberían.

Kat sonrojó.

— No recuerdo haber hecho nada inapropiado – Murmuré pensativo.

— Tu no. Pero mamá parece desesperada buscando por tu atención — Matt interpuso.

— ¡Mail! — Ella susurró exclamando, aún ruborizada.

— Lo siento, pero decirle a L cosas como ser su modelo personal...creo que es muy bajo — Matt admitió para mirarme ahora a mi — Deberías de ser más romántico con mamá. A ella le gustan esas cosas. Puede que ella este desesperada por tu atención, más eso no significa que no pongas de tu parte.

¿Qué debía de responderle? Nunca habría esperado algo tan intimo y fuera de los casos dentro de ellos, con mi vida y en mi habitación, la cual, no solía pasar tiempo.

Comprendía porque estaban aquí; Ellos iban a la habitación de Kat a visitarla. Más al momento, que Schmidth llegó, hacia un par de horas, ellos habían reposados aquí. Yo trataba de trabajar en el caso más hacia en observaciones desde la computadora. Más me era imposible concentrarme; los escuchaba hablar y me prestaban atención a mi.

Se sentía tan bien. No comprendía como o porque. Más se sentía bien.

— Yo solo sé que admiro tu trabajo y que quiero que trates bien a mi madre. No seas un bastardo — Mello replicó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Sabes? Mi abuela me hacía lavarme la boca con jabón detergente de barra, justamente de ropa por cada vez que maldecía — Kat murmuró ofendida — Te obligaré a hacer lo mismo si sigues así, Mihael.

— Quiero volver a México — Mello admitío en un suspiro largo — Extraño las comidas. Extraño los olores. El chocolate...Bueno, no. Tú hace ese chocolate y sabe muy bueno.

Kat sonrío, reposando su mentón sobre su cabeza y abrazándolo con sus brazos, rodeando su pecho.

— Te llevaré más no ha celebrar. Te van a lavar la boca con jabón hasta que aprendas a no maldecir enfrente de mi.

— A veces, siento que nos torturas — Mello suspiró de manera dramática.

— ¡Por Dios! — Kat exclamó burlona en español — Les doy más privilegios que castigos. Los trato individualmente de manera distinta. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que soy tan cruel?

— Ocasionalmente, no me das chocolate.

Kat rodeo los ojos.

— Vaya tragedia — Murmuró risueña.

— ¿No crees que es una tragedia? — Matt murmuró horrorizado — ¡Mello es un adicto! ¡Míralo! Y sobretodo ¡Es un necio, tramposo en pocker y en video juegos! Es un gruñón con chocolate. ¡Una diva! ¿Puedes imaginártelo sin chocolate? ¡Sería una reina!

Era tan dificil concentrarse con ellos en la habitación. Mello chillaba mientras Katrina carcajeaba ante las palabras y cubría su boca de la ironía.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No soy una diva! — El replicó — ¡Soy masculino! ¡Muy masculino!

– Y un chillón emocional de lo peor.

— ¡Kat! ¡Dile algo! — Mello apuntó hacia el. Katrina hacia riendo. Ella suspiro y tomo aire, retiró un par de lagrimas para ahora mirarles a ambos.

— Principalmente, debes de aceptar que eres un poco melodramático. En segunda..

– Mellodramático — Matt repitío, introduciendo su nombre en la palabra para carcajearse en la cama donde habitualmente, no dormía ni ocupaba.

Kat rió ante la risa de Matt.

— ¡Kat! ¡Hazlo que pare! — Chilló, indignado Mello.

— Está bien, esta bien. En segunda, Mello tiene un temperamento difícil. Debemos de dejarlo ser y aceptarlo. Existe todo tipo de gente y todas son imperfectas.

— Solo lo dices para mimarlo — Matt refutó a decir, rodeando sus ojos.

— No, Matt. En realidad adoro a Mello, ambos somos emocionalmente inestables — Ella aceptó con naturalidad para mirar al rubio con adoración. Este no negó sus palabras más le sonrío mientras ella besaba su frente — Es el único que en realidad, tiene algo de mi. Tú y Near parecen manejar las emociones mejor. Nosotros no.

— Te adoro, mami — Mello mencionó con cariño hacia Kat.

— Maldito hipócrita e hijo de puta — Matt susurro en voz baja.

— ¡Basta! Son niños. ¡Sino aprenden con jabón traeré una chancla! — Kat reclamó indignada.

Mello frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué..?

— Mi abuela, cada vez que me comportaba mal, me pegaba con una chancla. Era doloroso, más sucedía ocasionalmente. Recuerdo, que nunca perdía la puntería. Era como una

rastreador volador, que hacían llamar justicia — Ella explicó. Que método de tortura tan extraño.

— ¿Por qué debería de tenerle miedo de un zapato?

Ella suspiro.

— Solo no maldigan, por lo menos no enfrente de mi. Ya sabrán si lo hacen en público, más que pena me daría saber que están...

— Mujer — Mello enfatizó — No lo haríamos. Sería erróneo y daría una muy mala imagen de nosotros. Somos niños listos, más no somos idiotas. Reconocemos que debemos de aparentar tener un IQ de un nivel regular sino queremos ser objetados como un punto débil o sospechoso.

Ella suspiró rendida.

Habían pasado las horas tan rápido. Eran alrededor de las siete.

— ¿No iras a arreglarte para la cena? — Matt recordó a Kat.

Esta suspiro con pesadez.

— Cariño, en verdad no mentía cuando dije que no quería ir. Más bueno, supongo que debo de tomar la responsabilidad...— Ella suspiro — Dudo tener un vestido formal en mi guarda ropas.

– ¿Bromeas, verdad? En Wammy's siempre llevabas ropa elegante — Matt enarcó una ceja.

— La odio. Que la use para trabajo no significa que quiera usarla en horas laborales que sean con ustedes. Son mis hijos, después de todo. Dudo que...importe.

— La verdad es que te ves muy bien arreglada. Te ves muy linda — Corrigió Matt — Incrementa alrededor de un treinta por ciento más.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Sentí sus ojos depositarse en mi unos segundos para nuevamente regresarse a el.

— ¿Acaso no me veo bien así, con mi ropa habitual?

— Nunca dije eso. Solamente te dije la verdad.

Kat rodeo los ojos para levantarse de la cama. Ambos infantes, cuya actitud y mente no correspondían a su cuerpo parecían no limitarse. Observó el regalo entre sus manos y se quedó callada para mirarme.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— La verdad es que no tengo ningún vestido formal y me sentiré como una prostituta. Conozco a ese hombre.

— Puedes irte vestida como siempre. No veo cuál sea el problema — Admití alzándome de hombros.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— Veo que en esta vida te haz limitado bastante por las reglas sociales.

— En realidad, trabajo más por medio virtual que en físico.

Ella sonrío de medio lado.

— Lo se, no tienes porque mencionarlo.

Inclinó su vista a la caja para finalmente desatar el cordón plateado y romper la envoltura; la caja era igualmente plateada y tenía letras grabadas en una tipografía caché. Al abrir la caja, Kat se ruborizo por completo y bajo la tapa.

Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mis predicciones no eran incorrectas.

— ¿Cual de todos?

— Hay zapatos, vestidos y obviamente ese...— Contuvo la palabra en la boca. La misma que Matt y Mello habían mencionado.

— Bastardo, dilo, Mamá. Todos sabemos que es un bastardo.

Ella suspiro frustrada.

— Iré a comprar un vestido. Lo siento. Pero yo no voy a ponerme...

— Llegaremos tarde. Sino lo recuerdas la reservación es a las nueve. Que yo sepa las mujeres se tardan en arreglarse — Admití con un tono monótono. Me era aburrido pensar el mucho tiempo que se iba a tomar. Y el más tiempo que debíamos de meter al transportarnos.

— Bien...iré al baño. Me tomaré una ducha y me alistaré.

La vi con la caja en las manos y encerrarse en el baño. Parpadeé aturdido más decidí proseguir en la investigación. Ya no tenía distracciones. O eso creía.

— ¿Gustas de mamá? — Cuestionó entonces Mello, interesado.

Gire mi rostro para mirarle.

— Afirmativo.

— ¿Tú y ella son novios? — Mello ahora dijo.

— En realidad no lo sé — Admití con tranquilidad — He de suponer.

— ¡Suponer! — Mello Balbuceo con indignación para mirar al baño –; Te ha besado.

— Aunque no lo creas, ayer fue la primera vez que me besó.

...Por lo menos en esta vida

— De seguro fueron tus palabras sonaban tan raras y fuera de contexto — Mello balbuceó en un suspiro —, Mamá es susceptible con cosas bonitas. No exactamente con chocolates o citas extravagantes y caras. Simplemente gusta de las cosas triviales. Esas, sin duda, la hacen feliz. Y el lenguaje figurado, aquello...le encanta.

Lo suponía. Quizá, sonaba terriblemente romántico viniendo de mis labios los pensamientos de un día anterior. Más tenía razón; Kat era un túnel de recuerdos. Me molestaba la idea que un día me olvidaría de ella, me irritaba, de hecho. Si, gustaba de Kat de un deseo físico el cual era evidente. Evidente mostrando un rasgo de un cuarenta y siete por ciento. Más no implicaba exactamente estar enamorado.

No sabía si me había influido las historias anteriores. Si era su aire de misterio y de conocimiento de lo desconocido en mi pasado. No sabía si era el aura misterioso que ocultaba o que simplemente, desconocía de ese medio. Más, me sentía atraído hacia ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

No me refiero a que me enamoré de ella. Me refiero que físicamente, cualquier hombre quedaría hipnotizado y yo no era la excepción. Era un espécimen femenil agraciado que cargaba sin duda esa belleza exótica que invocaba a una nueva genética.

Más estaba atraído hacia ella y eso no era una hipótesis. Era un teorema que ya hacia confirmado.

Más no podía forzarme a amarla. Sin duda, me preocupaba por ella. Lo cual, era inusual. No solía preocuparme por nadie más que en mi y ocasionalmente en Watari, pues era mi única compañía y el mejor oído al igual que consejero.

No trataba de ser romántico. No estaba hablando entre poemas y palabras dulces. Estaba siendo concreto; No la conocía. Más me molestaba la idea. Nuevamente. Que me olvidaría de ella.

Más algo me impulsó dentro de mi de decirlo; quizá eran mis sucesores. Quizá la extrañaba en mi subconsciente. Quizá, me sentía muy solo. Quizá, era la idea de tener que vivir en un ambiente familiar con una mujer cuyas manías eran preocuparse por la gente me capturó...o simplemente, era un idiota necesitado de atención.

Era adictivo verla, lo juraba. Era adictivo verla cuidando a los niños. Hablar con ellos. Convivir con ellos. Reírse con ellos. Regañarlos inclusive.

Suponía que aquello era por mis vidas pasadas. Algo me satisfacía.

En la otras posibilidades, creía que nunca tuve una figura materna. No quería hacerme una lectura solo más lo estaba haciendo; yo no era ningún convicto un criminal sospechoso. Más no me comprendía y esto era un misterio. Absolutamente nunca, en mi vida durante todos estos años había sentido la necesidad de investigarme a mi mismo. Que uno de los casos más intrigantes, que me frustraban sin duda, eran desconocer mis emociones completamente.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era Katrina, después de todo? Era absolutamente nada y absolutamente todo. No existía. Era polvo. Más se sentía tan tangible que quizá el hecho de vivir entre recuerdos de los vivos le había hecho ser tan fidedigna.

Fruncí el ceño. Yo no era un hombre romántico; tampoco tenía una relación con Kat y no quería aproximar mis pasos con cosas que fuesen irrelevantes. Más sabía que un día llegaríamos a estar juntos por ese listón rojo.

Estábamos atados. Ella a mi tobillo y yo a el tobillo de ella; en realidad sonaba más romántico como listón. Más debía de ser sincero. Eso no era un listón. Era una vena; su estructura molecular tanto física era moldeable y poseía proteína sin duda. Palpitaba; tenía una forma ligeramente tosca y se arriesgaba a la piel como venas, dispersas como ligeras ramas hasta llegar a tus talones. Nos conectaba como uno.

Ella no era un enigma. Yo era mi propio enigma al no comprender estos sentimientos y me alteraban, me colocaban paranoica y no me dejaban funcionar en el porcentaje correcto.

Escuche la puerta abrirse; Near hacia introduciéndose con un rompecabezas y un dominó colorido.

— Creí que vendrías antes — Confesé.

— Linda no me soltaba — Respondío sereno — ¿Querrías trabajar en el caso ahora mismo?

— Es un hecho, más la frustración me consta, Near — Respondí con el mismo tono de voz que el poseía —; Kat no ha recibido nueva correspondencia. Las cuentas bancarias siguen sin moverse, Beyond Birthday parece no sustentar más evidencia.

— Te ves frustrado — Near confesó, sentándose en el piso enfrente de mis pies. Tanto como Matt y Mello parecían ignorar su presencia.

— Lo estoy un poco. No hemos avanzado mucho durante tres días y me es frustrante.

— Lo hemos hecho, con pasos pequeños — Corrigió — Kat y tu han procedido a poder interrogar sutilmente a Schmidth mientras lo tienen en vigilancia.

— Sus patrones de conducta contienen arrogancia, posible faliconarcismo. Aquellos adoran a las histéricas y tú madre sin duda es una — Denote para deducir —; Conocí a Beyond cuando tenía dieciséis y a Alaric a los catorce — Murmuré en voz baja —; Alaric poseía un aura energética en esa época. Beyond, bastante tétrica.

— No nos agradaba — Matt replicó.

— Su madre decía que lo adoraban — Enarqué una ceja.

— Mamá es ingenua en ocasiones. Imitábamos cierta empatía con el. A veces era gracioso — Respondió Mello sin mucho interés mientras sonreía victorioso s y arrojaba la carga en medio de la baraja. Un rey. Matt maldijo en voz baja — Más no todo el tiempo. Siempre actuó raro.

— Beyond siempre me imito — Hable de manera monótona – ¿Me destacas como raro?

— No — Mello corrigió — Es diferente. Tú eres extravagante.

— Son sinónimos — Remarque.

— No se refiere a eso, L — Matt interpuso mientras observaba las cartas — Es conocido que en Wammy's todos tenemos un patrón de conducta con una especie de extravagancia u anomalía para el público estándar. Todos tienen una especie de manía o algo que las marca. Mello nunca deja de comer chocolate, mientras es agresivo ocasionalmente por su mal temperamento — Comentó, está vez, carecía de humor. Lo estaba declarando como realidad y Mello parecía no indignarse —; Linda es dibujante. No había días donde no se le viera dibujando...

— Oh, Linda. ¿Haz visto su sonrisa? Ese cabello castaño y la manera perfecta que su vestido decora...— Mello rió en una mala actuación que suponía que era Matt, este rodeó los ojos.

— Alaric solía tener una cosa con las bolsas de té. Era adicto a la cafeína, los colocaba en sus libros y hacia un movimiento torpe con sus pies mientras sus ojos le temblaban — Comentó para dar un suspiro. Alaric era un buen muchacho —; Near es evidente, enreda sus dedos en el cabello mientras juega. Es cuestión de estrategia. Yo tengo una cosa con la tecnología — Comentó — Más todos tenemos una anomalía que nos hace auténticos y nos impulsa a ser metódicos. Beyond era raro. No extravagante.

— ¿Con que, en exactitud?

— Solía comer con los dedos mermelada de una manera muy grotesca. Mermelada de fresa, parecía inclusive sangre — Admitió ahora Mello, para hacer una mueca de asco aún sin retirar la vista de los naipes. Estaban comenzando el juego otra vez y Mello hacia con más dulces — Era brutalmente limpio. Tenía un desorden por la limpieza, no toleraba dejar huellas en nada, lo cual era un gran sospechoso. En ocasiones, espantaba a los niños y les decía cuando morirían. También sabía sus nombres.

Era cierto. En su expediente describía que el poseía una particularidad extraña; podía descifrar el nombre de la gente y su fecha de muerte.

— Es una conducta sadista — Mencione elaborando la institución — Más a la vez es contraproducente. El nunca podría lastimar a su madre.

— Lo sabemos. Escuchamos tu conversación con mamá. Tú conclusión fue muy buena — Admitió Matt.

No quería cuestionarles cual era su percepción ante aquello; debía de ser extraño pensar que tú madre tenía relaciones sexuales y poseían ciertas manías psicológicas.

Eran bastante maduros en cuestiones cómo estás y eran bastante jóvenes.

— ¿Qué conclusión? — Near murmuró mientras comenzó a hacer un dominó.

— Beyond es incapaz de lastimar a mamá. Poseía rasgos melancólicos, veía a Kat con un deseo brutal sexual más era inhibido por sus necesidades emocionales internas. Sostenía libido algo al igual que un esquizofrénico, sin embargo al sostener los rasgos melancólicos Beyond es incapaz de lastimar a mamá, por lo menos físicamente porque para el es su madre.

– ¿Kat le dio pecho? — Cuestionó Near, sostenía aún así, su aire neutral.

— No exactamente — Respondí — Al momento que Kat y Beyond tenían intimidad, Beyond era destacado por succionar sus pezones, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Solía enfatizar mucho el busto de ella por cuestiones psicológicas.

— Creí que mordía.

— No, no lo hacía. Sino, ofrecería sugerencias más primitivas. Sin embargo, no contrarresta que era un ninfomano.

Near accedió con la cabeza, mientras proseguía haciendo el rompecabezas.

— Durante la cena, ¿Los estaremos vigilando?

— No creo que sea necesario esta noche. Por lo que escuche, mañana tendrán que madrugar. Las clases comenzarán a las siete y concluirán a las doce.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Cuestionaron Mello y Matt en unísono. No les agradaba la idea.

— Schmidth ha escogido ese horario. Me temo que las libertades de Kat han desaparecido por bastante tiempo.

Ambos rechinaron los dientes quejumbrosos.

— Te hubiera preferido como maestro — Mello murmuró.

— Nunca he enseñado.

— Más tus clases serían divertidas — Admitío Matt — Llevarías dulces y cada vez que dijéramos la respuesta correcta nos lanzarías uno.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Hay más que suficientes dulces en la cocina.

— Más sería divertido. Todos quieren un premio al aprender — Corrigío Matt.

Me alce de hombros, no era mentira.

— ¿No te es raro que estemos en tu habitación? — Cuestionó Mello, ahora.

— No...en realidad, me agrada bastante. Se siente extrañamente familiar.


End file.
